Voids and Gates, Akihito's Life Just Got Very Interesting!
by Wind of Hurricane
Summary: Akihito lived in a world where Virtual Reality gaming has been possible for the past thousand of years. In the game, Akihito, as Fireball, had hit the level caps for the Full-Dive game, Cosmos; The lead virtual reality gaming that allows a full dive when the World Systems crashed, ending his full dives. When he woke up, things are different from his memory. See inside for more info
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Title: Voids and Gates, Akihito's Life Just Got Very Interesting!

Anime/Manga(s): View Finder Series

Pairing: Asami Ryuichi X Takaba Akihito

Warning/Disclaimer: View Finder series doesn't belong to Wind of Hurricane nor does she claimed anything from it. However, this fanfiction does belong to her. The characters do not. OC, original character, does belong to me.

* * *

Genres: Sci-fi/Game Elements, Cross-world(AU), Yaoi, Apocalypse, Death, Mature Content, Killing and Gores. Please read at your discretion.

Summary: Akihito lived in a world of high technology, where Virtual Reality gaming has been possible for the past thousands of years. In the game, Akihito, as Fireball, had hit the level caps for the Full-Dive game, Cosmos; The lead virtual reality gaming that allows a full dive when the World Systems crashed, ending his full dives. When he woke up, Akihito found out that the world isn't the same anymore. In fact, he might actually be in another world.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Full Dive Ended? It should have ended!**

* * *

A screen entered into Akihito's eyesight, into the upper left corner.

 **|Name: Fireball | Race: Demon-Cat, Halfling | Level: 500|**

The screen of labels was surrounding in a frame that had two suns and a large crescent moon next to it.

Below the character, in the lower left, was details was another screen of labels:

 **|Menu | Inventory | Events | Announcement | Quests | Journal | Bounty's Post | Guild | Monster's Notebook |Systems|**

Every label was in brightly lit white when the Guild and Events label was faded out in gray, telling him that he doesn't have anything on it.

In the upper right corner was a clock in International time. It reads **| 23:59:14| 202X, April 5 |**

In the lower corner, barely visible, was a mini-map of the dungeon that Akihito is in. The map was dotted with small blue dots, telling Akihito- no, Fireball, that all enemies are dead.

Right in the middle of the screen was a large word - no, a sentence - that said: **|Hardcore Dungeon: Availario Dungeon |Level: Aura Floor 50| Room 25| Status: Clear | Special Items Granted: Ring of Availario, Primal Elemental Guardians X 5, Mana Purification Summoner's stone, Daggers of Availario, Jewels of Crafts X 15, Hunter's Eyes X 40. Soloist is granted an additional Phase Stone X 50|**

Right below that large print was a much small print, asking for confirmation.

 **| Confirmed Special Items Granted: Yes / No |**

Akihito confirmed yes, verbally or just mentally was okay. Usually, no ones would say it out loud because it looks lame and very newbies but Fireball did not care at all.

"Hoh? This time there are Phase Stone, huh. Great. With the Phase Stones, I can make another 10 flying knives."

The system lets out a small beep sound as the items were transferred to his Inventory.

 **[ System**: _182,164,100 **x**_ Gold Coins, _4 **x**_ Gems _, 4 **x**_ Teleport Scrolls _,_ Special Items Granted and Map of Hardcore Dungeon Availario Dungeon are now in your Inventory **]**

Akihito, Fireball, paused as the system flood his mind with another couple hundred long announcements.

Asides from the total amount of gold and special items that are directly transferred to his Inventory, a couple of thousands other items are all collected automatically into his other Backpack.

Inventory and Backpack are different.

Inventory has a fixed number of spaces that you can use and the items in there are bind so it won't drop even at death. However, the backpacks are different. A number of random item in there will drop if you die along with 20% of your experiences point and one level.

The difference between the Inventory is the fact that Inventory allows Stacks of items with the same property to stacks together while Backpack doesn't. However, Backpack allows more slots for larger items, unlike Inventory that allows stacks but doesn't allow a large item in. An item such as a Fully-Build House or a fully built machine.

Of course, upon death, about 1-3 random Attributes will also drop from one of the fifteen attributes. So, a lot of people wanted to avoid death since the only players under level 10 didn't get attributes or item drops. They still get experiences deducted but that's it. No other penalty.

There are even fully crafted items like crafted armor, weapons, potions, rings, rods, scrolls, staffs, wands, and other wondrous items. Those normal items are at least a couple hundreds of them. Causing the system to nearly crashed down with the amounts of items that are collected. Or at least in Fireball's mind.

There was even an item called the **Amulet of Health** , a golden disk that is chained to a small lion which enhanced health Constitution of at least **+2000.** Fireball had already gotten this amulet disk so he didn't really care. However, that doesn't mean that this amulet was ordinary. In fact, this Amulet is so rare that if sold in the auction, it would easily make people kill for it. The amulet was so rare that only about ten people in the world game have it. Well, excluding Fireball who easily gotten over twenty of them in his Private Inventory. No, not the Bank Vault or Stash but a private Inventory. The only Inventory that is inaccessible even by the game's moderators is the Private Inventory. However, the **Private Inventory** had a very small amount of spaces so not a lot of people care for it asides from putting their money in there.

Fireball isn't one of those people. He put money in there, yes, but he also put Rare items in there too. Like the Amulet of Health. No, don't think that with only a health constitution of +2000, it's enough to put in the Private Inventory. Normal Amulet of Health that were high rank will only have the +2000 health point. But the ones that he put in his Private Inventory have three additional stats. A +25% chances of Critical, a +15% Mana Regeneration stats, and a Poison Neglect Chances stats. If Fireball inserts the Phase stone into the Amulet of Heath, the duration would increase and another stat will appear. Which is why his Amulet of Health costs people both their arms and their legs just to get one. In another word, in an auction, just one of his Amulet alone is enough to cost at least 500,000 Gold Coins. This explains why Fireball is the only Soloist that doesn't care about money, in both real life and in-game. After all, the exchange rate for converting game money to real life money is very fair.

The ratio converted to USD; 1Gold Coin to $500.00. Golds are hard to earn, you know. Just because Fireball is rich in the game doesn't mean much to him in real life. His parents are rich but that doesn't mean much to him when he can't even use it. Akihito isn't one that cares about money much. His health has never been the best so he rarely goes outside. The best that he could have used the money for was buying his own personal full drive, his Drive Computer and his month budgets that were used to pay his rent. Anything else was paid by his parents. They aren't lacking in money so he didn't need to convert the golds that he got into real life money.

Other items that are worthy of being mentions are scroll materials and inks of high tier quality. In this rarely open Hardcore Dungeon that no one wanted to come, all items are high tiers, even the normally drops. In just one run, Fireball uses about 500 Golds in preparation. Yet the yield he gains was more than a million in just Gold alone.

"Ahh, I am starting to take things for granted..." Fireball complains to himself.

Fireball wasn't really surprised that he got millions of gold just for clearing a floor. Although, it is questionable since this floor was the last boss floor. And Fireball was by himself so the items that get got was way more than the items that a party could get, along with the experiences. it was unless thought as his character had already hit the level caps at its maximum already so he didn't get experiences from. He is here only because the mine on this floor have Fairy Dust Mineral. A kind of special dust that enhance clothing materials.

Fireball is a Solo player so it wasn't very a surprised that he would get all those items. However, Fireball was still feeling a bit confused as to why it should take him that long to cleared just this floor, even if it was the boss on this Floor Level. Since this wasn't the first time that he cleared this floor by himself so it shouldn't have taken him this long to clear it.

" **Open Hardcore Solo Dungeon Timing** ," Fireball said out loud with a bemused expression.

[ **Hardcore Solo Timing** | _1st Place: 23:34:41 Fireball | Second Place: 23:35:11 Fireball | Third Place: 23:35:23 Fireball | Fourth Place: 23:35:26 Fireball | Fifth Place: 23:35:30 Fireball | Sixth Place: 23:35:33 Fireball | Seventh Place: 23:35:40 Fireball | Eighth Place: 23:35:44 Fireball | Ninth Place: 23:35:49 DarkDragon | Ten Place: 23:35:56 Tiger &Dragon]_

 **[Current Time: 26:27:34]**

"Huh? The timing is off by a lot this time. So, it's true that all the dungeons are getting an update. Still, it wasn't supposed to be for another month. Why is the variation so different now? A couple of the mobs are also bugs... Hmmm. Maybe I should report this to the GM." Fireball murmured to himself as he takes out his pickaxe from his inventory and walks toward a very small spot of dark red crystal. He started to hit the target.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The sounds vibrated as little bits of red liquid started to seep out from the ground. Fireball stop what he was doing as he takes out a couple jars from his inventory and started to collect the liquid. Before long, the jars were all filled and the ground started to vanished into plains rock surface. He moved on to another spot with the same characteristics and repeat his action. As he continues doing that, Fireball started to think back to how differences the dungeon this time.

A couple of variables was different from how it's usually is, including the fact that there is a large increase amount of monsters. The monsters aren't much of a problem but the amount makes him shivers when he thinks of how people meeting them unprepared would be like. Utterly obliteration.

It will be Utterly Obliteration. Capitalized intended.

Hopefully, this is only for a while and won't cause a lot of problems. His parents work hard in this game and he likes this world enough that if cliches and bugs like this happen again, he would be very mad. Very mad.

The timing for this run has far exceeded his target, it wasn't going to be any easier for other people to meet this change. If Fireball wasn't even trying, then this timing would have made sense but he did put everything into his clearing since he was challenging his own timing. With his experiences in this tower of Dungeon, there is no way that Fireball won't notice when there is an increase in a number of mobs. And it wasn't just the number of mobs that it changes. The kind of mobs also changes too. On this floor, there shouldn't be any other kind of mobs' asides from the usual ones. Yet, today's ran has three other variations from the other two Dungeon.

With his experiences of soloing in this tower of Dungeon- which was more than a hundred times, there is no way that Fireball won't notice when there is an increase in a number of monsters. And it wasn't just the number of monsters that it changes. The kind of mobs also changes too. On this floor, there shouldn't be any other kind of mobs' asides from the usual ones. Yet, today's run has three other variations from the other two Dungeon.

Now, that is a problem. A big Problem.

Fireball knew himself well enough that as someone who has multiple classes of level 100 characters; Tri-Mage, Druid, Rogue, Dualist, Archmage, and Shadowcaster, this level of boss level shouldn't take him this long to clear them. In fact, it shouldn't make him worry. The level caps for a Class level is 100 but since there is no limit to how many class you can get, you can get as many subclasses as you like; your character level's caps are 500.

Fireball had been in this game, Cosmos, for more than ten years already. He started when he was very little so he knew nearly everything there is to know about this world.

When the game first came out back in 2018, Akihito was only 6 years old. His father was one of the many developers in this game so Akihito got a key to play with when the game was still in Alpha mode. He'd sticks with Cosmos all the way until they implement the Full Dive systems and the multi-subclasses contents.

Akihito was first a mage.

A **[Fire Mage]** , then **[Green Mage]** , and finally a **[Water Mage]**. Those three classes are Fireball's Primary, magician, classes. All of three classes aren't Grandmaster but it is close. They are all stuck at the last stage because it requires Akihito to clear a dungeon in a Raid-Party.

Under the **[Fire Mage]** , there are twelves tiers of magic spells and skills. Same as any other classes tiers.

Tier One has only three beginner spells and one trait- a broad area of expertise of a character. In another word, Tier One has only 3 Skills and one Special Trait, which mean that they can only use three spells until they hit level 50 or when their proficiency is high enough to allow them to learn another spell.

The trait that player who choice Fire Mage as their class must be able to learn and control fires, so they choose either **[Breathing with Fire]** or the traits **[Controller of Fire]** as their choices. **[Breathing with Fire]** is a trait that lets your character gain mana faster while **[Controller of Fire]** lets you control your mana more efficiently to control your fire spell more fluently. Akihito had chosen the **[Breathing with Fire]** rather than the **[Controller of Fire]**. Which- was rather rare since not a lot of people choose the **[Breathe of Fire]** because of how hard it was to control the Fire Spell.

Fireball didn't care; he can practice his control over the fire spell but he can't practice his breathing to make sure that his mana regeneration is faster. So the choice was pretty obvious to him.

As a mage of Fire, he finished around one hundred quests and fifty missions before he maxes out his Fire Mage Class to level 100; That was until he got bored of the fire class and start learning the **[Green Mage]** class, or what you be called Wood Magician since that's pretty much was it was.

A support class that could manipulate plants of all kinds.

Ah, just to clarify. Cosmos's time is four times faster than reality. Which means that one hour in real life is four hours in games.

So, it didn't take Akihito four months in games to master the **[Green Mage]** class as a soloist. Another two months until Akihito is bored of the class and went for the **[Water Mage]** class. This was all before he even starts to look into profession-classes such as alchemy and cooking.

Same thing happens again. For Akihito, as Fireball, Akihito have more than enough time to play the game. He went to school, yes, but only for half a day as his health in real life wasn't really good. His lunge isn't very strong enough so he was always sent home after lunch. All his other classes were online contents. At the age of 12 years old, the game Cosmos made a new height and descended to a Full Dive System, after the beta testing was out for about a year later, the game was officially named the most populated game in the whole gaming society.

When the Full Dive system come out, Akihito's heart turned for the worse. So, he was absent from the game for a month in real life to recover from the surgery. His mother, father, grandpa and his older brother had worked so hard to earned the money for his surgery that Akihito feels both guilty and sad. So, during that time that he was recuperating in the hospital, he had taken a bit of his father's work, who works as one of the code developers for Cosmos International. The company that develops the game, Cosmos.

Akihito might not know a lot about coding but he can work with the basics and smaller details in the game. Like, the flavors textures in the graphics broad and labeling of animals in the world that aren't mobs. This had helped his father with his workload so his father and mother had more time together.

By the time that he got back in games, Akihito had to familiarize himself with the Tri-Mage classes again. This lasts a couple of months in game. Since then more than twenty years of games had passed by and Fireball had already increased all his statues to the limits. Of course, he did this by clearing dungeon by himself. He died a hundred times but his proficiency also increased by a hundred times over the courses of dying. Akihito, as Fireball in games, wasn't a weakling so he did clear the dungeon soloed a couple hundred times, in normal settling mode.

He limited out all skills tiers of the Tri-Mages, the skills for his other classes. And by now, if Fireball didn't hide from the public, the Strongest in Cosmos Title would have belonged to Fireball.

Which explains how it was possible for Fireball, himself, to clear the whole dungeon. Solo.

Too bad, this wasn't the first time that Fireball cleared this dungeon so he isn't that excited about it. Even with the special items that he got from here; it only drops if it was cleared by only one person. Soloed.

There are special items that only drop when coming in a { **party** } but those aren't that rare and can be found or bought. However, the items that drop when you soloed the dungeon under a conditional timing doesn't drop all the time.

You could say that Fireball was the only person to ever cleared this Hardcore Dungeon ever since it was created.

"Status Window" Fireball murmured as he sighed out loud after putting the gathered red jars into his inventory.

 **|Name: Fireball A.T. | Level 500| Gender: Male| Race: Demon-Cat, Halfling|**

 **| HP:** 9,999,999+ **| Mana:** 9,999,999+| **PA:** 100,000+ **| MA:** 1,200,000+

 **| Classes: {Primary} Tri-Mages| Subclasses: Druid, Rogue, Dualist, Archmage, Shadowcaster,...|**

| **STR** : 99,999| **DEF** : 99,999| **VIT** : 99,999|

| **AGI** : 99,999| **OFF** : 99,999| **Haste** : -99%|

| **INT** : 99,999| **WIS** : 8,999| **CHR** :2030|

| **Spirit** : 9,999| **RES** : 9,499| **Crit** : 25%|

| **END** : 9,299| **M. RES** : 50%| **P. RES** : 80%|

| **Expertise** : 99.97% | **PvP Power** : 12.04%|

HP is the Health Point, Mana is the mana source or energy source for skills and spells, PA is the physical attack and how high it can reach on basis without weapons, MA is magic attack basis. STR is the basic strength for all physical attack forms, DEF is the basic defense without armor. VIT is your body's vitality without buff and stacks-on. Agility is the speed that one can run or move it. This is the reason why Fireball is uncatchable. And Haste is for increasing his attack speed and reduces the cast time of spells that he cast. The rest is self-explanatory...

Below the chart was another two smaller printed stats. The Stamina and Energy Bar. **[Stamina: 200/5000 Max|| Energy: 251/1000 Max]**

Stamina is how long you can run in games without getting a debuff or slowing down stats while Energy is the number of energy you got to uses for killing mobs.

As a player, from level 1 to level 10, one energy can be used to kill a maximum of 10 mobs. From Level 10 to 20, it doubled to a maximum of 20 mobs per one energy. Then from level 30-40, it triples from the previous level to 60 mobs per energy. And so on, do the math. At level 100, you can imagine or calculate the amounts of mobs you can kill in one energy. Fireball maximum this rule to his benefits after coming back from the hospital. He had been at level 50 when he was hospitalized-well, he lived inside the hospital so it wasn't really hospitalized but who cares. So, by the time that he got back his familiarity and instincts of fighting against mobs, he gained another three levels just from practicing his skills on low-level mobs.

Yep, Fireball knows it himself that his character is kind of a fraud since his far too overpowering. However, he isn't the strongest in Cosmos so he isn't even going to be ashamed of his characters and or feel guilty.

After that, history repeats itself again since there aren't a lot of things that can hold Fireball's attention. Being first on the Hardcore Board for Dungeons isn't something that he cares about having more than twenty titles; it isn't something he wants to gloat about. In fact, what he loves most in this game was the freedom that it allowed him. When he's bored killing mobs, he would go do other things like farming, planting, skinning, mining, etc. In fact, his only here in this dungeon because he needs the Fairy Dust to level his Tailoring skills. It's only missing three more new item before it hit Mastery. His other production skills were already over Mastery, only his Tailoring is behind. Still, he didn't want to spend too much time on his production skills.

So, that left him with learning new techniques or starting a new class. And he did. Which means he had to put a Restrict on his character level so that he can learn all the skills and traits from other classes. Which was why, 10 years later, his character stats have all maxed out. Fireball didn't know if he was the only one that had maxed stats in games or not but he is NOT proud of it.

It made the games more boring since there haven't been any new contents in the past couple of years. Well, people are still discovering the maps of Cosmos Continents even after 20 years of playing this world but Fireball doesn't really care since he had already discovered his. He's map has all the Dungeon location, all the forbidden landscapes, all the hidden valley, and all the hidden doors to who know where. His map is fully cleared. The only thing that isn't cleared of was the Mastery Doors that would lead to new Continents. To go to the new Continent, he needs to be in a party for three years so that's out of the question. He isn't that interesting in New Continent. They just mean more hunting ground and that isn't something that Fireball is interesting in. New Continent doesn't mean higher monster, just more location to hunt in. All higher monsters can be found in dungeons of Hardcore or Hell level and above. There is no need to go to a new continent for hunting ground when there is no one to compete with for Dungeon.

In another word, Dungeon Clearing on Hardcore or Hell Level was the only thing that he could do to ease his boredom. As a soloed player, most of the time, there aren't many things that hold his interest. He didn't participate in PvP, either. Killing Mobs was PvE, regardless of intelligent the mob could be, so it didn't do anything much to his conscious but PvP was against other players so he had never joined. Not even Kou and Takato can make him join. He killed Red-Player before but that's only for self-defense so it didn't count. He isn't a lunatic that likes to PKed.

Hmm? What is this? Fireball froze in the middle of thinking about why there was an abnormal amount of mobs in this dungeon. For a second there, the world seems to lag. But, that would be impossible! Cosmos had the more than 20 Supercomputer that made more than 150GB space of RAM in each. Enough to support this world and three billion people without lagging or crashing. Besides, this server is for Tokyo population so its sizes was a bit higher than the other server.

There is no way that this world would lag. Asides from lagging, the only thing that he could think of was someone hacking it. That's even more impossible. The security of this game isn't a joke. This game was linked to both the government's security system and the army's security system. It wasn't only that. This game had partnered with huge companies all over the world so the security system is no joke. Even the US Pentagon wouldn't dare hack into this game, no matter the reason.

 _Crack!_

Huh? What is that sound?

Fireball turned toward the sound only to nearly drop his eyeball into the ground. His eyes widen in shock at what he saw.

The world is splitting open! This was the only thought that entered his mind at the picture that he could see.

How does Fireball know that this was the world splitting open? That would be because of the pitch black nothingness behind the line of crack on the wall of the dungeon. This dungeon is 10,000 meter in the air, so if it was the wall that was damaged, then what reveals would be blue sky and white clouds. However, what was revealed wasn't the sky and the clouds but rather a pitch darkness that light won't even shine through.

Oi-oi-oi! What is going on?!

Fireball looks at the pitch black as his whole body shivers. He could clearly see the cracks spreading over the wall of the dungeon with a speed that is near impossible to dodges.

Just as a spike of darkness strikes toward Fireball, he instinctually dodges the darkness. Fireball's eyes shine with a glint that told anyone who knew him well enough that he had entered combat mode- Insane Mood. It is the only time that he let his instincts out more than 120%. His eyes turn red and his hair got longer. Two small pointy ears appear on top of his head as two large and sharp canines appeared underneath his lips. Akihito, as Fireball, had successfully activated his power.

He might not like killing but he does know that he loves his life more than he loved others.

Just as he was about to Teleport himself out of the Dungeon, three large and dark spike of darkness suddenly hit him so fast that he could barely see it.

The next thing Fireball knew darkness meet his vision.

...

...

...

Akihito wakes up with the biggest headache of the century.

He groaned as pain shot up his back into his neck, causing him to nearly faint.

What is going on? Argh, you know what? I might as well let the headaches put me to sleep since there are no dangers in the area.

...

...

...

What is going on?

"Akihito! Wake up! Aki!" A panicking voice called.

This voice... Kou?

Akihito slowly opened his eyes, only to see a pale face and sweating Kou.

"Kou...?" Akihito asked, completely confused and feeling very tired.

"Oh my God, Akihito! You're bleeding!" Kou yelled, completely panic as he pushed his hand over the wound on Akihito's stomach.

"Huh?" What? Bleeding? Shit. I'm too tired to think. Well, whatever. "Rejuvenation..." Akihito whispered so softly that Kou didn't even hear it. However, even if he can't hear it, he can still see the white mist that is coming from Akihito's wound, which was rapidly healing at a rate that is visible to naked eyes.

"?!" Kou's eyes widen so wide that it looks like it was going to pop out. "Oh my god, Akihito... You..." Kou didn't know what else he could say. He knew what Akihito just did. In fact, he saw it in games so much that he didn't even bother knowing it. However, he knew that Akihito had never played games before! In fact, Kou was pretty damn sure that Akihito doesn't even like MMORPG games. He liked games like Super-Mario and first-person shooting games like zombies' games but MMORPG just went through the roof for Akihito. What is going on?

"Kou?" A voice called from behind Kou.

"..." Kou was still in a daze that he completely ignored the voice.

"Kou! What is wrong with you? Is Akihito okay?" Seeing the Kou wasn't answering, Takato shakes Kou's shoulder sharply as he worried about Akihito. Still, he could clearly see that the wound on Akihito's stomach was already closing since there aren't any fresher blood bleeding out.

When Kou and Takato come over to Akihito's apartment, the door wasn't locked and both of them found Akihito bleeding on the floor with his textbook all over the floor, stained with blood. Both of them nearly panic but seeing that the wound wasn't that deep, they both started to put pressure on it after trying to call the ambulance. However, Akihito's phone service since to be cut off so Takato had to step outside to make the call.

Strangely enough, it seems like the calling service was down in the whole area. Knowing that it was useless to keep calling, Takato came back inside to let Kou know. Only to see a dazed Kou.

"Kou!" What in the world is wrong with this idiot? Takato thought to himself.

"Ah... Takato..." Kou dazedly replied as his eyes blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Akihito?" Takato asked worriedly.

"Just now..." Kou fall silence as he didn't know what or how he was going to explain to Takato of what he saw. That Akihito used games skill in real life? But both he and Takato knew that Akihito had never play MMORPG games before and haven't even started one yet.

"What happened just now? Did you successfully stop the bleeding?" Asked Takato as he looks at Akihito sleeping form and lifted the bloody shirt off his stomach to see the wound.

"Hm? There is no wound." Right, there was no wound on Akihito. Only fresh warm blood all over his skins. But, Takato clearly remembers seeing the wound, although not that deep, on Akihito's stomach. It was around three inches wide and a couple centimeters deep, by his estimation. Otherwise, Akihito might have to bleed to death if his wound was deeper.

Yet, now, there was no wound. Only blood.

Takato and Kou exchange look.

"What did you see." It wasn't a question but rather something close to a demand. Takato might not be as smart as Kou nor as intuitive as Akihito but one thing that both of them lack was common-sense. Kou might be smart but he has a somewhat twisted sense of common-sense and Akihito? Don't even mention that adrenaline druggy. Akihito likes danger too much to be normal. Common-sense would tell him to run away and he would do something completely different.

"I... I saw Akihito used Rejuvenation. You know, the Rejuvenation skills from that game? The one that heals 60% of Spell power for damage every 3 seconds. That Rejuvenation skills. Only... a bit different." Kou said with a somewhat pale face and a look that said more than anything on how he doubts his eyesight.

Except, Kou has a perfect vision of 20/20 so that is not even a joke.

Takato look sat Kou, trying to see if Kou was joking. No, he looks like he wishes he was joking, instead.

"... Seriously?" Takato whispered.

Kou looked at Akihito, who was still sleeping not knowing that he had nearly broken his two best friends before he nodded his head in confirmation to Takato's question.

"... Well damn. What are we going to do? We came here to inform Akihito about the News that was announced worldwide. Not to suddenly see this." Takato groaned as he sighed out loud.

"Well, for now. Help me move Akihito to his bed. Since he isn't bleeding anymore, there is no reason to wait for anything else now." Kou said.

Takato nodded as he and Kou help moved Akihito to his bed after taking off his bloody shirt and put on a clean one.

Ten minutes of silence later, Kou and Takato were still thinking about what Kou saw.

"Ne, Kou, do you think that this has something to do with the meteors that are coming near Earth?" Takato asked after thinking for a while.

"According to NASA and all the scientist, Akihito has nothing to do with it. If this is what I think it is, then Akihito might be Awakening. It has been more than a long while for this Awakening. Still, I am pretty sure that Akihito had never been taught how to use that skill." Kou replied.

"Well, that's obvious. We all went through the same lesson and same classes. If we haven't learned them, there is no way that Akihito could have." Takato replied.

"That's true. Still, Akihito had already clear the first stage in Floor 1 of the East Tower already. He should have already awakened long ago." Kou said with a smirked on his face, voice full of teasing.

"I know. Both of us already Awakening when we were in 8th Grade. To think that Akihito might be Awakening at 25 years old, it is very weird." Takato answered with a fond smile on his face.

"Still, even without Awakening, Akihito was still stronger than both of us. It made me wonder what kind of Ability Akihito will have." At Kou's wondering, Takato also feels excitement slipping through his body.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening and The Young

Chapter 2: Awakening and The Young Master Ryuichi

It has been two months since Akihito woke up from his sleep on that fateful day. He had woken up to the smell of coffee and breakfast being made by Kou and Takato. Truth be told, Akihito was still a little more than confusing about the situation. When Akihito was about to ask his two best friends what are they doing in his apartment, he got a huge head splitting headache and fainted right away, probably making Kou and Takato panic again.

During that time, Akihito went through what seem like a dream. Memories that he didn't know he had suddenly was recalled with vivid details. Emotions that he through would only possible for him in games was clearly felt like it was his. He saw himself ran from gang members, from thugs, from building to building, leaping away with a dark grin on his face. He can feel the adrenaline in his body like it was truly his.

Only, he knew that his body was far too weak for such thing to be possible. Even though his heart is now cured, his body itself is another problem that Akihito knew would take more than five years to strengthen, even with all those enhancements done on him. After all, with all the times that he spent in games, his nervous system was so damn active that it wasn't even a joke. Active enough that just a little pain would feel on his body like a bullet was shot through his body. That active. It doesn't help that his bloodline is far too sensitive now too.

And then, the memories about the Awakening comes.

The Awakening, a process that every human went through during their teenage years that strengthen their body- muscles and bones and all that- along with gaining an initial skill that would let them survive better.

Kou's initial Awakening was called "Eyesight of Night." A skill that let Kou see at night time better. Takato's initial Awakening was "Flame Rejuvenation." The act of using fire as healing property. This was very rare, according to the memories. Still, he can only used it on himself and not other so it wasn't that useful in terms of helping other.

Akihito waited for his own Awakening, which should be after Takato by a month, but to his disappointment, never come. Still, even without the initial skills from the Awakening, Akihito was very strong and very fast for teenagers his age.

According to the memories, out of all the people that are the same age as them, Akihito was in the top 10 of their grade even without his Awakening. This was all due to the fact that Akihito is what Kou and Takato called an Adrenaline Druggy. So, yes, you can say that the former Akihito doesn't really need an initial Awakening ability or talent, he already had one.

He likes to do danger thing. No, Likes isn't even going to descript what Akihito and danger combine are. More like an obsession. The Akihito of this world is obsessed with danger, from Akihito's perspective. True, Akihito himself love to combat with monsters in games but he isn't suicidal like the Akihito in this world. The former Akihito, of this world, lived for adrenaline. You can't expect that from the Akihito of Cosmos now, can you? No way was Akihito going to be that suicidal, thank you very much. He loves his life more than love adrenaline.

And then, the memories and explanation of the Towers come.

There is no other way for Akihito to understand the Tower better than to think of it as a Maze and or a Dungeon. Because that is what they are. The Awakening was a procedure that would make sure each person has a certain ability to go through the Tower without dying.

The Towers was just that. Towers that goes up to the sky. Although, there was variety type of Towers. There was the Normal tower that had 1,000 Floors. Then, there are abnormal Towers that have who-know-how-many-floor that shot up to the sky. The Normal Towers aren't called Tower. They were called **Tunnel** by the publics. The towers that are label as **Towers** are different.

The Tunnel is for normal people. Towers aren't for normal people.

Those aren't the hard-level dungeon but rather the normal one. And there are hundreds of those Tunnels and Towers all over the world.

The normal Tunnel has 1000 Floors, yes, but the Harder one which is called Tower goes all the way to the sky aren't the normal one. The normal ones are very normal. Normal enough that normal human can enter. The Towers aren't normal.

In Japan- thank god it was still Japan- there are 30 Tunnels and 9 Towers. They were four Towers in Tokyo alone, something that makes all the scientist and researcher puzzle. What is so special about Tokyo that it has four towers? No one knows. Aside from the Four Towers, there are also three other Tunnels. The Tunnels are opens to anyone. In fact, a lot of human's daily need and supplies are from the Tunnels. Meats, coals, wood, gasoline (the liquid kind), etc. Normal things.

The differences between Tunnel and Towers was the fact that the resources from the Towers have more meaning. The cure for cancer was a plant called Bluewater, which can be found on the 16 floors of any Towers. Another plant, which provides the component for healing medicine such as fevers and other illness can be found on floor 15, 19, 21,30 and up.

However, Tunnel only provides things like Wood, which can be used to make or craft a lot of things, Meats- which was provided by the Large Cows and Pigs that fly, Coal Mines, which was what every household in Japan uses now-a-day if they wanted to save Electricity. Gasoline Pools, for cars and traveling fuels. The resources from the Tunnel aren't limited. They spawn-what else can I call it- was very fast and safer. Those are controlled by the government to make sure that human don't over-uses them or the financial and government will collapse.

Asides from those resources, The Towers have Day and Night time but the Tunnels are always in Daytime. Therefore, people cannot live in the Tunnel. They can only stay in there up to three days until they are automatically kicked out. In the Towers, you either cleared the Room, you died, or you come out using Talisman provided by the Hunter Association.

That wasn't all, for the Tunnel, the scientist can still trace history to where and how it was formed, but Towers? No. No one knew if it was created by Gods or Devils. Or from some ancient technology.

In fact, now a day, no one knew when or where the Tower come from. What they knew was that it had always been on Earth ever since before the age of the Dinosaurs. Evidence from ruins, tempers, and everything else from History have always included in the Towers' existence. Earth evidence could be traced back to a long time yet, strangely enough, the concepts of what the Tower is had only emerge not that long ago. About three or so centuries ago. About +300 years ago was the first concept of Awakening.

China was the first country to have an Awakening and have their Towers, 50 of them, opens. Before the Towers opened, their Tunnels have always been something that is a bit higher rank than other Tunnels around the world due to their huge populated.

According to history, after China was England, then the United States. After the United States was the former Thailand- which is now a part of China and United States. Which, strangely enough, was still called Thailand.

After that, every country around the world started to have their Towers open.

Japan have their opens when the Fifth Prince, Tetsuhiro, the 139th Emperor of the Chrysanthemum Throne, Awakening. According to historical facts, the sight at that time was truly something to be held and feared.

When Emperor Tetsuhiro Awakened, all land of Japan was surrounded by a large and thick wall of Ice that comes from the depth of the ocean. It was just in time to as China was planning to invade Korea- there is only one Korea since both North and South had already combined long ago- which was something that would put dangerous Japan. The Wall of Ice was still up to even today, only now there are doors in the sky and on land that lets ships and planes travel. The wall was a thick three kilometers wall of Ice that even a nuclear bomb can't damage it.

This wall was the only reason why Japan is still Japan and isn't another part of another country. After that, Japan closed its door to the world for ten years. There was no communication to anyone anywhere. Every Japanese citizen that was born in Japan or got their citizenships were teleported back to Japan and stayed there for ten years. During that period, the former Fifth Prince was only a small and sick teen. It seems like his body cannot handle the stress that the Ice Wall of Japan come with. Still, a lot of things happen in history that made Prince Tetsuhiro the Emperor of Japan for a reigning of fifteen years before his death due to illness.

Yet, after his death, the Ice Wall of Japan didn't vanish. In fact, it just keeps getting stronger and stronger. No, it didn't get larger or colder. Just stronger. Even till today, Emperor Tetsuhiro was still a figure that the public spoke of with respects and love. Even foreign countries look up to him with both respect and fear.

Now, historical lesson isn't over yet but Akihito didn't need to think about them again. Up from when Emperor Tetsuhiro Awakened, people all over Japan also started to Awakened. And it has happened even to today. Only, the majority of them Awakened when they hit puberty. Not a lot of people Awakened when they are 25 years old like Akihito.

In Japan alone, the people that haven't Awakened when they reach 20 years old could be count in both hands. In fact, historical and scientist all over the world had proven that the people that haven't Awakened were due to their big role-play in the world. They would only Awaken when crisis threatened the humanity.

Akihito awakened because of the meteors that were coming far too close to Earth. And he was the only one that Awakening during this period of time. So, that would only mean that the meteor wasn't that much of a threat to humanity since it was only him that is awakened.

When someone Awakening for the first time, people will know. It just happened and people will automatically know. That was what everyone believes. Yet, when Akihito Awakening, nothing happens asides from the fact that he nearly dies due to blood loss.

Do you know how confusing Akihito felt?

His initial Awakening ability was so weird that no one can read what it was. It was in another language that isn't from Earth. In fact, the language was writing in Cosmosic Language. And then, Akihito found out that there is no game called Cosmos in this world.

That is when he knew that he isn't on the Earth that he knew of anymore if the Towers wasn't enough evidence.

His initial Ability was named "Void Dimension" written in plain Cosmosic language. However, since no one can read it. Akihito lied and said that it was called Vision of Void. The ability to see other dimensional. This was a very rare ability. However, since Akihito was tested to be a combat type, the ability that let him see other dimension was nothing but something that people pity him for.

His true ability is totally different.

His initial ability allows him to travel to other dimensions. In fact, Akihito doubt that it was a dimension since it was to The Cosmos. Right. To the game "Cosmos"- Excluding the fact that Cosmos still continue as a Game and not a reality. In Cosmos, everything still works the same. That, Akihito found to be a very fortunate and thankful for.

If that wasn't enough, Akihito still has all his gaming abilities and system. Right, the system. In REAL LIFE. No, Akihito isn't surprised that he got the system. Only, his system was a little different from other Hunter. His was more Game-element and not like the people of this world's system.

The Hunters of this world's system, according to memory and explanation from school, only have four stats. Name, Level, Class, and Ability. That's it.

Unlike Akihito's System... He is truly different.

Not all of them but more than enough. He still has his Inventory, his status chart, all his skills and spells that he had learned, all the items in there. In fact, the only thing that was missing was the Guild, Events, and the Bounty's Post.

Those three systems or whatever it was called now wasn't something that Akihito cared about. Even in games, Akihito has never joined a Guild so that was useless. He had no need to the Events either since he never cared for it. He does join them sometimes but only as an observer. As for the Bounty's Post, well... that kind of suck for him since that was the post that let him know new and updates Red-Players. Well, of course, until he remembers that he isn't in that games anymore so it wasn't that useful for him.

One another thing about his ability is that there is a cool-down limit. He can only go to Cosmos once a week.

He found out that he can take anything from Cosmos into his Inventory and use it here in reality. Although this Earth isn't the Earth that he knew of any more, it still has a lot of things that interest him. Like, how there's magic in this world, even if it could barely be used outside the Towers and Tunnel.

In this world, he doesn't have a large family like his previous world but he does still have the same parent, only their jobs are different and they don't live in Tokyo.

He still has his older brothers, Kunimitsu and Eigetsu. His parents are both public workers, his grandparents are still alive and well-even his great-grandpa and his... boyfriend are still alive. They still have the same features as his previous one. Although this makes him both sad and solemn since they really aren't his family, it still makes him more alive.

The differences were that the Akihito in his world is far too independent compared to how he usually is in his previous world. The Akihito in this world doesn't have to go through the sickness that he had so he is very energetic.

Well, of course, Akihito will be very energetic.

Why? This is why.

"Status Chart." He whispered softly to himself. Right now, Akihito is in his room so no one else is here. No, he isn't in his apartment. He is in his room in the Tower.

As he said the command, a light green status screen appeared in front of him that only he himself can see. Not even Kou or Takato could see it.

 **|Name: Takaba, Akihito Seimei || Level: 12 | Age: 25 |  
** **|Class: East Tower Room 1A.S.A. |Active Traits: Infinity Mana Regeneration|  
** **|Strength: 125| Speed: 157|Spirit: 1693|Constitution: 135|  
** **|Defense: 152 | Charisma: 23| Intelligent: 25| Wisdom: 42|  
** **|Mastery: Primary | Title: Adrenaline Brat|**

This was the charts before he went back to Cosmos once he confirmed that he's truly Awakened.

Below the chart also was a small purse symbol with the Japanese Yen on it. It read: ¥47,955.

Asides from those stats, there are other windows that would let him access the other things like Inventory, Quest, and other things. He even has a new window called "Lab of Knowledge." The ability to copy anything that he read into his system. This ability causes Akihito to groaned. Why? Because it was just another name for his other option, the Monster's Notebook. It disappeared when he comes to this world. However, after reading the texture flavors for the Lab of Knowledge, Akihito knew that it was just the Monster's Notebook. Only it had been updated to a far higher level. Just how OP is Akihito going to be in this world?

What the hell is with the title "Adrenaline Brat"? And what is with that high spirit strength? Why is this man so stupid?!

Seriously? Intelligent is only 25?! Wisdom is only 42?! This brat is far too impulse and stupid!

But more importantly, why is his trait's Infinity Mana Regeneration?!

Akihito clicked on the trait.

[Active Traits: Infinity Mana Regeneration. The traits of having to constantly input mana into the body. Due to high inborn Spirit, your body will feel restless if you don't constantly move around.]

It said.

What about the Mastery?

[You are a beginner in Close-Combat. Mastery of skills is at 12% Complete for level 2]

Okay, that made sense. So, that means that the former Akihito was a close combat type... Does NOT mean that the Akihito now is a close-combat type. True, he has no problem with close combat but Akihito is more of the Mixed-Combat type of Close and Range. Since he's a Tri-Mage first before other.

What about the Title?

[Title: Adrenaline Brat make your senses heighten during combat.]

Oh? This is pretty useful. A heighten senses mean better perceptions after all. If I grind this to a higher rank, wouldn't that mean I would Awaken the skill "Intuition"? No, Intuition isn't something that would just come because of higher rank senses. It has to be gain through nothing but hard-won battle.

And those are his status in this world. A level 12 beginner in the Tower. It seems like he had already cleared the first room in the first floor by himself already so this level makes some senses.

His status in the Void, which is what he would call it whenever he went to Cosmos, was still the same over-powered characters. His house was still the same. His farms are still actively growing a bunch of herbs and grains. His other production skills are still the same. In another word, not a lot of thing changes in games at all. In fact, nothing changes at all, asides from what changes occurred due to quests from players. Nothing had changed at all.

The only thing that change was the fact that if he died in the games, he is restricted from entering Cosmos for 3 months. And his friend list in games had all vanished. There was no player by the name of Goldensword, which is Kou, and there is no player by the name of Amarogin, which is Takato. All the people that he knew in his real life, the previous one, have vanished from the game. He had asked someone to investigate the disappearing of Kou and Takato in games but what come out was that there were never characters named Goldensword and Amarogin in the first place. Not online and certainly not in real life either.

All the people that he knew in his real life, the previous one, have vanished from the game. He had asked someone to investigate the disappearing of Kou and Takato in games but what come out was that there were never characters named Goldensword and Amarogin in the first place. Not online and certainly not in real life either.

There was no Takaba Akihito in that life. He... vanished... disappeared... whatever it was, he ceased to exist in that world. Not in games, as there is still a Fireball- who is himself- but in real life. He even asked a private investigator inside the game that he knew of to investigate.

Akihito honestly wanted to cry. He wanted to cry that this isn't his world anymore. He wanted to cry that this isn't the world where his parents truly are. He wanted to cry... because of all the frustration that he had due to coming to this world and living as this world's Takaba Akihito. No matter how he looks at it, he isn't this world's Akihito. He might have the same face, same blood, but he knew that this world's Akihito isn't him. He wanted to cry due to doubt of his very own existence!

He wanted to cry so much that he nearly tears off his hair. However, it was impossible as the system won't let him cry.

Right. He can't cry no matter how sad he is, no matter how frustrated he is, he can't cry.

Damn fucking damn system! And so, to distract himself from his frustration. Akihito had decided to take a break from school- Hunter school.

Ah. That's right. There is the explanation needed for that.

In order for people to earn income, asides from working their asses off are to go hunt inside the Tower. But for that, one requires a License. A Hunter License.

Depending on the rank of the License, you can go to varies different floors.

To today, no one knew how many floors each Tower have in total. They only knew that it cannot tell from the outside and no one had ever gone past floor 60 or 70 yet. China had already gone through to floor 70 but the one that goes inside never come back out. No, even if someone had gone past Floor 70 in Japan, there is no way that the public will know it. Unlike China, Japanese take their secrets a little bit more serious when it comes to the Towers.

Hm? Why aren't they sending in a search party? Well, for some reason, why a party went in it is different from individually going in. The floor changes based on how many people go in. So, for the easiest method, Soloist is more convincing. Which means that even if a search party went to the same door to the same room, you won't find the other party no matter how hard you search.

Which is why to go inside the Tower required License. This is to make sure that you can survive inside. After all, Akihito wasn't joking when he said that the Tower and Tunnel are exactly what a Dungeon and Maze is because they are. And Dungeon and Maze have monsters inside it. So, yes, you need to get a License to be able to go inside the Tower. Tunnel? Not really as long as you have an identification card, you can go in, but the Tower? You need the License.

To get a License, there are three requirements that you must meet;

1- Awakening and Test for your type of combat. Akihito is a Close-Combat type.

2- Finished and Graduate from the Hunter-Class with a C or better. Akihito is currently in his Second years of the Hunting Classes. He had just finished all Primary courses that covered the basis and details of monsters in the Towers, including fighting monsters.

3- Cleared Three Room by yourself during your Hunting Class, which only count if it is within a time limit.

Those three requirements look easy at first but so far, people have been going through the second and third requirement more than once to get their License. For people who went and passed on their first try, these are all geniuses in their own way.

Well, it seems like Akihito was the only one that isn't a genius since he's far older when he passed his first Room by himself. People seem to forget the fact that when Akihito cleared that room, he hasn't even Awakened yet. This is fine, Akihito doesn't care for the attention. He would rather stay unnoticed for now until he knows this world better.

So, here he is, waiting in his room for the next classes to start. Akihito has never been to the Tower personally but the memories from the former Akihito helped a bit, no matter how small.

Looking at the clock on the wall, there are still thirty more minutes left before the classes open.

"Well, I might as well as go see their book collection." In another word, the Library of the Hunter. Normally, the Library of the Hunter isn't accessible to normal human but since Akihito is in the Hunter School, they grant him access to the first three floor of the library.

Since he decided, Akihito went through it without hesitation. Living for so long in Cosmos- where time flows four times slower- had grind-and-polish Akihito mentality. He knew that hesitation in a certain situation would only cause pain. So, he didn't bother hesitating when making his mind.

The Library for the Hunter School was located underground, about three yards away from the East Tower. Inside the Library were all kinds of books that have a marked that Akihito had learned to be called Restriction Mark. To read the books, one required a token from the librarian. To get the token, you have to pay for it.

Since Akihito is only a student, he has to pay 400¥ to get a token. The token lasts all day so he can bring the books with him to classes. After 24 hours, the books and the token would disappear by themselves. This was the Anti-Theft system. A very good system. However, it was no used for Akihito since every book that he touches was copied into his own system. Right, the Lab of Knowledge copies everything that is counted as intel into it. Even children's storybook and porn magazine... The first time that happens, Akihito blushes so hard that he thought he had combusted.

"Hello." Akihito greeted the Librarian, Yamamoto Yuuta. Yamamoto Yuuta is an old man in his forties. His face has small scars underneath his left eyebrows and he wears eyeglasses. All the Librarian wore the same uniform, which for some reason looks like butlers, not that he is complaining. They all have a cuffed marked on their uniforms to recognized their rank.

"Ah, Takaba-kun. Welcome. How can I help you? I thought that you would never come to the Library again after what happened last time." Yamamoto-san said with a small smile on his face, teasing in his tone.

Last time? Ah, right. Last time. Wait. What happens last time? Akihito searches his memory.

Seeing the confused look on Akihito's face, the Librarian chuckle. This kid is still so innocence. No wonder the Young Master wanted him. He thought to himself.

"What happened last time? I forgot." Akihito asked, completely serious. There was no memory of what happened last time that the former Akihito went to the Library. He only knows that the former Akihito come back to his room blushing and feeling very... hot. That's it. Did Akihito set the book on fire?

No, that's impossible. Right?

Old man Yamamoto chuckled. "Ah, you really forgot it? Young Master Ryuichi-sama will be very displeased if he hears that so please don't say that to him. Right, you are here for the Token. Here you go, it is 350¥." Oldman Yamamoto said with a fond smile on his face.

Young Master Ryuichi? Who is that? How come the Former Akihito didn't have any memory of the man?

"350¥? Isn't it 400¥?" Akihito asked as he takes out a 500-yen coin.

"Can't be helped. Young Master Ryuichi like you and had already paid for a whole years' worth of time for you. However, since we cannot give out favors like this without letting the President know and gain his approval, we can only apply the charge into a discount for ten years' worth." Yamamoto replied with a soft smile on his old face.

Okay, first of all, who the hell is Young Master Ryuichi and why does he sound like that jerk-ass from Cosmos? The one that always challenges his Solo-Timing in the Hardcore and Hell level dungeon? DarkDragon, the Guild Master of the top Guild in Cosmos. Actually, the TOP player in Cosmos?

That pervert man that had declared that Fireball is his and only his. Akihito had never known that a man can be that pervert toward another man. He had never dated anyone before and he isn't interested in dating anyone when he knew that he would and could drop dead any time due to his heart problem.

How did he know DarkDragon?

When he was still a newbie, Fireball had joined a party once in his life and it was with DarkDragon, who was already level 12 when he himself was only level 2. Aside from DarkDragon, there was three other man and one woman, who Fireball had suspected to be DarkDragon's wife. Only two turned out that the woman was the other man's wife. The other two men were the Vice-guild master and DarkDragon's bodyguard. The woman was the Vice-guild master's wife.

After that disaster with a party, Akihito promised to himself that he would never once again joined another party whose member aren't people he knew in real life.

What happened during that time? Akihito won't even think about it ever again. That fucking damn pervert man! No, my heart doesn't beat this fast just because of him! Akihito chanted to himself for the million times.

Akihito shakes his head away from the thought of that perverted man. DarkDragon is really a Dark Dragon!

"Hmm... I don't remember anything about that Last-Time so I can't accept that discount." Akihito said to Yamamoto-san as he places the 500 Yen coin into the man's hand.

Akihito might be poor in this world but that doesn't mean that he didn't know the courteous of owning someone's favor. He hates being in favor.

"..." The Oldman pale at Akihito declaration.

A menacing pressure suddenly flowed the floor as people shivers. Akihito shuddered as a very menace presence descended upon him.

"Oh? No memory, huh? Akihito, you really have forgotten it." A very pissed off voice said from behind Akihito. Surprised, he turned toward the owner of the voice only to smack his face into a wall.

No, walls aren't that soft. His mind whispered to him.

Before Akihito can even yelp, a strong arm pulls him to a very strong embrace as something soft and hot covered over his mouth.

What?! Akihito's eyes widen and meet with a pair of golden eyes that nearly shine with yellow in them.

No way. Why is him here?! Akihito's mind shouted as he feels his body heated up.


	3. Chapter 3: Akihito! Where Did You Go!

**Chapter 3: Akihito! Where Did You Go?!**

* * *

Akihito shivered as a heat so hot that it made his whole body shuddered. The arms around him tighten as hot lips passionately nipped his lips.

What the hell?! That golden eyes! And that overbearing presence!

Why is this pervert here?!

No, stop- ah! Damn it! Where are you touching me?! Damn it, pervert!

Akihito can't do anything but moan as a tongue enter his mouth. It started to map his mouth out the inside like a sensor sensing it's surrounding, leaving no place untouched.

It started to map his mouth out the inside like a sensor sensing it's surrounding, leaving no place untouched.

Akihito feels his whole body weaken nearly instantly as the arm tightened around him. The kiss softens as the heated passion turned into something else completely different. Akihito can't help but responds to the soft kissed as his arms went around the man's neck without him even knowing it.

Akihito completely has forgotten where he was as soft whispers murmured around so Akihito didn't even hear it. Akihito might forget but the man holding onto him didn't. With a glare from him, every sounds stop.

Before Akihito knew it, his surrounding changes as he feels his body fall into something soft with the man on top of him.

"Ah! No-" The man didn't let Akihito finish what he wanted to say as his lips were once again being nipped and suck passionately. Akihito can't help but moan softly.

He didn't know how long the kisses last. By the time that the kisses stopped, he was breathing for air like he had been underwater for too long. Precious air!

Small soft kisses were placed on his lips, cheeks, temple, neck, everywhere that it can reach. Akihito's eyes were so watering that he barely see the golden eyes looking at him with so much intensity that if Akihito has seen it, he would have shivers.

"Akihito, where were you? I looked for you for the past three weeks yet you were nowhere to be found." The man asked as he places more kissed over Akihito's lips.

"Huh?" It seems like Akihito was so far into the pleasures of the kisses that he barely understood what was asked of him.

Seeing the dazed look on Akihito's face, the man on top of him smile softly.

"Where were you in the last three week Akihito?" The man asked again as he continued kissing the soft lips of Akihito. Akihito moaned as he unconsciously kissed the man back.

"Home..." He answered breathlessly.

"You aren't at your apartment." The man comment with even more kisses and a couple bites to the lips, earning moans from Akihito.

"No, my parent's home," Akihito said absence mindedly.

The man with the golden eyes blinks at that answer. True, he didn't check Akihito's parent's home so that make sense.

"Hm. I forgot that. Why were you at your parent's house, Akihito? You didn't even let me know." The man complained as he bites Akihito's lip. Good thing that the pain wasn't just plain pain but rather pleasurable for Akihito.

"Ah! Stop biting me!" Akihito complained as he bites back with a vengeance that surprised the man. Yet, the bite that Akihito give the man didn't hurt that badly, it just gave the man a surprised pleasure.

The man with the golden eyes look at the somewhat still dazed look on Akihito's face and his eyes widen in surprised. No, not in pleasurably surprised but rather because he saw something different in Akihito's eyes.

... No way. The man thought.

"Akihito, did you Awakened?" He asked. Completely trying to ignored how his own manhood is demanding for attentions.

At that question, Akihito froze. His eyes were so wide that it look like it's going to pop out.

"What?"

The golden eyes narrowed. "You'd Awakened," It wasn't a question. Just stating the fact.

Surprised could be seen in both Akihito's face and his eyes.

How? It asked.

"Akihito, when did you Awakened?" The golden eyes narrowed in suspicious.

"How did you know that I awakened?" Akihito asked instead of answering the question. The heat from his body was completely gone due to his shock at being found out that he Awakened.

For the past three months, he hasn't even told anyone else asides from Kou and Takato. How did this man know that he Awakened?

Suspicious make Akihito glared at the man's head. A little bit above his forehead.

A second later, a label meet Akihito's vision, causing him to froze in shock.

It read:

| **Name** : Asami, Ryuichi | **Level** : 64 | **Age** : 32 |  
| **Class** : East Tower Elite Room SSS | **Active** **Traits** : The Forever Emperor|  
| **Health** : 16,356 | **Mastery** : 78.90% |

What the hell?!

Level 64?! At age 32?! And damn is this man's health high! Normal human's health at level 64 is only around 9 to 10 thousand points at the highest, and yet, this man's health is 16 thousand?! And he's only 32 years old!

What the hell is with that Active Traits, too?!

Class Elite SSS?! Are you fucking damn kidding me? According to memory, class A was already so damn time-consuming and demanding! How the hell did this man even made it to class SSS?!

"Akihito, answer my question." The golden eyes narrowed as a hot hand pinch Akihito's cheek.

"Ouch! Asami, stop pinching me!" Akihito yelled as he pouted while rubbing his face.

The man called Asami Ryuichi froze.

"What did you call me?" He asked, voice completely cold and hard.

Akihito glared back just as hard yet not cold but hot.

"Huh? What else if not your name?" Akihito rolled his eyes internally.

"How did you know my Surname is Asami?" The glared from Asami wasn't getting any hotter, only colder.

"..." Okay, now Akihito really wanted to roll his eyes at Asami's stupid question.

"Akihito, don't look at me like I'm an idiot. I never told you my Surname. Everyone only knows me by either Young Master or The Dark Emperor behind my back. Asides from my father and grandpa, no one else known my last name. Much less, calling it so sure like you did." Asami replied back as his hand pull both Akihito's hand above his head, caging Akihito into the bed with his own body on top.

"?!" What? How would Akihito know that?! He has no memory of this man, even when going through the former Akihito's memory. So, he assumed that the former Akihito would have called him by his last name too. After all, even after all these time as childhood friends, Akihito had never call Kou and Takato their first names. Both Kou and Takato might call him Aki-chan just to tease him but they both knew that Akihito hates his nickname with a passion so they rarely use it. And their own first name wasn't something that they want Akihito to said out loud either. After all, they both have girly names. The embarrassment~!

That dislike of their nicknames was also another thing that Akihito and the former Akihito shared.

"Well?" The hand tightened over his two wrists painfully. Akihito winced.

"..." Akihito didn't even know if he should tell him. He knows that this man isn't DarkDragon since this world isn't his former world anymore but they both look the same!

It wasn't like Akihito hate DarkDragon, the Guild Master for the top Guild in Cosmos, SION of Cosmos. He just can't handle it when the man look at him like Akihito is his most precious little hell-cat! Akihito doesn't like being caged, which is why he never join any guild nor stay in any party after that first time. He played Cosmos because he loves the freedom that it offer there!

While Akihito was thinking of what he should say, Akihito had no clue that a symbol had shined briefly in Asami's eyes. Asami quietly active one of his many Talent.

Mind Synch. The ability to synchronize with another mind without losing the user's own mind. This is a Talent. Not an Ability or a Traits. Talents cannot be learned. It can only be earned as the requirement wasn't something that is easily acquired. Actually, this Talent was only called Mind Synch because Asami doesn't want to combine his mind with Akihito. After all, the first time he tried, he got the world greatest headache of the time due to Akihito's _former_ status. As Akihito hadn't Awakened yet then. But now, Asami could try but he got a feeling that he best not if he didn't want Akihito to hate him.

With the symbol in his eyes vanished, Asami could hear Akihito loud and clear yet, strangely enough, he got a feeling of tranquility, solitude, euphony, the unity of union, and the feeling of, ultimately, preciousness. So pure and uncontaminated. So unadulterated flawless. Asami nearly gasped in surprised as he feels Akihito's soul. Unknowing, Asami nearly Unified with Akihito without his knowledge.

Their soul sings with and for each other so cleared and pure that Akihito nearly lose his own mind and rape Akihito right there. Lucky for Asami, Akihito was too occupied with his own thought to notice the look of concupiscence from Asami.

Asami unknowingly swallowed his own saliva down to control himself.

Still, a question perk in the deep of his mind. Why wasn't he able to synch or even read Akihito's mind last time? Was it really because Akihito didn't Awaken back then? Really? What is Akihito hiding? Well, whatever it was, I will find it out soon enough.

 _"What should I do? I know that this man- Asami- isn't Dark Dragon. But they both looked and acted, even felt, the same! And if they think the same too then would that mean that Asami would be able to read my mind? Nah, that's not possible! This is the reality, not Cosmos. Akihito, you are not Fireball in this world. You are Takaba Akihito Seimei, not Takaba Akihito Gitsune! There is no way that Asami would know that I can travels to other worlds, much less into a game of all place! That's right, Akihito. Even if that stupid red string connects Asami to you, don't forget who you are! Fight-on!_

Asami has to say, he would never have expected that.

Dark Dragon? Cosmos? Fireball? Seimei? As in Abe no Seimei? Gitsune? As in a demon-fox? Travel to other worlds? Red-String?

To say that Asami is confused were be an underestimation of the year.

Asami continued to synch to Akihito's thought.

 _Arg, who am I kidding? Even mom and dad said that I would have an easier time stealing than lying. Even Kuni-nii look like he was going to call a doctor for me when I attempt to lie to him. Not to mention Ei-nii... he had always laughed at me for even thinking of lying. Arg, stupid Dark Dragon. Stupid Asami... Arg, fine. Keep telling yourself that Akihito. It won't make much different._

 _Damn it! How am I going to explain to him that I can see his fucking damn status profile on top of his head! You know what? Why not just tell him that you can see profile charts like a game character. That should be easier to explains, right? Arg, goddamnit! This world doesn't even have any damn idea of what MMORPG is, much less VRMMO! Their senses of games were so ancients and so bloody that it make my skins tingle. Betting between who will kill the most monster in the Tunnel or Tower? Betting to see who will die faster? Seriously? It's no wonder why their lives are so harsh. They have no sense of peace nor sense of development, no sense of advancement in their technology at all. The only thing that advance are weapons and armors, other than that? Heh, even a kindergarter will be smarter and wiser than an adult in this world._

 _... Akihito, you're distracting yourself, not him._

 _Arg, I want to cry. Damn fucking world system._

"Akihito, you're thinking out loud." Asami amusingly lied with a straight face. Akihito didn't even notice that he had said that last sentence out loud.

Akihito jerked in surprise.

Both men turn to silence. Asami was smirking with amusement while Akihito was blushing so red that Asami was more than tempted to kiss him, haven't been for the serious situation.

"S-since when?" Akihito asked, completely embarrassed that he thought out loud. This was one of the habits that both the former and the now Akihito shared. Their inability to lied.

"Since the part where you compare me to someone called Dark Dragon," Asami replied with a cold tone. No, Asami isn't jealous. His just plain pissed off that Akihito is hiding something from him and he is just enraged that someone else might have kissed and hold Akihito like he did.

Akihito flinched as he'd pale. Asami didn't have to synch into his mind to know or read the fear on Akihito's face.

"So, who is Dark Dragon?" Asami asked, completely enrage at the thought that Akihito might have cheated on him.

Although, they aren't even going out. Much less marry.

Asami refused. He refused to knowledge that someone might steal Akihito from him. He had loved this precious little kitty for more than five years already. He refused to let anyone take him away from him.

Akihito would never know that Ryuichi had 'stalking' him for more than five years. He would also never notice that Ryuichi had killed a lot of people who had tried to hit on the naive boy. Akihito is his and his only. He would not share and would not even think about sharing Akihito.

Beside, Ryuichi was only waiting for when Akihito Awakened. He already got the permission - with a bit of threat- from both his parents and Grandfather. The permission to Unified with Akihito. For life.

So, whether or not Akihito like it, Asami Ryuichi will never let him go. Takaba Akihito just doesn't know that.

"I am still waiting, Akihito. Take your time, I have all day and _night_."

Akihito pale at the complication. Asami is still on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Staying in this position for the rest of the day and night? Arg, Akihito wanted to cry at the idea.

Goddamnit.

"Fine. Let me up. This is going to take some time. I also need to let Gokudera-sensei that I will be missing class today." Akihito pouted and resigned to his fate. His eyes met with Asami's golden eyes and he felt his whole body responding to the gaze.

Goddamnit, why is that both that man and Asami both look, act, feel, and even fucking damn smell the same?! Akihito blushed and Asami smirked before diving in for more kisses from Akihito.

Akihito froze but the kisses come and go so quick that he barely have any time for respond.

Akihito nearly complained at the loss of heat from Asami. He didn't notice how cold his body was until he loses the heat.

Asami too didn't notice that his body was so hot until he feels the cold. He looks at Akihito and also notices the lost look in the boy's eyes. He smiled. So, they both had already missed each other.

Akihito and Asami's eyes met. Asami blends down to kissed the boy's lips and nip it between his tongue a couple of times before letting go.

Akihito's breathing out softly as Asami's lips left his own.

Asami's eyes soften at the look on Akihito's face before he turned away and closed his eyes. A couple second later, Asami reopened his eyes and nodded toward Akihito.

Akihito's eyebrows lift in curiosity. Did Asami know Telepath? Maa, it is none of his business.

A minute later, a maid came in with some tea and snacks. The maid or servant look very different from what Akihito thought.

In his former world, the servant in the hospital all wore the same uniforms, no matter what race they are. However, the servant that came to Asami's room- he just noticed that his in Asami's room- doesn't look like human-like.

No, in fact, they don't look like human-like at all.

Seeing the curious look on Akihito's face, Asami smirked.

"They're Paper-Doll, Akihito," Asami informed him as he sat down on the table. He signal for Akihito to come seat next to him and Akihito complied.

So innocence and naive. Asami thought that Akihito is far too innocent.

Akihito took a seat and thanks to the maid, causing her to bow and smile softly. She didn't talk at all but Akihito can read her body language that she's very happy for the respectful treatment.

Akihito blinked as he looked above the maid's head.

A text screen meets his eyes.

|Name: Risa N.R.C. | Level: 20 | Race: Paper-Doll|  
|Health: 980 | Active Traits: Healing Speed| Master: The Forever Emperor| Info: A creature created by The Forever Emperor. Their similarity to the humans in both physical, emotional and spiritual. However, they lack the ability to reproduce and cannot betray their creator. Their physical appearance will forever look the same. Stats are base on their creator's whims.

Were they created? Ah, Paper-Doll...

"Asa-" A glared from Asami causes Akihito to shut up.

"Ryuichi. You will call me Ryuichi. I can't have anyone else knowing that Surname," Asami used the truth as both an excuse and a command for Akihito to called him using his name.

Akihito blushed at the thought of calling Asami by his first name. He hesitated but a sharp glared from the man make he agreed.

"Ryuichi..." Akihito blushed bright red as Asami smiled at him before suddenly pulling him to his laps.

"What!" Akihito blushed as Ryuichi kissed him deeply while holding him to his chest. Akihito can't help but respond to the kiss as he kisses back. The kiss wasn't just sexually heated but also passion and very _nice._

"Akihito, marry me," The heat in Ryuichi's eyes didn't let Akihito refuse the request. Ryuichi didn't even bother with the fact that this Akihito and the one that he had been 'stalking' for years might not be the same person. He knew it instinctive that this Akihito isn't the same one anymore but he also knew that they are the same. Somehow, one way or another. This is the Akihito that he wants. More now than ever.

"M-marry?" Akihito looks like he's going to faint at the idea. Where did this come from?

"I asked you this question last time too. You said to wait for when you Awakened first. Akihito, we both know that with my background, if you not Awakened, then we can never be together. My parents and grandpa wouldn't even think about it, let alone talk about it. However, because Grandpa found you adorable and mother think that you are very bright, father and I had come to an agreement that when you're Awakened, I will ask you again. Father had already prepared for taking you into the Clan." Ryuichi said as he pulled Akihito fully to his chest.

Akihito lay his head on the broad chest of Ryuichi as he thought about what the man had just said.

Marriage? Me?

"Seriously?" He murmured to himself. Akihito feels confused.

Half an hour later, Akihito takes in a deep breath and stop thinking about the proposal from Ryuichi.

"I am not Takaba Akihito Seimei. The Akihito of this world has- for lack of intel and information-vanished. I work up three months ago in this body as it bled on the floor of my apartment. Both Kou and Takato just happen to got there to inform me of the passing meteor since I had apparently broken my News-Reports Station. However, when I opened my eyes, everything isn't the way I know anymore. My family members were surprisingly still the same. My two best friends are too. Yet, the world that I know of itself isn't.

Ne, Asa-Ryuichi, did you know, my world doesn't have the Tunnels nor the Towers. What it have was highly effective technology that could extend human life up to 200 years old. Did you know that in my world, we have technology so high that it made it possible for the normal human to travels to other planets? To the moon and the stars beyond. Did you know that we created another world using energy and technology, making it possible to play in there? Those worlds were what we called Virtual Reality games. I was inside Cosmos, the lead number one Virtual Reality Mass-Multiplayer games when I somewhat got transfer or teleport here." Akihito looks like he was going to cry as each word left his mouth.

The frustration of not being able to cry when he was all but lost had made the stresses that he gains over the past three months finally let loss. He can't tell Kou and Takato that he isn't Akihito Seimei but Akihito Gitsune. He can't tell his parents that they don't have to work so hard on that game anymore since he can now go outside and run like normal children. He can't even tell them how much he loves and appreciates their efforts for all these time.

"D-did you know that I wanted to cry so much but cannot since this body is now been a part of the System? It controls my emotions, making sure that I won't break down. It let me see numbers, data, names, levels, information about other people. Animals, plants, rocks, you. Everything. I can see information about anything and everything. Even the very air itself was visible to me for a couple of days, until I learned to ignored it nor filtered it from my vision.

And then, I found out that I can still go to Cosmos once a week. In there, the time in this reality flows by the second. One hour in there is one second in this world. Do you know how confusing I was?

I just want to go back home. Yet, when I found out that there was no one named Takaba Akihito Gitsune or no family by the name of Takaba in that world, do you know that I nearly cause a massacre in the game?

To distract myself, I had gone to a Hell Level Dungeon and cleared it.

Do you know that I was very much in fear that I won't die? Even after clearing the Dungeon, I didn't die. I had to resort to desperate measures and open a Heaven level Dungeon by myself.

I did prove that I can also die like normal player midway through the Dungeon. However, unlike the other players, when I did die, all it did was force me back to this world and denied me any access back to Cosmos for a month." Akihito softly murmured to Ryuichi chest.

Asami Ryuichi once again proved that his maturity and intelligence wasn't normal. Even when Akihito said some things that he can't even understand, he uses context clue and a bit of mind synch to understand it. He found it fascinating that Akihito's mind was so bright and beautiful compared to his own darkness. He found the following information that Akihito gives fascinating and very interesting.

He still has questions concerning a couple of things but he will wait for more explanations first.

A couple hours later, Asami still remembers to re-asked his question again since Akihito hadn't answered it.

"Akihito, when did you Awakened?" Asami has a suspicious idea in the back of his head that said that Akihito's Awakening wasn't a small matter.

"Huh? On that night when the meteors passed by," Akihito replied from the warm of Asa-Ryuichi's chest.

A look of comprehensive enter Ryuichi's eyes.

"Ryuichi?" A similar look of suspiciousness is on Akihito's face.

"Akihito, what is your real Initial Ability?" Asami wanted to confirmed.

"..." Akihito hesitate. Should he really tell him?

Knowing the reason why Akihito was hesitating, Ryuichi smirked.

"By the way, after you tell me that, whether or not you agree to marry me or not, you are going to marry me," Ryuichi look like one very satisfy cat with that smirked on his face.

"..." Oh my god, what is this dominion man? Why is... you know that. There is no point refusing since this man wouldn't care whether or not I refused. He would just do it. Damn possessive man.

"Even though I am not the Akihito that you loved?" Akihito looks at Asami, completely looking at his eyes. He is not the Akihito that Asami knows and 'stalk'.

Ryuichi smiled. "You are you. Whether you think you belong to this world or not, you are you. That's all that matter to me," Akihito look like he was going to cry at Ryuichi's answer.

"Don't cry, little Kitten," Ryuichi said as he kisses Akihito over and over again.

Half an hour of kissing and groping - on Asami's part - later, Akihito and Asami returned to their talks of initial ability.

"So, what is your Initial Ability, Akihito?" Asami asked as he holds Akihito on his laps. The boy was still on his lap with his head on chest.

The boy was so light that Asami could have sworn that Akihito only weighed 120 pounds at his heaviest. He is so going to stuff Akihito up. The boy is far too little and lean.

Asami might have called Akihito a boy but Akihito was already 25 years old, but then again, Asami is already 32 this year. He is 7 years older than Akihito, after all.

"My Initial Ability is called 'Void Dimension.' Although this is an initial ability, it actually has three stages. The first stages were called Void Gates. It allowed me to go to Cosmos. The second stage is called Dimension Shifter. This ability is a bit different. It allowed me to uses my Inventory to shift things from Cosmos into this world. I don't know if there is a limited to the thing that I can shift or not but so far, I can transfer nearly everything that I had in Cosmos to this world. The third stage of the Void Dimension is another ability. I don't know what I can call this ability as. This ability is... different in both terms of ability and power. This ability allows me to shared my vision or ability to see the profile stats of things..." Akihito looks confused for a second before looking at Ryuichi with a look in his eyes.

"You know what? It might be better if I just show you," Akihito said as he grabs Ryuichi's hand and places it on his forehead.

"Show Profile Restriction Level 1," Akihito murmured softly. Since Asami isn't a Friend nor Family member,

Ryuichi's eyes widen when something, a stats profile screen, enters his eyes. The color was different from what he is used to as a Hunter and have more details.

On top of Akihito's head was the following;

| **Name:** Takaba, Akihito Seimei **Level** : 12 | **Age** : 25|  
| **Class** : East Tower Room 1A.S.A | **Active Traits** : Infinity Mana Regeneration|  
| **Mastery** : Primary Starter | **Title** : Adrenaline Brat, The Dimensional Traveler,...| **Health** : 834 | **Magic/Spirit** : 1683 **Information** : T _akaba Akihito Seimei and Takaba Akihito Gitsune. Two souls of the exact same copy. One is an energetic boy who liked to do dangerous acts while the other have to be in the hospital 90% of his life. When the God are at their end, they called for the boy's help. Two souls merge into one life with each other's ability building over their life. May the boy called Akihito help provides the humanity survived._ **Endline till The End of Time; 5 months 20 Days and 6 Hours|**

Asami froze at that information. Akihito looks at Asami nervously.

"Okay, so those meteors are the warning signs," Asami narrowed his eyes at the deadline.

"...Yeah." Akihito looked so nervous that Asami has to kiss the boy to distract him.

"It seems like we don't have many times left. However, before that, Akihito, you should let your parents know that we're getting Unified." Asami said as he picked up Akihito and walked toward his bed. His whole body had already passed the point of returned.

Signing out loud, Akihito look at Asami with a look that says 'Are you sure you wanted to marry me?' Asami just answered him with a smirked.

"Asami" A glared from the golden eyes make Akihito flinch, "Ryuichi, I don't know what will happen to you if you marry me. In Cosmos, the Marriage System is very hard to understand. As my body is more of a gamer than anything else. The System might affect us. Which meant that if we're married for real, there will be no such things as Divorce or Separation. Only death will really do us apart." Akihito said, worried and bothered at the same time. He didn't know if he even loved Ryuichi in that way, as he has never dated before. So, he's worry that if he met someone who he might actually like, he would hurt Ryuichi's feeling. Or what if Ryuichi doesn't love him enough and left him since Akihito is stupid and not rich?

Arg, there's a lot of what if that leave Akihito both worried and frustrated.

At Akihito's statement, Asami smirked with satisfaction. "Good. Since I have no plan to ever let you go for the rest of our life." He said.

Akihito's eyes widen. Forever? Being with Ryuichi for forever?

Forever?

Really?

There really is someone who would like to stay with me for forever?

Ryuichi's eyes widen when he saw the look on Akihito's face.

The little drop of blue liquid coming from Akihito's eyes could only be tears. But, it's blue. His figure automatically went to wipe the tears away. As the small drops of touches his hand, a screen appeared underneath his vision.

It said:

| **Mana Tear's Blue** | Once this drop of tear dried into a gem, it will be a priceless treasure. Can be used to Embued or Infused into armor, weapon, or accessory. Can be used to Embued in Treehouse(s) created by Fireball or Akihito.

What the hell? I don't care how precious it is! All I care is that this is Akihito's tears! Ryuichi cussed the system.

"Akihito, why are you crying?" Ryuichi can't help it as his chest tightened painfully at the look on Akihito's face.

Crying? I'd cried? I really cried? Really?

Seeing the desperate look on Akihito's face, Ryuichi's chest tightened in pain. He does not want to see that face on Akihito!

Before Ryuichi knew it, he had already plunged his lips to Akihito's. The kisses cause Akihito's tears to fall even faster.

Ryuichi groaned as he bites Akihito's tongue and lips. Akihito, you can only cry in pleasure and pain! Not sadness!

Before Akihito knew it, Ryuichi had already taken off all Akihito's clothes, which was surprisingly very Chinese-like.

"Ah~" Akihito moaned as Ryuichi bite his nipples. What? Since when did he take off my clothes? Akihito wondered, silently.

The next three and a half hours was spent in both torture and pleasure.

By the end of their... love-making, Akihito was dead to the world.

Asami Ryuichi looks at the unconscious boy in his arms. Ryuichi feel both sated and satisfied. Akihito's stamina was no joke. Ryuichi knew his own body enough to know that his stamina is monstrous. Most people can't last half an hour when having sex with him. They neither fainted after half an hour or dead.

To think that Akihito's spirit is that high. Ryuichi focuses on Akihito's forehead, bringing the profile up again.

| **Name:** Takaba, Akihito Seimei **Level** : 12 | **Age** : 25|  
| **Class** : East Tower Room 1A.S.A | **Active Traits** : Infinity Mana Regeneration|  
| **Mastery** : Primary Starter | **Title** : Adrenaline Brat, The Dimensional Traveler,...| **Health** : 834 | **Magic/Spirit** : 1683 **Information** : T _akaba Akihito Seimei and Takaba Akihito Gitsune. Two souls of the exact same copy. One is an energetic boy who liked to do dangerous acts while the other have to be in the hospital 90% of his life. When the God are at their end, they called for the boy's help. Two souls merge into one life with each other's ability building over their life. May the boy called Akihito help provides the humanity survived._ **Endline till The End of Time; 5 months 20 Days and 3 Hours|**

The only thing that has changed was the time limit.

One thing that Ryuichi is curious about was the ellipse behind the titles that Akihito has. Just how many other titles did Akihito truly have?

Ryuichi narrowed his eyes. It seems like he had a lot of things to prepared for. This "The End of Time" is referring to what exactly? Ryuichi would have to have Kirishima research about that. If he recalled it right, there are three ancient stories about The End of Time for the Towers and the Tunnels. Something about the Red Stars meteors and poison mist that changes the environment and temperature. Ryuichi can't recall all the details so he will have to ask Kirishima.

Five more months isn't a lot of time lelft to prepare for the End of the World in Ryuichi's opinion but he can make do with this. He isn't an Asami for nothing. He have more than enough connection to collects all the things needed.

Weapons? No problem.

Food? No problem.

Medicine? It might be limited with only five months left but not a problem.

Commodity? Not a problem.

Armors? Not a problem.

Resources? Not a problem. He had his own mines for metal and resources that is not the Clans.

The only problem that Ryuichi have is storage space. The Asami's warehouse spaces are far too limited. His own warehouse isn't enough. It seems like he has to get Kirishima to get someone to build more warehouse.

Minds makeup, Ryuichi closed his eyes.

'Kirishima,' He called.

'Yes, Ryuichi-sama?' Kirishima answered, a bit curious. Since Kirishima can feel the intense aura from his Young Master, he knew that Ryuichi-sama will be very busy with his _lover_. Which was why he is so curious why the man called him.

He knew that it wasn't to pick up a corpse since Ryuichi-sama didn't sound disappointed. Which was a surprised since all his _flings_ before never last long to even satisfy him.

'Do a research on what The End of Time. I want to know what the red star meteor is and what the poison mist will do to humans. See if there is any story about it. After that, have Akira hire someone to build three Warehouse next to my house. Have Satou convert the two floors below my apartment on the Fifth Block into secures storage room. I will send you a list of things that I want you to buy and transport to the apartment." Ryuichi continues to give Kirishima commands.

There are hundreds of things that Ryuichi wanted to be done so the talks take a while. Good thing that Kirishima's memory is more than good enough to remember every that Ryuichi said.

Kirishima is confused about the orders but he won't asked since he isn't that stupid. After researching about the End of Time that Ryuichi-sama asked about, it would had answer any or nearly all the questions that he had.

After that, Ryuichi went back to watching Akihito sleep. It doesn't take long before Akihito's breathe- which surprising smell like something sweet and dark- take Ryuichi into the dream land.

While both Ryuichi and Akihito was sleeping, Kirishima was going through three stacks of old stories from more than three hundred years ago. Stories that were so ancients yet strangely enough, so rare that it nearly doesn't exist haven't been because of Ryuichi's search for stories about the Tower's origin.

As for Ryuichi's subordinates, they were so busy that they barely have any time to drink water. For those that were tasked to help Akira, Suoh's right hand, remodeling the two floors below Ryuichi's apartment, they were so thankful that they aren't that busy. For others, they don't even have time to think about going to the Tunnel or the Towers since they were far too busy.

When Ryuichi's force make such this big of a movement, there is no way that people won't notice.

People were both curious and interested in the movement. There are those that watches Ryuichi's movement with discerning and then there are people that trust in his movement so much that they copy it.

Both types are smarts, people. The ones that see it but only watch it with interest and do nothing, those are shortsighted people. By the time that they notice that something would wrong, by then it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation and Marriage

Chapter 4: Preparation For The Future, and Marriage Vow

* * *

The first thing that Akihito saw when he has awoken the next day was a brand new label in bright orange in the corner of his eyes, reading:

| **World Announcement:** The Vow of Eternal had been made between Takaba, Akihito Seimei and Asami, Ryuichi The Eternal Emperor of Night. A special privilege is gifted to Asami, Ryuichi for having no doubt of his sentimental for the Dimensional Traveler. May this gift help the pair in the forward days, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in both sickness and health, in dead and beyond, for Eternity of Time. _Please give the Ring of Eternal Vow to your Marriage Partner with 3 Days._ |

Okay, what the hell?!

Eternal Vow?!

As in Eternal Vow?! The one that any player in Cosmos yearn for so much that a proper research conduct was placed on?

The Vow that made it possible for the married couple to share status, debuff, inventory, house, experiences gain, and all the goodies?!

That Eternal Vow?! The one that Kou hankering for so much that he spends three million gold coins just to have someone give him some clues?

What? In Cosmos, 3,000,000 Gold Coins isn't a joke. That much was already enough to buy two houses that have 3 rooms each!

In Cosmos, the currency is different from here and Akihito's former world. Cosmos's currency has only three forms.

The first one, Coins: Copper, Silver, Gold, and Diamond. 1,000 Copper coin equal to 1 Silver. 1,000 Silver coin equal to 1 Gold Coin, and 10,000 Gold coin is 1 Diamond Coin.

The only Guild that has enough money to actually have Diamond Coin is the top 10 Guild. This was why the exchanges rate from games currencies to real life currency is so fair, is hard to get rich in this game.

The Second currency, Credits. Credits are only possible to earn in Dungeon and Maze. Sometimes, in high-level dungeon and maze, small NPC towns and cities will generate. Credits are used to purchases material and items from those towns. The items there is all special rank and rarely drops from boss level monsters. The Phase Stone that was drop when Akihito cleared out in Availario Dungeon Hardcore Dungeon Floor 50 was one of the rarer drops.

To be completely honest, Fireball's luck was so damn high that those rare drops always drop whenever he cleared a dungeon. So, he rarely uses Credits to purchase materials. Which was why Fireball's Credits had already accumulated over the limits that a character has. Somethings that is easier to do it is done, Soloist.

The last, and most famous, currency in Cosmos wasn't something that is earned easily. Not even real life currency can buy it. For coins, it is exchangeable to and from real money, for Credits, it is possible to earn it relatively easily if you know which monsters to slaughter. This currency is called Origin Heart.

Origin Heart cannot be used in trades, buy, transfer or stash away. There is only two way that it can be earned. The first one is for Marriage Couple who complete the quest and earned the right to use the Eternal Vows. However, if one of the couples died then the Origin Heart will disappear and will only appear again after the couple stays together for five months, unseparated. The second one was... Finding and marrying someone who is so attuned to you that is making it sounds like your soulmate. This, wasn't just hard and complicated to complete. This was near impossible to complete.

In fact, the second one was known only because the owner of the company that created Cosmos had fallen in love with a male partner and married him even before they were 15 years old. He had married in both in games and in real life. They had been married ever since both of them were still only in middle school. Can you believe that?

Origin Heart isn't something that was easy to earns. Even Fireball had only two Origin Heart. One from completing the quest with DarkDragon for that marriage vow -only to ran away from the man himself. Although, the Origin heart didn't disappear for some reason. The second one was when Akihito accidental gain the Title: Longest Marriage Couple to Stay Together. Which reminded him that he was still married to DarkDragon, so he went to the marriage temple and Separated them by kissing someone else in front of the man himself before completely ran away.

To this day, Fireball still avoids the man. Admittedly, Akihito didn't know that he was the only one that DarkDragon- the other Asami from his former world- to ever married to, whether or not it was in games or reality. If he only he knew...

Which was why now, Akihito was so shocked that he had completed an Eternal Vow with Ryuichi. Why? Because this would mean that he could get Origin Heart too. It could be used to strengthen the life force or health of himself or other! Permanently!

Akihito blinks in complete bewilderment.

"Akihito?" A deep and somewhat tired voice asked quietly behind him. It was then that Akihito notices that Asami- Ryuichi - had him inside his chest and holding him so tight that Akihito feels like a butterfly in a cocoon. He feels safe, content and very satisfies.

"Ryuichi..." The voice that Akihito said his name made Asami blink in confusion. There's a somewhat bemused tone in his wife -yes wife- voice.

"What's wrong?" He asked, now completely awake.

"There's something the System wanted to give you for marrying me... Which was kind of strange, since we haven't had our ceremony yet. There wasn't even a ring on my finger-" Akihito found himself speechless when he notices the gold ring on his finger. It seems like Asami put it on him when he was dead to the world.

Asami smirked at the look on the boy's face. His boy.

Asami had never told the boy and won't tell him yet but Asami has had that ring ever since he first lay his eyes on the boy. That's when Akihito is only in middle school. No, maybe ever since in elementary school? Asami only knows that the rings had suddenly appeared when his eyes lay on the boy. It suddenly formed- yes, from nowhere, on his marriage finger that one particular day. Which was why he knew that Akihito belongs to him. He knew that Akihito belongs to him since then but he had only fallen in love with the boy when they met again five years ago. Ryuichi had always kept tabs on the boy but he wasn't paying that much attention to the boy. After all, he was just a kid back then.

Ryuichi should have been confused and suspicious of the ring but he wasn't. He knew what the ring is. His father and grandfather, even his grandfather other brothers, had their own rings formed when they first lay eyes on their partner. His grandfather had wanted Ryuichi to marry Akihito only because he knew what this ring meant for them.

His soulmate. Yes, the Asami clan believe in Soulmate. Asides from the Asami Clan, there is four other Clan in Japan that also believe in Soulmate, too. The Inukawa Clan, the Sawada Clan, and the Hibarinoki. Those other clan had shared their finds with the Asami clan about the rings and what it meant.

Ryuichi's cousin, Ieyasu Giotto of the Sawada Clan, have three Soulmates. Which was rare but wasn't impossible since the man was so damn powerful. His other cousin from his mother's side, the Yukimura, was also affected by the Asami's bloodline that they form their own sets of rings. Yukimura Seiichi specifically was very powerful so his partner, Sanada Genichiro, was also powerful. As for his father's bloodline, no his father wasn't originally an Asami but rather an Inukawa, their bloodline was far stronger since, in the past, they had a marriage with a deity or was it a god so their blood was strong.

Which was why Ryuichi's title when he first Awakened when he was only 3 years old was already "The Forever Emperor". His bloodline was so strong that Ryuichi was made an heir to the Throne. Only for him to reject it. So, now, he's the tutor of the current heir.

All of these only make the ring on Akihito's finger weight heavier if the boy knew so Ryuichi didn't tell him.

Akihito looks at the item and tries to inspect it, only to fail. His blinks in surprise. No way, my Inspection level is already maxed out, how can I not inspect this ring?! Not to mention, my Appraisal and Scanning skills are both max out too.

Hmmm... what does this mean. Does this mean that this ring is higher level than World Item?

Inspect!

Bz. Fail.

Appraisal!

Bz. Fail.

What the fuck?!

Scan!

Bz. Fail.

What? Why won't it work? Hmmm, let's try evaluation then.

Evaluate.

| **Ring of Soulmate** : _In this world, there is bloodline that would form their rings of Soulmate when their eyes first land on their soulmate. The ring's power origin from the Tunnel and the Tower. Can be used inside the Tunnel and Tower if a magic enchanter enhanced the ring._ |

What?

This ring formed by the Tower and the Tunnels magic?!

Akihito blinks in surprised.

Ryuichi looks Akihito's face and reads his emotion like an open book. The boy was never good at keeping secret nor was he good at poker-face.

His boy is so adorable with his face ever-changing like that...

"Akihito?" He asked again.

Akihito looks at As-Ryuichi and blinks his eyes.

"What's wrong?" The older man asked as he pulled his wife to his chest.

"Ryuichi, it said that his ring was given by the Tower and the Tunnel of this world's magic," Akihito sees no need to hid this from the man since the older man would have known it already.

Instead of seeing a smirk on the older man's face, Ryuichi's face slightly showed a look of surprise and comprehension instead.

"Ryuichi? Does that mean you don't know that this ring was from by the Tower?" Akihito asked since he caught the look in the older man's eyes.

"No... These Soul rings are something that had been in powerful clan's bloodline ever since the old time so we don't really think that it was formed by the Tower's magic. After all, there is nothing special from it asides from the fact that it pointed us toward our soulmate." Asami answered as he lifts Akihito hand to his lips and kissed the ring finger with a smirk on his lips.

Amusing, so Akihito could tell the origin of the ring. When he first lays eyes on the boy, two rings form on his ring finger so he knew right away that Akihito was going to be his. However, he has never questioned the origin of the ring before. He doubts that anyone has.

When Akihito heard that smirking voice, he rolled his eyes.

"Completely normal, my ass. This is a magical artifact, you know?" Akihito said from within Asami's chest, completely content with staying in the warm of his... husband's chest.

"Magical artifact?" Asami asked, with a somewhat understanding in his mind but not completely getting it. This was the first time that he heard of magical artifact asides from what he knew of. He had never thought that these ring might be an artifact, magical? Yes, but artifact? No.

"Yep. If a magic enchanter enhances the ring then it could turn into a lot of things. For example, an enhanced ring that increases your stats, such as speed, intuition, weight, and the likes. It could even be turned into a ring that allows the wearer to share his or her life force with their partner. A lot of things, actually. Just to name a few," Akihito said as he listens to Ryuichi's steady heartbeat.

Asami was quiet as he listened to Akihito's explanation. A lot of things the ring could be enhanced to be, indeed.

"Akihito, you said that it needs a magic enchanter, right?" Asami asked.

"Hmm," Akihito confirmed.

That's the thing. The only magic enhancer in this world is from the Sawada Clan. Specifically, the magic enhancer was Giotto's little brother. Someone that he did not want to even get close to since the boy was far too innocent and was so protected by family members that not even an ant can get close to.

The silence lasts a while. Akihito doesn't mind, he like listening to Ryuichi's breathe and his heartbeat. So strong and steady.

But after a while, Akihito can tell that something is troubling his husband.

"Asami? Is something wrong?" Akihito asked as he looks up at from Ryuichi's chest.

"There is only one magic enchanter in this world and that boy is so protected that not even an ant can get close to him," Asami said. He doesn't really care about the enhancement that it would do to his stats, however, he is curious about what a magical artifact is like.

"Huh? Only one? Seriously? What about inscriptions? Or blessing?" Akihito's eyes widen at that.

Asami smiled at the wide eyes of his boy as he tugs his finger through the messy hair. The boy's hair wasn't that long since it doesn't even reach his shoulder but it was longer than his own. And super soft too.

"Holy blessing? Yes, but it's only for a couple of days before it vanishes. It isn't permanent. And what is inscription? I had never heard of that before," Asami said to the blinking of his mate's eyes. Akihito just sighed at the replied before he remembered something. Instead of answering his mate's question, he calmly changes the topic. He did not want to answer that question, as he hasn't confirmed whether or not his scripting skills are usable in this world, or if there is restriction toward it. Asami knew that Akihito was changing the topic but allow it anyway.

"Ah, that's right. The system wants me to give you something. Wait for a second," Akihito said as he twists out of Ryuichi's hold and set up straight, which earn him a gasp as small tinkling pain come from his back. He glared at the man that caused the pain only to see a smirked on the perfect face.

Damn it. He silently cursed.

"Inventory," Akihito murmured. A split second later, his Inventory open and more than ten tabs of all kind of labels meet his eyes. There's Weapons, Light Armors, Knives, Cooking Ingredients, Alchemy Ingredient, Weaponsmith Items, Farming Stuff, Skinning Items, Foraging Items, Herb Seeds, Crystals& Stones, Tailoring Items, Jewelry, Creature Item, Drops to Sell, Daily quests items, Gems, Potions, Books, Collection, and all kind of labels. Akihito had to go to the label that said; System Drop item. Which were items that were given as rewards from the System.

Let's see. Akihito had to scroll down a long list of item and icon before getting to all the way in the last place. Clicking on the icon of the item, Akihito has to blink his eyes in surprise.

He looks at Ryuichi with surprise in his eyes before looking at the item again to confirmed his confusion. There is no way that Ryuichi would need this thing. After all, he should already have a larger one for use. And one person can only use one. He thought to himself.

Well, whatever. If he didn't want it then is his choice.

"Item Shift," Akihito announced as he concentrates on the item before plucking placing his hand on the screen and watches it as it vanished. He takes it back out a couple second later.

Asami also set up, causing the blanket to reveal his tone chest, and look at the item in Akihito's hand.

It was a silver ring. A silver ring that has a small dragon dancing on it.

Ryuichi blinked. A ring?

"Inspect," Akihito murmured as he looks at the ring. He knew what it was but Asami doesn't so he wanted to show it to him.

| **Eternal Ring of Dimensional** : _Space of 7x8x15 Yard(cube). Cannot place live human body. Use with Spiritual force or mana. Bond to Asami Ryuichi, mate of Takaba Akihito._| Info: To increase the size, please have your mate enhance it using Phase Stone x 100.|

Akihito shows the information to Ryuichi, causing the man's eyes to widen in surprise and shock. Ryuichi's face, which was bearly readable sometimes, now looked completely shocked.

Seeing the shocked in his husband eyes, Akihito blinks.

What? What's wrong with the man now?

"Ryuichi? What's wrong?" Akihito was completely confused about why the older man froze like that upon reading the information that he had let him see. Akihito hasn't been to the library personally so he didn't know that space ring or dimensional ring was not something that is rare. No, let me rephrase that. It is not rare. It is legendary. The only one that was rumored to have a space ring was the Emperor, Emperor Tetsuhiro, from more than three hundred years ago.

If that wasn't shocking enough, The Emperor's Ring only has a space of 2 by 2 yard, it wasn't even close to the size of the ring on Akihito's hand.

Seeing that Asami isn't going to move anytime soon, Akihito sighed internally and grab his hand before sliding the ring down on his index finger, on Asami's right hand.

A soft glow comes from the ring before it vanished, leaving only an ordinally looking ring.

Still, the warm from the ring was enough to cause Asami to snap out of his shock.

"Akihito... this is a space ring." He states, completely calm.

"Yes, is a space ring. What is so surprised about that? It's not of the size is that big. Why are you so surprised?" Akihito asked as he rolled his eyes and tried to get up from the bed, he needs a shower.

However, before he could move away, he was pulled back into the bed by a smirking Asami who's eyes are looking at Akihito with intense looks that it makes Akihito shivers, recalling what had taken place last night when Asami had that same look in his eyes.

"R-Ryuichi?" He asked, completely nervous by the looks that he is getting. Akihito swallowed.

"Akihito, do you know that space ring isn't something that you should show to the world much less let anyone know that you have it?" Asami's tense voice make alert ringing in Akihito's ears.

Rare? Seriously? But this world has the Tunnels and the Towers! How was something like Inventory ring or Space ring rare?

Seeing the look of confusion in Akihito's eyes, Ryuichi smirked and release the boy after kissing his forehead.

"Really? Is inventory ring rare? For real?" Akihito asked before he comprehends what he just did and give to Asami. He pale.

Seriously?

"... How rare?" He asked. Akihito isn't stupid. He knew that if its rare than that would only mean that people are more than willing to kill for it. It means troublesome. Not that Akihito feared trouble but he didn't want Asami to get in trouble because of him.

"Rare enough that the only people who had it in the past are now all dead," The golden eyes narrowed.

That statement makes Akihito froze.

"However, it isn't so rare that my clan doesn't have one. Although the one that grandfather has, it's size is far smaller than this one, it is still a space ring... Wait, did you called it Inventory Ring?" Ryuichi asked, now completely surprised.

"Hm. It's an Inventory Ring. Not space ring since space ring cannot store fresh food like fruits since it doesn't have oxygen in it," Akihito said as he looks at the surprised look on Asami's face. He found out that a lot of things that he did, surprised Asami to no end.

Akihito liked it when his husband looks so shocked, which shows in his expressions. The man had a far too good for a poker face and rarely shown other expression asides from contentment, a smirk fill with the teasing, a dark look that shows how pissed off he was, his narrow eyes when he worried and a couple of another expression. Shocked wasn't some things that Akihito would see often.

"Oh? So, this ring can store freshness? I must admit, that would be a great feature to the ring that Grandfather has. It would save a lot of trouble and space." Asami already can see what he could do with it.

"Huh? Then why didn't you have a Jewelry Enchanter or someone similar just turned those ring into Inventory rings?" Akihito asked, completely confused. This world has magic, something that would only be possible in games. For Akihito, this speaks of unlimited paths and all sorts of things that can be done. Why didn't someone think of creating space ring or inventory ring or interspatial ring, at all?

Surely, there must be a hunter out there that could use space element magic or have high spiritual energy that can be used to create those ring. After all, the procedure of creating a spatial bags is nearly the same as creating Inventory rings. And, Akihito had created enough spatial bags that hold millions of coins in Cosmos. It was the only thing that has enough XP to max level his Tailoring skill, which was nearly maxed out. It's only missing a couple ten more spatial bags.

Although, those bags in games were sell pretty cheap since the Inventory space could only hold up to a limit weight and space. So, Akihito hasn't tried to create an Inventory ring, yet.

"..." Asami looks at the look on Akihito's face and understanding comes to his mind with a little bit of Mind Synch.

"Akihito, you can create Inventory Ring?" Asami asked, completely calm yet internally, a hurricane was in the process of destroying every little control he has over his mind.

"Hm. I don't know if I can create it in this world. Inventory Ring, I mean. But, I can craft spatial bags. Before I was thrown into this world, I had already collected all the materials needs to make the bags since I was trying to max out my Tailoring profession. I can craft about ten bags. All have a space of at least 50 meters in length, 50 meters in width, and 75 meters in height without using any Phase Stone or Unity Remnant. I don't think it was a good idea to craft any items before I finished learning what this world has to offer, so I didn't craft any yet." Akihito explained to Asami.

"That's understandable. Akihito, don't draw attention to yourself. Let me prepared for it." Asami warned. He had enough money to buy Japan as a whole country if he wanted to. He had lots of connection all over the world that didn't have anything to do with his... illegal connections. If he wants something, all he has to do was open his mouth and millions of people were be more than willing to do it.

"Hm. Since you have the money and the connection to it. Ah, that's right. Do you want me to increase the space in that ring?" Akihito asked as he gets up again and put his clothes on. Asami looks at the lean muscles and a little fat on Akihito's body and his manhood harden but he will it to cool down. Now isn't the time to fuck his boy to the mistress again. There are too many things need to be done.

"Sure, the bigger the better." Why would Asami say no to that?

"Okay! Hold out your hand," Asami did as asked.

"Enchant Menu On." Akihito places one finger on top of the ring as he called out the menu for the enchanting procedure.

Five taps come out.

 **|Enchant Ring Option|** Increase Size| Decrease Weight| Decrease Presence|Increase Amount Stacks Limit| Increase Automatic Pickup Option and Range|

"Enchants all Options," Akihito said as he concentrates and started to chant the requires chants for each option. The language was in Cosmosic so Asami had no clue what it was said.

Five minutes later, Akihito turned slightly pale since he had used a lot of spirit and mana to enchant all these options. It cost him 600 Phase stones and 5 Unity Remnant. The cost wasn't that high for Akihito but if it was anyone else, they were so nervous and scared of failure that he won't have the guts to enchant all of them like Akihito did. After all, each phase stone cost at least 3,000 gold coins at the least minimum. There is no way that they're going to waste it like that. The failure rates for Enchanting isn't high but it wasn't low either.

But then again, Fireball's Enchanter skills already maxed out from enhancing crafting armors, weapons, and all sort of things. Only his Tailoring wasn't maxed out yet. He had no problem enchanting this low level of rings. Akihito smirked to himself.

"Finished. Phew. That was tiring," Akihito said as he sat down on the floor and started to meditate, completely ignoring Asami. Seeing the pale look on Akihito's face, Ryuichi's chest tighten painfully. It seems like enchanting isn't as easy as Akihito make it sounds. He won't let Akihito do this ever again if he can help it.

Still, Asami is curious. How large were the spaces inside now? Just as he thought that a hunter label of white met his vision.

 **|Eternal Ring of Dimensional** : Unit Changed: Spaces of 1300ft by 1300ft by 125 Ft _. Cannot place live human body. Use with Spiritual force or mana. Bond to Asami Ryuichi, mate of Takaba Akihito._ | Info: Successfully enchanted the following options; **Increase Size| Decrease Weight| Decrease Presence|Increase Amount Stacks Limit| Increase Automatic Pickup Option and Range|** _Increase from a small Dimension to Large Dimension. Decrease all weight by 99.9999%. Decrease the presence of the item inside the ring and the presence of the ring by 95.9999%. Increase stacks limit from 100 to 10,000. Add Automatic Pickup and increase ranges of pickup: 10 meters._

Holy!

Asami's eyes widen beyond belief. Damn, this size was already larger than three of his warehouse combine! Asami doesn't know whether he should be happy or should he be worry that the size was this large. And the stack limit? Is this what he thinks it is? He will test it later.

'Risa. Get some food in here.' He ordered.

'Yes, Master.' Risa, the Paper-Doll that he created, answered.

Asami can feel the vibration of the magic in the air as it was pulled toward Akihito. The rate that the boy covered still left amazement inside Asami no matter how many times he had seen it. The first time was when he met Akihito again five years ago. And since then, he had spied on Akihito whenever he meditates so he knew that Akihito's recovery rates are very high.

He had tried to create a Paper-Doll base on Akihito, however, it... wasn't successful since he can't copy Akihito's traits into it. The doll only last three days before it turned to ash, something that made Ryuichi so damn pissed off and frustrated. So far, he had successfully created ten Paper-Doll. Risa was the last one, the other nine dolls were with the Clan. They're the bodyguard of his mother, father, grandfather, grandfather's mate, and a couple other important figures in the clan. Risa was the only one that he take with him when he moved to Tokyo.

A couple minutes later, Risa came in with a cart quietly. She placed the steaming food on the table away from the bed and left as quietly as she came.

Asami left Akihito to his meditation as he took a quick bath.

When he comes back, he found Akihito waiting for him. The boy looked like he was going to cry as he looks at the food while waiting for Asami. He looks very hungry.

Ryuichi chuckled at the sight.

After their late breakfast or was it dinner? Asami and Akihito make a long list of things that they would need to prepared. He took care of the weapons, armors and resources list while Akihito made the food, medicines and commodities list.

Things like hard commodities that are used in energy, industrial metals, and precious metals were the top of the list. Then soft commodities like generals commoditization, animal and animal products. General items like grains, foods, and fibers. Animal and animal products like livestock and meat. For hard commodities, it's the commodity that is used for energy; Oil, gas, ethanol and the likes.

Some of the things on the list make Kirishima winced since they're very rarely used. Things that this world rarely uses, like, butter and cashmere. They are so used to have high qualities fiber that they didn't bother with things like cashmere.

The listing goes on a full day. Ryuichi had to call in Kirishima and Suoh to help with gathering all the things. Akira, after finishing his task, went with Akihito and brought large quantity amount of fresh food and seeds. Asides from preparing for the future, Asami and Akihito had also called Akihito's family and let them know of their wedding day, which takes place in another four months.

Asides from that, Akihito and Asami had to attend their own class and their own work. All of Asami's subordinate and hired worker were so busy that they rarely have any time to attend their own classes, something that isn't good. So, to counter that, Asami held a combat class/party for his subordinate inside the 10th Floor of the Tokyo East Tower.

According to what Akihito had learned from reading and lessons from Akira, the 10th Floor of the East Tower's room all have the same kind of monster. They were all rodent-like creatures. Some have red fur, some blue, some purple. Some have glowing red eyes, some glowing white eyes, some other colors. The rodents were as tall as a small five years old child and very fat.

They are fast and their claws and teeth are sharp enough to cut through ironwood within a minute. All the rooms on the 10th floor were known as the Rodent Floor Room so Asami had to prepared a couple of things for his subordinates.

As a group, they went through the whole floor in a day and gather a lot of furs, meat- which was barely edible- and a lot of medical plants. Akihito had wanted to come with Asami but was forbidden since he hasn't even finished his own requirement yet for his classes yet.

When Asami said that, Akihito was so pissed off that he went and passed his course requirement all the way to the 15th Floor and got his Hunter License Class C. This cause a somewhat... chaos in the East Tower. Of course, this didn't take long since the Asami Clan took it in their hand to hush the news of his... fast advancement.

During these time, Akihito confirmed everything that he needs to confirmed about his body... and his reality in this world. He confirmed the following;

1\. Certain actions in his daily life get turned into skills/talents/traits/ability. He can even make his own skill if his comprehension is high enough. Once he created the skill/ability/traits, it would turn into a book/scroll or a small gem that can be eating, which contains knowledge of the skill/ability/traits inside it. Granting other people the ability inside the small gem.

2\. Objects will turn into items if place inside his Inventory/Bag and can be stacked up to 10,000, and would turn back into Objects once it is taken out of the Inventory or Bag.

3\. His body works like that of a game character. After sleeping in a bed or room that he counts as a Safe Place, his wound would heal itself by 80%, HP restores by 80%, MP by 70%, and removed all status effects that are negative while giving out three positive effects/buff, randomly.

4\. Certain technique books will be treated as skill books. Technique book will turn into Skill/Ability books. Theory book will turn into knowledge book but not skill book until Akihito understood fully the complication and comprehend the theory by making it into a skill/ability/traits/etc. of his own. If certain conditions are met, Akihito can share Skill Book with allies- such as turning it into Gem of Knowledge, the gem that stores the skill/ability/traits inside.

5\. Allies can be added to form a party. The limitation is set to 7 by default. Once allies are in the party, they can telepath privately within a range. Once they're in the party, a certain kill percentage would be count as share kill. However, the limit of the share kill only count if Akihito's kill is higher than theirs, otherwise, the system won't knowledge it.

6\. This ability can be temporarily extended to others through the use of the party system. Healing work both over time and nearly instantly when in a party. It also can generate certain items from monsters even if the monsters don't have physical bodies. These items include crafting materials, healing item and money or rare and weird-looking currency.

7\. This is considered turning an illusion into reality. It also has the effect of making training areas into full battle areas, as well as making a boss mob appear like an instant dungeon, however, this only happen when Akihito is inside the Tower and or the Tunnel. In each individual room in the Tower or Tunnel, if Akihito investigated it and understand it then those rooms will be Save as a File into the system. Next time he comes back, only two random things inside the room will change.

8\. Just by looking at some person or thing, the system will automatically inform him of name and level. Using Observe/Examine/etc. he can identify attributes accurately and without bias. This is limited to his knowledge of the world and his understanding of his surrounding. Once he fully comprehended the meaning or the detail of certain thing, it will increase the detail of the person or thing that he looks at.

9\. EXP points can be gained by defeating enemies (monsters, Hunters, etc.) to completing tasks that are given by people, his environment, and situation that the System recognize. For example, the System gave out the quest of preparing for his Marriage to both him and Ryuichi, since the man is still in the same party as him.

All of these details were confirmed in both the Tower and Tunnel and outside them.

Which explains how Akihito had changed. Both mentally and physically.

So, here he was, arms across his chest, glaring at Ryuichi with so much heat that it made both Kirishima and Suoh sweat drops. Although, Akihito had a feeling that his glared only look like a pout for Ryuichi.

"Akihito," Ryuichi's voice was cold and hard in warning.

"I am going!" Akihito yelled, completely disregarding the coldness in Ryuichi's voice. He isn't so weak that Ryuichi had to protect him all the time. Besides, he had already confirmed that his physical body is exactly like a game character. Which mean that he gains experiences by going on killing sprees on monsters. Akihito, as Fireball, wasn't a soloist for nothing. In here, he might not have a lot of experiences in combat but that doesn't mean that he didn't remember his instinct when he combats over millions of monsters from Cosmos.

In fact, Akihito had already confirmed that the monsters in the Tower and the Tunnel are far easier killing then the monsters from Cosmos. After all, if the monsters in the Tower's heart or head is cut off, they die right away but the monsters in Cosmos doesn't die that easily even without their head and heart. The monsters in Cosmos isn't normal like other VRMMO games. The words Hardcore Level, Hell Level, and God Level aren't for fun.

If a beginner level monster of 1 has a health and mana of respectively 100HP and 50MP for normal monsters in general, the hardcore level is 100x of that, Hell level is 1,000x of that. God levels are world creature is totally different. Thank god- or the developers- for only increasing that ratio to only 15,000HP and at least 2500MP. Boss monsters and rarity monsters do not count. Their data are far different from world creature. Which is why it was easy to increase Akihito's level in the Tower and the Tunnel.

Right now, these confirmations didn't Ryuichi any happier. In fact, ever since Akihito told him of his confirmation, Asami has been feeling very... frustrated with how fast Akihito increased his strength and status.

Why? Because of this:

 **|Name:** Takaba, Akihito Seimei **Level** : 32 | **Age** : 25|  
| **Class** : East Tower Room 1A.S.A | **Active Traits** : Infinity Mana Regeneration|  
| **Mastery** : Secondary Starter | **Title** : Adrenaline Brat, The Dimensional Traveler,...  
| **Health** : 2834 | **Magic/Spirit** : 3683|  
| **Information** : T _akaba Akihito Seimei and Takaba Akihito Gitsune. Two souls of the exact same copy. One is an energetic boy who liked to do dangerous acts while the other has to be in the hospital 90% of his life. When the God is at their end, they called for the boy's help. Two souls merge into one life with each other's ability building over their life. May the boy called Akihito help provides the humanity survived._ **Endline till The End of Time; 5 months 2 Days and 2 Hours|**

Right. It had only been 28 days since the day that Akihito agreed to marry Ryuichi and Akihito was already level 32. From what? Well, that's an easy answer.

From spree killing every monster on floor 1 through floor 3, every room. Twice over. Right, he went through it three times. All in 25 days since the day that Ryuichi prevented him from coming with him.

Although these are the only information that Ryuichi can see since they're married now- without the ceremony, yet- but he could see and feel the aura that Akihito give out. The confident, the strength, the maturity of his body, how every step that Akihito took make it look like he's gliding on the floor. The way how Akihito's body seems to radiate power, strength, and experiences.

All in 25 days.

Asami Ryuichi found for the first time in his whole life the meaning of speechless. Even his grandfather and father were speechless when he told them.

A genius? A combat genius?

Both of the older Asami's eyes shine when they met Akihito for the first time. Ryuichi's mother, Asami Reina, was so pissed that her husband and father didn't tell her that they were meeting Ryuichi's Unified. She wanted to meet Akihito, too!

Which was why Akihito is now glaring at Ryuichi. Ryuichi still doesn't allow him to go with them. Just because Akihito's level is the same as his own, does not mean that he is strong enough to come to the 10th Floor.

"Ryuichi," Akihito was so mad that he hissed out his husband's name. Ryuichi glared back.

Kirishima and Suoh both swallowed their saliva as the air grow cold and stale around the two newly-wed(not). The two of them haven't even gotten their wedding ceremony yet and they had already started to argue. And of all thing, it was over fighting in the tower. Kirishima had a feeling that Ryuichi-sama will lose the argument this time.

Both Akihito and Ryuichi knew that Akihito could and will go by himself if Ryuichi didn't let him go with him. Yet, he still doesn't want too. All of his subordinates were strong but that doesn't mean that there aren't any spies on them. He didn't want any information about Akihito out before their wedding. It is far too dangerous for his enemy to know of Akihito. His protective instinct toward Akihito is worse than a mother hen over her newly laid egg.

As if reading his mind, Akihito snorts and glared harder at Asami.

"Ryuichi, I am not that weak. Don't underestimate me," Akihito half pout, half glared at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi sighed,"I know that you aren't that weak, Akihito. However, I still don't like it," He said as he pulled the pouting boy into his arms, into his laps. Akihito's cheeks redden, not use the show of affections from anyone.

"What are you fearing, Ryuichi? Spy? Because if it is the spy then you don't need to. I have more than 10 spells that would do more than just confused a spy. Besides, if you're so worried about it than I can just stay by your sides all the time. I really don't see why you don't like me going with you. After all, it's not like I need a bodyguard. I won't be in the way," Akihito said with his cheeks red, on Ryuichi's laps.

"Akihito, I am not worried that you might be in the way. What I don't like is the fact that other people might find out about us getting marry and come after you. I can't be with you 24/7 in the Tower. The spy still has ways to communicate with people outside so it is too dangerous. It's not like you can modify how you look like- wait, can you?"

Akihito smirked at Ryuichi. Already knowing what is going through his husband's mind.

"If you asked any other player from Cosmos, the answer will be a No. However, I am different. Wanna see?" Akihito taunted Ryuichi with a teasing smirk on his face.

Seeing the look of utterly teasing and mischief on his wife's face, Ryuichi have to fight the urge to blend the boy over and make long-lasting love for him. However, since the situation is far too serious right now, he will his body to behave itself.

He can't wait for their wedding night when Akihito is truly his. Ryuichi had already confirmed that Akihito's stamina isn't a joke. He had last three hours after all. Now that both he and Akihito were so busy, he wondered how much longer is Akihito's stamina now that his level increase. Still, he would have to leave that for another time no matter how much he wanted to.

"Show me," Ryuichi smile in expectation.

"Hehehehehe. Thousands Face of Beauty #15," Akihito called out teasing as he concentrated on the system inside him. Within seconds, Akihito's look starting to morph into someone completely different, causing Kirishima and Suoh's jaw to hit the floor while Ryuichi's whole body froze.

With Akihito on his sitting laps, he could feel the way how each and every bone inside Akihito's body shift and change and... shit. Ryuichi felt like his heart was going to burst out. Akihito didn't feel any pain but he can tell that the morphing wasn't so easy as it looked like.

Now, Akihito's ash-blonde hair turn slightly brown, his eyes turn black, his height turned shorter, hair got shorter, even the bones constructions of his body is different. The only thing that stayed the same was Akihito's aura.

Ryuichi does not like it.

Still, if this meant that it would make it safer for Akihito to come with him then he would endure. However, only this time.

"Hehehe, what do you think?" Akihito smugly contempt.

"Hmm." Ryuichi's displeasure wasn't hiding from Akihito.

"What?"

"I don't like this," Ryuichi referred to Akihito's look.

"You don't like this look? Then how about this?" Akihito changes again without waiting for Ryuichi's answer. This time, Akihito's height went back to his original, only his hair stay light brown, everything else went back to how Akihito is.

"Hm," No, Ryuichi still doesn't like it.

As if reading Ryuichi's mind, along with how Ryuichi's hand is currently clawing into his hips as answers, Akihito rolled his eyes before canceling his spell. Turning his appearance back to his normal one.

"Asami, you gotta have to choose one. I am going with you guys, regardless of what you think." Akihito half glared half pout at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi glared at Akihito for the use of his last name but he didn't do anything else.

"Fine. Just choose one," Ryuichi finally said after a long silence. Both Kirishima and Suoh shared a look. Finally, there is someone that would make the Forever Emperor relegate his opinion. They both knew that the boy didn't have a clue to how much of an influence he is to their master.

Akihito had the guts to do a fist pump sitting on Ryuichi's laps at Kirishima and Suoh. Both men sweat drops.

Akihito can't see the dark look on Ryuichi's eyes since he was busy smirking at Kirishima and Suoh. The boy didn't even know that his husband was going to do a lot of planning because of him.

Akihito hasn't got a clue to what kind of enemy Ryuichi have and Ryuichi plan it to stay that way.

Anyone that thinks of touching Akihito won't live till the End of the World, that much, Ryuichi is going to make sure of it.

.

.

.

To be Continue... maybe.


	5. Chapter 5: Floor 15 of The East Tokyo To

[Notes: Expect a long chapter: :D. This chapter had already passed 20,000 words.]

[Author's Note: Wind and I had a talk about where and how should this novel continue on. Both of us had decided that we will writes this fanfiction to the point where the reader's input will affects how this story continue on. For Example, in the next three to five chapters, Wind and I decided that we will be focusing on the Towers and more history of what the Tower really is. Also, we talk and decided that we will tried to write out the smut scenes between Akihito and Ryuichi. But! DO be warn that both Wind and I are very bad at writing smut scenes so don't get your hope up too high okay?

Chapter 5: Floor 15 of The East Tokyo Tower and Ryuichi's Exaggeration

Three weeks had passed by already ever since Ryuichi had agreed to Akihito's demand of going with them to the 15th Floor of the East Tower. To both the shock of Kirishima and Suoh, Takaba-sama didn't rub it into their face. They had thought that the cheeky boy might bloat that he gets their master to let him do what he wants but to their shocks, Takaba-sama turned more perceptive and careful. It seems to them that Takaba-sama isn't stupid and naive enough to think that their master's enemies are limited to people in Japan alone. In fact, to Kirishima, it seems to him that Takaba-sama had suspected that Ryuichi-sama's enemies are all over the world wide. And Takaba-sama is right.

Kirishima was relieve that their boss's wife isn't a naive and spoiled little boy who needs constant protection. In fact, Kirishima was so glad that Takaba-sama might be stronger than his Young Master Ryuichi-sama. Which... what the hell?! How was that possible?

To the shock of both Kirishima and Suoh, Akihito had also joined in for the preparation for going inside the Tower. This is the second time within this week that Ryuichi would be taking his subordinates to train. So, Akihito's help was very much appreciated. This has made the preparations faster than normal comparing to without Akihito's help.

They had to get a lot of things ready. Things like food, camping materials, weapons, tools, repair kits for the weapons, bags to collect plants and herbs, chest to put food in so that it doesn't smell and alert hordes of rodent after them. A lot of things.

All in all, the preparation takes only a day. However, because Akihito wanted to come with them, they had to prepare a couple more thing. For especially, Asami had to prepare for a lot more things. Like, getting rid of spies and connecting/making calls to more people for more resources. So, yes, Akihito haven't seen the man in a while...

Ryuichi wasn't with them since he was far too busy getting things ready for the other... problems. Like, preparing enough machine core so that he could make another Paper-Doll or preparing for in case their luck got bad and they meet the boss of the floor. In such a situation as that, then Ryuichi would had to make a move because none of his subordinate are strong enough to face it. And of course, making calls to even more people.

Akihito does not want to admit it, but he missed the older man. No, he won't pout. He won't!

True, while he was testing in the tower for his License, he barely notices the amount of time that passed by - since he was so concentrated on investigating his own body that he didn't any more concentration for other thing. But now that he isn't so busy, he found it hard to stay still. He is far too restless in both spirit and mental alike to stay still for long. His body just can't stay still for long without feeling like a cages wild beast.

It was no wonder why the former Akihito was such an adrenaline druggy. With all of this witless, if he doesn't move around, he would have feel so strained that he would get violence.

So, after helping Kirishima and Suoh preparing all the materials for their foods, Akihito had to do something to stop the restless that he is feeling. After all, it wasn't like he was that busy preparing that he didn't have a lot of time. In fact, it was pretty fast when Akihito prepared his stuff. There's only so much that Akihito had to do; the rest is Kirishima and Suoh's job.

Akihito does not plan on going out to taunt criminal and play chase with them anytime soon so he has to do something else. He isn't the former Akihito, no matter how much restless he is. His traits do NOT help at all. With additions to all of his Titles that he has, it just makes it even more dangerous for him. Dangerous to and for Him.

Still, there's a lot of things that Akihito need to do. Even if he feels restless, he still concentrates on what he is supposed to do instead of running around outside to relieve the pressure on himself. Instead of running outside like how his body wants, he takes out one of his stress-relief-tools from his Inventory and joggle these on both of his hand while he is reading. Akihito starts to read through the notes about the lower floors of the East Tower.

Which was why Akihito being in Ryuichi and his- yes, his- room, looking over and going over what he had recorded into the System, the Lab of Knowledge. He had recorded about 20,000,000 books into the System so he had to recognized the knowledge in there.

Akihito was laying down on their Extreme King Size bed while reading all the notes and information available from the first Floor 1 through Floor 20 as his hand joggles through small red and blue balls of metal- his stress relieves tool. As a Class C-License Hunter, this much information isn't something that Akihito should have. Haven't it been because of the Lab of Knowledge, there is no way that Akihito would get that much information.

The data, information, all included what kind of monsters lives on which floor and which rooms, what area have shorter or longer time for respawn, what biome is in what location, etc. In another word, learning about their habitat, characteristics, and their 'law of their juggles'.

Space? Area? Region? Zone? Whatever, same differences. The zones inside each room are varied. It changes depend on who and how many people is going inside. The biome would change bi-directionally. Which also affect the number and varieties of monsters that spawn inside. If that wasn't enough, when the biome change, the temperature also changed.

The only thing that it didn't change was the location of a zone.

Snow zone or region will always be in the North, Desert region would always be in the South, Autumn regions will always be in the East, and in the West will always be a Spring regions. And whichever side the Autumn region face, that would be the East.

Most of the animal spawn in the Spring and Autumn region. However, it is the middle, called the Summer Region, is where all the important things are at. All the weaker animals- the rarer one- are all in the Summer Region inside a room. This is a fact that had been proven ever since the first time that the Tower and Tunnel are open. There are occasions that there was nothing in the Summer Region but that's only when the Lord of the Room was far too chaotic that new spawn was impossible.

As you got higher, the Higher your License need to be. As the strength, speed, intelligent, wisdom, and basically everything else that the monsters had only get stronger as the floor raise higher and higher. This is why the preparing is taking longer than usual, because the things that they would need only increase.

Akihito just hope that when the time comes, the monsters inside the Tower and Tunnel will stay inside the Tunnel and Tower. Otherwise...

In the East Tokyo Tower, the Floor's sides depend on the level of the Kings. For example, each room, below Floors 25, is about 4,228 mi, plus or minus a couple ten miles, a bit larger than Hawaii Island. Above Floor 25, the Rooms' sizes are all far bigger and wider. Some room, above Floor 25, are even larger than Taiwan.

It has a full five regions: Winter, Spring, Summer, Autumn and a period of Rainfall. From Floor 25 to Floor 30, the season kind of change. It would from a long time of Summer to a short one month of Spring and then three weeks of Autumn... this is just one of the many variety of combination. Some Floor would only have one Region because the King of the Floor is that particular elemental beast. While some Floor have all season and it changes so fast that it makes a woman's mood swing looks small in comparison. For example, on Floor 1 through 3, the Kings of those three floor are very harmonious with each other so the changes in the season is very constant and not very severe. They're weak but the Hunter Association and Guild have Laws protecting the Kings so hunter cannot kill or harm it. Why? Because from Floor 1 to Floor 5, those are called the Training Floor for Students and Trainee.

Some room is only made out of rocky mountain and peak, other are made out of glass plain that are so wide that you can't even see the end. All in all, there is all kind of rooms depend on which Floor it was and what type of King that floor consisted of.

Akihito's favorite room was the rain forest rooms in the lower floor. All the room in Floor 1 is all rainforest room. All the monsters in these rooms were all cat- creature. Which was kind of weird considering that cat-creatures like lions and tiger preferred the plain biome.

They all are carnivorous creature. From lions to tigers to hyenas and wolves. Some of the monsters are so small- in this world's term- that they don't look like monsters. Specifically, there are varieties of cats inside those rooms that aren't aggressive and is very domestic-like. However, since they cannot be taken out of the Tower, not a lot of people likes them due to the way how they make people both adore them and love them. Especially girls, since they really want to take the cute cats home and yet, they can't.

The first time that Akihito met the cats, one that looks like a freaking damn jaguar, Akihito cannot believe his eyes. A large, 300 pounds, Jaguar, okay? What? Akihito didn't do anything!

First of all, a black jaguar of all animal does not look like they are friendly. Hasn't it been for the notification from the system, Akihito might have accidentally killed that animal.

After that, the black jaguar started to follow Akihito everywhere until he has to leave. He knew why the Jaguar is attractive toward him. It is due to one of his many title, "Friends of Cats" and due to his race in Cosmos, as a Halfling between a Hell-Cat and an 'Efle'. No, not elf. Elfe. They are a race between a fairy and an elf. So technically, Akihito have the three races bloodline inside Cosmos.

Akihito really didn't want to leave the cat. For whatever reason, the black cat reminded Akihito of Ryuichi. No, not that way. Ryuichi is a dragon. Danger and untamable. However, a part of Ryuichi is also like a cat. The cute and adorable way that he wants to possess Akihito is very much like a dragon over its hoard but the other part that wanted to snuggle with Akihito in bed is exactly like the jaguar, The King of the Night.

However, since he can't take the cat with him, Akihito resort to saving the room that he is in as a Save File. Something that Akihito was thankful for. So now, whenever he wants to see the cat, he would go to that room, Floor 1 Room 44. Akihito now known that Floor 1 through 5 had 50 Rooms each. While from Floor 6-10, only have 55 Rooms. From Floor 11 through the Floor 30, the number of rooms increase to 100. As for Floor 31 and higher, there are only 10 Rooms. However, unlike Floor 30 and Below, everything in there had hierarchy. Which means ranking AKA hordes. However, this isn't something that Akihito worry about now.

So, what does that cat have to do with Akihito researching?

Akihito is trying to understand the Tower better so that he can find some way to take Little Jagā out of there. He missed the little guy. It's kind of lonely without Ryuichi so he really wanted to have the little guy here with him. Well... not little but what can he say. Little Jagā was a large mammal that acts like a small baby kitten.

Hm? What is this?

"It is possible to take out lives animals out from the Tower and Tunnel. However, the animal must have a Magic Crystal inside their head and must be one of the Elemental Beast. [notes: Magic Crystal- they amplify, store, and release magical energy. Can be found from both beast and nature resources. Some larger Magic Crystal can store more mana while smaller ones store less. Blue Magic Crystal Are Water Elements, Light Blue Magic Crystal Are Air Elements, Red Magic Crystal Are Fire Element, Yellow Magic Crystal Are Light Element, Purple Magic Crystal Are Darkness Element, Green Magic Crystal Are Wood Element, and Dark Brown Magic Crystal are Earth's Element. And last but not least, a Clear Crystal Are Nullification Magic. For more information on Element Magic, please read Volume One of Introduction to Magic's Tome, The Grimoire by Early Mirnphonina Newton, Established in 20XX.] Secondly, the animal must choose their own owner first and complete the ceremony to get out of the Tower. The majority, about 90% of all animal that had chosen their own owner and taking the trail didn't make it. Once the animal is out of Tower, their lifespan will depend on the owner. If the owner died or got sick, then the animal will also get sick and die. The average lifespan of a domestic able animal is between 4 years to 20 years, at maximum known. The longest that an animal had live outside the Tower was 15 years, according to the record of Jean M.K, Paris Class B Hunter, year XXXX." Akihito read out loud.

What? This is serious, right? Akihito jumped out of the bed. He really wants to go inside the Tower right now and asked Little Jagā if he wanted to come with him. However, he stopped himself. Little Jagā was a Darkness Elemental Beast type so he can use the shadow to hide from hunters and beast that prey on them.

Usually, it takes a while for animals to get attached toward human but because of Akihito's Titles, Little Jagā got attached very fast.

He knew that he had too little data or understanding of the Tower. He cannot afford to be impulsive right now. He isn't the former Akihito, he will be patient and continue his research more thoroughly before making his mind. He just had to do it before the time limit, or else he can't allow himself to go back there again. After all, Akihito does not know what will be changed to the Tower and Tunnel once the Red Mist and the Meteors come down. He hopes that human would still have access to the Tower and the Tunnel. Otherwise, it would be hard to survive. The people in this world relies upon the Tunnel and the Tower far too much. If anything happened and prevents human from going inside the Tower, then that's a situation that would cost billions of lives. It won't be easy for humans to live without the Tower and the Tunnel. But it is also via versa too. The Tunnel and Towers can't operate without humans. You can say that when Human entered the Floor of a particular Tunnel or Tower, it 'Open' something inside the Tunnel or Tower, bringing life and 'cycles' inside it.

Akihito takes a deep breath as he calms down and went back to reading the information in his Lab of Knowledge, or just Lab.

Five hours later, he had to stop as his stomach cries for food. Akihito sighed out loud. He had already gone through a lot of the information in the database but he has a feeling that it wasn't going to be over anytime soon. After all, Akihito had touches millions of books. He touches all the books that he could see in the three library floors that he was allowed in.

That was a lot of information to go through so he had not complained. The phrase "Knowledge is power" wasn't for show. With each book that he finished reading and understand, the System give him an additional 15 WIS stats and 20 INT stats. Which, makes reading more enjoyable and doable.

Akihito got up and went to the kitchen, a room that was attached to their bedroom because Akihito had asked for it. Well, as attached to it as it could be since Akihito hid it behind a door filled with runes and scribes.

Currently, Akihito is inside Ryuichi's apartment on the Fifth Block. Actually, it was called Fifth Block only because it was 5 blocks away from the Tokyo tower, not the Tower. This is just one of the many apartments that Ryuichi has under his name. He even bought an apartment for Akihito that price works out to about 7,754,000 yen per square meter or $71,305.78 per square feet. It was one of the most expensive Luxury Condominium ever sold in Tokyo. Of course, Akihito was pissed that Ryuichi bought him this apartment without his knowledge. I am, come on! They haven't even gotten their Marriage Ceremony yet and Ryuichi was already so set on spoiling him with luxury apartments?!

Signing internally, Akihito continue toward the kitchen.

This apartment was a 10 stories building. Each floor has six apartments so this building along had 60 residential apartments. However, because this building belongs to Ryuichi, only the first 5 floors was occupied. Kirishima-san's had his own room three floors below, on the 7th floor, right next to Suoh-san. The 8th and 9th floor is empty or was empty until a couple of days ago. It was turned into storage house. Inside it was non-perishable food and water, along with a lot of emergency batteries and medicine of all kinds.

Asami takes the warning from Akihito profile very seriously. Too serious, if that was possible.

The only thing that was missing was a weapon storage. Which, is currently being constructed by Akira-san and Satou-san. If you look outside the window, you could see that a lot of construction worker are currently building a tall and thick wall surrounding the apartment building.

Akihito didn't need to see the building process to know what and why it was built. A couple of days ago, right after Ryuichi had agreed to let Akihito go with him for the training, Akihito told Ryuichi that the wall would be needed if Ryuichi wanted to protect the building. From what? What do you think?

Human, duh.

And whatever it was that is coming. Kirishima-san is still in the process of researching more detail of what the 'End of Time' actually means.

Anyway, the wall is 5 meters thick and 25 meters tall with metal spikes. Inside the wall, itself, have three-layer pattern of reinforced rods made out of Thunder Silver and Trusted Titanium from Cosmos. This fortified the foundation of the wall so that when spikes are placed on top of the wall, everything won't collapse and work the way that Akihito wanted to. Of course, the spikes were provided by Akihito, since he had more than enough of it. What Akihito didn't tell Ryuichi was that those materials and metal spikes were all enhanced so when the wall is completed, the spell that he put it on the spikes will come to life.

It doesn't do much but it will help protects the building from ill-will-people.

Anyone who has ill-intent toward the building or the people inside the building won't be able to see the wall and the building. It is a spell that would put the illusion that they went inside the building but there was nothing remarkable usable inside. The building would look so old and torn that no people can stay inside it for long before its collapse. This was just an illusion to fool human's senses. Hm? What if it's one person in a group that sees different things? No problem. As long as it's a group together, then whatever they will see will be the same thing. This is the illusions that Akihito had put in. Real Illusionist aren't that hard to mastered for Akihito.

Only, if the spy or whoever it was- really didn't want to harm anyone (read- Akihito and Ryuichi), then he would see that the inside was barred. There was nothing inside it.

Of course, that was only until a sleeping spell automatically detached his or her presence and put them to a deep sleep.

Akihito had already put one person to sleep as a test. Who? You asked.

Hehe, it was Akira. Akihito tricks him into thinking that Akihito was a spy - after altering his appearance - and turned the spell on, knocking the man into a dead sleep that lasts 6 hours.

Of course, the man himself wasn't really happy. Although, the smirking looks on Ryuichi's face when he found out that Akihito had prank the man spoke of his feeling.

Akihito cheekily smirked as he thinks of the amount of spy that he will catch when the wall is complete as he started to cook his lunch? Dinner? He forgot which one it was.

Furthermore, the wall wasn't the only thing that Asami had people builds.

Akihito step toward the balcony that overlook the East side of the building. Akihito looked at the tall tower in front of his eyes. Yes, that's right. The East Tower can be seen from here. After all, the Tower was so tall that it vanished into the clouds. His eyes turned 90 degrees clockwise from the Tower, toward a plot of land that is currently under construction.

What construction?

The answer is; a brand new Brick House construction.

Whose house, you ask.

Ryuichi and Akihito's house. Duh.

No, sorry. Not a house. A 15- stories building/house with a 10-meters tall wall of reinforced concrete that's 3 meters thick. All made with bricks from Cosmos that's been enhanced by Grandmaster Enchanters. Yes, the house's wall are 10 meters thick with another Wall or Fence surrounding it that's 20 meters tall and 5 meters thick. Inside the mansion itself is very wide too. On the first floor, there's six large pillar for supports built as an office, dining rooms, cafeteria and safety rooms that held all of the cleaning supplies. As for the second floor, it was built to be use as a greenhouse for agriculture purposes. It's ceiling is higher than the rest of the floors. The first floor's height was only 15 feet tall because that's the base so it needs to bare all the weight. The foundation was also deeper than the normal building in this world's foundation. After all, all of the materials are provided from Cosmos. So, yes, there are enough resources.

This brick house is built to withstand hurricane, tsunami, and earthquakes so it's foundation was very strong. And it would only get stronger as Akihito put mana into it in the future.

Ryuichi and Akihito's 'Apartment'. Damn it. It is really huge. It would only get larger. At least, the basement will once Akihito get to build it. Still, the building process was pretty fast since it is a joint cooperation between ten companies. It shouldn't take more than a month and half for everything to be done as Akihito provides the blueprint, the materials, and inspection supports for everyone.

Akihito swore that the architectural designer's eyes was spinning when he looks at the blueprint of what the building consist of. Especially when their eyes lands on what kind of Bricks was provided to build this building with.

Those brick was five times larger and ten times stronger than the brick this world has but it's weight is only 1/4 of it. It has the functions of protection against radiations and floods, specifically against Tsunami. The bricks were enchanted by two World-Rank spells and ten other lesser spells. One of the two spell was "Absorbing Inhalation Rank 12", a spell that lets you harmlessly and completely inhales gas, fogs, smokes, mist, or similar cloud-like gas that had a certain percentages of poison. Gases like nitrogen, carbon dioxide and water vapors are just a little example. The other one was called "Amplify Elixir". It effects is to empowers or extends the duration of any potion or elixirs within the building. This mean that any injuries will heal faster if taken necessary potion or medicine. The other tens spell is for more specific uses.

These spells were the only two World Rank spells that Akihito could maximum places upon the bricks. Akihito sweat drops as he scratches his cheeks. He forgot to inform Ryuichi that he had also enchanted the land on that spot. Which means that any plants grow in that plot of land will be far stronger, grow faster, healthier, and last longer.

Akihito sweat drops as he scratches his cheeks. Opps.

Maybe I shouldn't have told Ryuichi that the houses in this world is weak compared to the houses from my former world? Akihito wondered as he steps toward the kitchen for something to eat. The reason why Ryuichi had people build that house, based on the architectural design that Akihito got and modified, was because the building in this world doesn't protect against radiation.

Much less against any diseases. So, that newly build apartment/house/condos/etc. was designed to protect human against radiation and disease. The building can block up to 75,000 millisieverts, mSv, and block up to a height of 20 meters of sea salt water without the Wall surrounding it- with the wall? About 55 meters tall of blockage was possible. Akihito did a bit of reading on the Tsunami history of this world and he has to say that there is only 6 Tsunami recorded in Japan. Mostly because of the Ice Wall surrounding Japan preventing Tsunami.

Akihito hopes that whatever The End brings, the radiation levels won't be higher than 50,000 mSv. Otherwise, it won't be possible for the humans to survive, much less thinking about surviving. And, Akihito hopes that it was just ionizing radiations. The house can handle up to gamma radiation level but other than that, it won't hold it.

After all, all the bricks are made out of lead mixed with aluminum and high-level irons from Cosmos called Neuthron Iron, made specifically to isolate radiation away from cities in Cosmos. One brick cost Fireball Ten Golds. You know how expensive that is? What? Cosmos have zombies that are created from the neutron radiation red zone. So, of course, there will be iron that is generated specifically to make sure that the human society in Cosmos doesn't turn into a zombie's society. All of the building in the human cities, towns, village and farms were all made with a percentage of Neuthron Iron. This is also another reason why all the beasts, animal, mobs, and animal in Cosmos are very strong.

Oh, that's right. Akihito forgot about bulletproof glasses. Hm, it seems like he will have to go back to Cosmos to grab them. He has a couple stacks of Elements Proof Glass inside his Private Inventory inside his house in Cosmos. Akihito winced at the thought of being separated from Ryuichi again.

As Akihito start to make a meal for himself - since Ryuichi was so busy that the man can't even make it home, he had to eat alone. Akihito had to sighed out loud to himself. When he was alone, he barely knew what the word lonely meant but now that he fell in love with Ryuichi, he found that loneliness was very devastating and so overwhelming that Akihito had to distracts himself by doing something. Anything.

Still, he had too many things to do so that overwhelming loneliness that he sometimes feels in the middle of the night when Ryuichi wasn't home was pushed to the corner of his mind. He barely felt it when he's unaware.

He wasn't the only one, he knew since he could feel Ryuichi's feeling that's connected to his. After Ryuichi had accepted the ring that Akihito gave him, their feeling is somewhat connected in the purest form. When Akihito had first feel Ryuichi's overwhelming possessiveness, he had a scared.

The jealousy opposing feeling of possessing and control was so unbelievable that Akihito nearly faint. It took a while for Akihito to get used to feeling Ryuichi's feeling connecting to his. So, now, he also knew that Ryuichi really wanted to come home to be with him, but works are work and a man of his rank can't do anything but concentrated on his work if he didn't want his enemy to... you know.

Which was why Akihito won't be complaining about loneliness when he also had too many things to prepared for.

Just as Akihito finished cooking a small bowl of miso soup, a piece of fish tempura, agedashi tofu, and wakame salad to go with his freshly steamed rice, his cell phone rings that particular ring tone that was specifically assigned to Ryuichi.

Akihito had to stop himself from grinning, barely. "Hello?" He answered with a touch over the touchscreen. Yes, his cell phone is a touch-phone, not as advanced as the ones from his former world but a smartphone nonetheless. The technology in this world isn't as advanced as his former world but they do know what Internets is, just not enough to create the world like Virtual Reality or False Realm- the way how virtual reality in real life works.

So, yes, wireless phone and Bluetooth are also a thing in this world.

"Akihito," Asami Ryuichi's voice from the other end was like cold water to his hot body, causing him to shivers in both pleasure and happiness. This man had one hell of a voice. Akihito had thought so before and he still does now.

"Yes?" He asked, breathlessly in silent pants.

The chuckle from the other end sent shivers down Akihito's body.

"How are your research going?" Asami asked with a softer voice.

"Hmm. There's still a lot of information that I need to read more about but I had found the section about how it's possible to have a pet from the Tower," Akihito cheekily replied back, causing a small smile from Ryuichi.

"Oh? That's good to know. I also know someone that had taken out a small cat from the West Tower a couple years back as a pet. My youngest relative's pet was a baby Lion so he should know more about it, I will try to call for some more information. So, for now, what are you currently doing, Akihito?" Ryuichi asked with a soft look in his eyes. From his end, Kirishima had to stop himself from smiling in happiness that there's finally someone who could make his Young Master Ryuichi and Boss smile that happily.

"I had just finished making myself a small lunch. What about you, Ryuichi?" Akihito asked back, equally wandering and missing the man's voice. Damn it, next time he will agree to go to Ryuichi workplace with him if it means that he won't missed the crime lord this much.

"Not much. Just business and ordering people around. How's your preparation for the trip?"

Akihito rolled his eyes. Yeah, right. Like Ryuichi has that much free time. He didn't have to said it out loud, Akihito knew how busy the man is. The man barely had any time to eat, much less the time to call Akihito. Still, he didn't comment on it since he knew that Ryuichi had missed his voice as much as he had missed Ryuichi's voice.

"Everything is good. I had already pre-cooked all the ingredient for our meals and frozen it in the freezer. The weapons that I told you, I will craft them after I finished eating and or maybe after I finished reading for the night. By the way, what time will the salves and medical plant be here? I need it to craft the bandages that we will use," Akihito asked. Since he was going to craft a lot of the things that they need in the Tower, he had told Ryuichi that he could make very effective Band-Aids. Asami had agreed only because he wanted to experiences what kind of thing Akihito can craft with his... system. Otherwise, he would so hide Akihito away from prying eyes.

The sounds of paper being flipped can be heard in the background. "They should be there in half an hour. Akira will bring it to you. Anything else you need?" Ryuichi asked.

"Nope. Everything's good. Ryuichi, had you eat, yet?" Akihito asked, noticing that it was already past two in the afternoon. Since they did eat their breakfast together this morning, Akihito wondered if Ryuichi had eaten his lunch yet. The man was so busy that Akihito swore, he would drop dead one of this day from eating disorder. If that was possible.

Akihito also had eating disorder but only because he's eating schedule is irregular, unlike Ryuichi who's refrigerator has nothing but alcohol in them, until he filled it up with food. Healthy food.

Argg, he sounds like a house-wife. Wait. He is a wife. Ryuichi's wife. Why did he agree to marry Ryuichi again?

The older man chuckled at the question, "Not yet. Cook me something and have Akira or Sato bring it to me. I will be having a break in another hour so I can eat then," Ryuichi replied.

"Okay. Sure. What do you want? There's ingredient for kakuni, tempura, grill fish- oh wait, there's only Himono left so that's tomorrow's breakfast before we left. And then there is enough ingredient for stirred fried vegetables." Akihito replied as he looks over the refrigerator.

"Hm, whatever you made is good. Just used the seasoning in the refrigerator that Kirishima had prepared." Asami replied back as he signed another folder off. There is still another two or so stacks of folder left to be signed.

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Yes, your majesty. I will." He replied back cheekily as he hangs up before Ryuichi can say anything else.

He checked the ingredients again. He doubts that Kirishima-san and Suoh-san had eaten either. So, food for three people. Three Bentos then.

Hmm... There's still enough chicken to make a chicken teriyaki bento but that's not enough. He would have to remember to restocks the kitchen when they come back from the training trip.

There's 500 kg of beef, 300kg of chicken, enough eggs to make tamagoyaki. Okay, there's also enough fresh vegetable.

Akihito started cooking. With a little bit of help from the System. He could make food the normal way but since he didn't have much time, he just used the ingredients in the refrigerator and help from the System to shorten the time but still make the food very delicious.

The beef was sliced into small slices and simmer with mirin, soy sauce, a pinch of salt, a small dash of vinegar to soften the beef. The chicken is deep fried with a bit of white pepper and salt, before cooking with thickening sauces from soy sauce and mirin, then sliced into three so that the bento has enough proteins in them.

The eggs are cooked into tamagoyaki with very fine diced potatoes and carrots. There's also a small amount of chicken broth and dried small crumbs of fish inside. All cooked thoroughly.

The vegetable was simmered carrots, potato, daikon, cabbage, eggplant, and bell peppers. For Ryuichi, Akihito also included in some roasted squash that's been cut into bite sizes.

Each bento had their own desserts. For Ryuichi, Akihito put some green tea jelly and coffee jelly to go with yokan. For Kirishima-san, just coffee jelly. For Suoh-san, Akihito made Uiro mochi. Surprising, Suoh-san doesn't like coffee much.

All in all, this processes take him 23 minutes. If he cooked then the normal way, it would have taken him an hour and a half at least. But using the system, he had shortened the time and the preparation by a lot.

He finished just in time for Akira to knocked on the door, too.

Akihito washed his hand before opening the door for the man.

"Takaba-sama, the salves, and medicinal plants are here," Akiyama Akira, a 27 years old man with military haircut, in full black and white suit. Totally yakuza style. Akihito sighed internally as he let the man in.

"Thanks, Akira. Just put it on the table, ah. The one in the living room," Akihito said as he went to wraps the bento into individual color.

Ryuichi's bento was wrapped with a black bandana that had two small red dragons at the edge. Kirishima's bento is wrapped with a plain blue bandana and Suoh's are in black. Akihito gave all three bento to Akira before he left with a bow. Akihito still isn't used to having Ryuichi's subordinate calling him Takaba-sama. The suffix keeps making Akihito twitches in annoyance. Japanese and their damn hierarchy suffix are still driving Akihito crazy. He just isn't used to it. More than half of his life was spent inside a hospital where the staffs and doctors are so damn nice to him that he rarely uses suffixes like sensei and sama.

Asides from using it inside Cosmos, Akihito isn't much for usages of suffixes. He sometimes would call Ryuichi names like a bastard, asshole, teme, and the likes. However, that doesn't mean that he called him that all the times. Only when Ryuichi's possessiveness got in the way. Like, his protective over Akihito going to the Tower with them for their runs.

As Akihito reheat his food, which was left on the table too long because he was cooking for Ryuichi and then, he started making some forms of plans.

First of all, he would continue to read until 5PM, then start to craft the Band-Aids. After that, he will be going down to the basement and start working on the weapons.

Let's see. The amounts of Band-Aids he need to make are based on the amounts of people that's going to the Tower so;

150 people. 10 bandages per person with an extra 50 in case. So, maybe 16,000 bandages were enough? Hmm, that would mean at least one hundred- fifty boxes worth of bandages. So, each boxes should have at least 15 waterproof bandages?

Asides from that, what should I includes in for the Aid-Kits? A couple boxes of bandages in a variety of different sizes and shapes is a must. A couple of small, medium and large sterile gauze dressings, at least two sterile eye dressings, triangular bandages that are large enough to cover shoulders to lower back, crêpe rolled bandages in case of bone injuries, safety pins - at least 10 to 15, disposable sterile gloves - at least 10 pairs, tweezers, a small hand size scissors, alcohol-free cleansing wipes, at least a yard of sticky tape, thermometer (preferably mana-powered one), skin rash cream, such as hydrocortisone or calendula, cream or spray to relieve poisonous insect bites and stings, antiseptic cream, painkillers such as paracetamol. aspirin, or ibuprofen is fine. And a couple of cough medicines, antihistamine tablets, distilled water pill for sterile water for cleaning wounds, and eyewash and eye bath in case of eye infection.

Hmm, that's enough right? Ah! Can't forget a pocket mask!

Okay, next is the weapons. A total of f160 weapons. 100 guns and 60 other weapons. Along with a lot of ammo.

Guns aren't such a big deal to make using the System but the bullets are harder to deal with. After all, the bullets that Akihito known of are bases on the monsters and abilities that players in Cosmos use. So, he will have to mod the shit out of the bullet's schematics. Not just the bullet schematics that are needed to be mode, the gun schematics does too. What? Schematics is also a kind of blueprints.

After all, only Ryuichi's trust subordinates can use these weapons. Spies cannot use them for obvious reasons. After all, there's a restriction spell on it.

After Akihito finished eating, he went back to reading until 4:50 PM and then make his way toward the basement.

The basement wasn't a natural one that was found or built in most houses. In fact, this basement might as well be a damn facility or a scientist/inventor's workshop instead. Normally, when a basement is turned into a workshop, everything else stayed the same but a couple more precautions are added.

However, for this basement, Akihito use one of his spell- Earth Morphication- to dig down 35 meters down into the earth and lay out a foundation frames that can support the apartment without leaving weakness on the earth. He had make three large basement floor down there. Right, there's three basement floors underneath this apartment. Lucky for Akihito that Asami owned both the land and the apartment, otherwise, there will be a lot of legalized tissues that he would be needs to be solve.

Anyway, this basement isn't an average basement that consists of only 1,000 square feet of finished space. This basement is five times of its volume of that.

The height is 21 feet height with a space of 5,000 square feet of finished spaces. The wall was made with reinforced Mithril-steel from Cosmos. The floor was made with the reinforce steel from this world so it was stronger than a normal facility.

The basement was divided into three sections; the alchemist sectors, the smithing workshop, and a large room for tailoring/armorsmithing/weaponsmithing. Akihito had to go back to Cosmos to buy the full equipment for the alchemist table, the smithing workshop, and the tailor/armor/weapons room.

The Advanced Alchemist Table that he had in his house in Cosmos cannot be transfer so he had to buy a new one for here. It cost him 1,000 gold coins to buy a fully built Advance Alchemist Table from the crafting guild. He got it pretty cheap since the store owner owned him a favor. Same thing to the other ones. The Advance Smith Workshop, the portable one, cost him another 1,200 gold coins. The Advance Tailoring Workshop only cost 150 gold coin since there aren't much to it. The Advance Armor Workbench was a piss-in-the-ass to get. It cost Akihito 2,000 Gold coin. As for the Weapon Smith Workshop, it costs Fireball a whole 3,000 Gold coin,

All in all, it cost him 7,500 gold coins, including everything else. The anvil, hammer, rivets and everything else like needle and threads that will goes to its stations.

He bought enough materials to make billions of weapons, billions different kind of clothes, and billions of pots of potions.

So, let's get to work. Akihito grinned as he closed the door to the basement. The security down here is no joke so he didn't bother checking for intruders. Anyone that come down here who isn't Kirishima, Suoh, Ryuichi or Akihito will meet a fate worse than death.

His own spell made it impossible for anyone to find the basement. Akihito feel sorry for whoever it was that would find this basement. He won't say much on the topic...

While Akihito is working on his 'thing', Asami Ryuichi, The Forever Emperor, was having a headache.

Why? Why indeed. Why else, if not because of his mate?

Ryuichi, The Forever Emperor, have a headache from trying to think of ways to make sure that none of his subordinate have any weird thought for him. His subordinates are all royal to him but that doesn't mean that there are no traitors. After all, money can buy even lives, why won't it buy royalty?

Akihito didn't know that Ryuichi have his own enemies, along with the clan's enemies, and they are very dangerous. His darker side of the business also made him a target to a lot of people too. Just because Ryuichi belong to the Asami Clan doesn't mean that there are no one that would dare to hurt what is his.

His grandfather had already given him the permissions to use his skill if anyone touches Akihito. But, the Clan don't want people to target Akihito because of Ryuichi, either.

However, the thing is, Ryuichi doesn't fear that people will hurt Akihito. He knew that Akihito is strong enough to wipe out a whole country by himself if he wanted to. What he feared are completely different.

He feared that Akihito will find it annoying and go back to Cosmos, where Ryuichi cannot reach. Where another person, DarkDragon, is in. His other alternative self. What? So what if his jealous that his Alternative self-had married Akihito inside Cosmos before him? Akihito is His. He will not share, even if it's to another him!

The first time that it happens, the connection between he and Akihito got so distorted that Ryuichi feels like he was going to go insane. He nearly went crazy from the feeling of disconnected that it caused because Akihito went to Cosmos.

It feels like it was forever but in fact, it was only for ten minutes before Akihito come back with a pale face. That night, Ryuichi didn't let Akihito leave their bedroom for the whole night. They had made love to each other for the whole night. Ryuichi didn't even want to let him go afterward, either.

After that one time, Akihito didn't go back to Cosmos for a while. For a while doesn't mean that he won't go back. Each time Akihito go back, Ryuichi always feel... very disconnected. He feels like half of his mind was gone and half of his life is missing, it wasn't a good feeling. So, Akihito would limit the amounts of times that he's in Cosmos. Each week, Akihito would only go to Cosmos for 3 hours, weekly. That is the limits for Ryuichi and Akihito. Although, it was only for 3 hours for Ryuichi, for Akihito, it was three whole days, as the time flows differently inside Cosmos. And this happens a couple of times already since he got Akihito to agree to marry him.

Being separated by distances, on the same world, was much better than being separated by dimension. It DOES NOT feel good. It was a good thing that Akihito's not weak when it comes to mental torture and loneliness, otherwise, he would had gone crazy when his inside Cosmos.

Ryuichi sighed out loud, surprising Kirishima who was standing behind him with another stack of files ready for him to sign.

"Boss, is something wrong?" Kirishima asked, completely curious as to why his boss was signing right after hanging up the phone with his lover. Did the Young Master Ryuichi missed his wife already?

"No, thing." The soft smile on Ryuichi's face turn slightly into a smirked as he recalled what Akihito tease him with.

'Your Majesty, huh. Akihito, I won't let get away with that.'

Just as Ryuichi was thinking of what to do to Akihito when he gets home tonight, a couple of knocks come from the door.

'Oh? Akira is already here? That was faster than I thought.' Ryuichi thought as he identifies the presence outside.

"Come in," Ryuichi called.

The door opens and Akira comes in with three Bentos on his arms.

"Boss," Akira greeted with a bow.

Ryuichi nodded at the greeting as Akira passed the Bentos to Kirishima before stepping out with another bow. Akira isn't so free that he can afford to stay in the presence of his boss for long.

Ryuichi nodded in thanks as he takes his Bentos from Kirishima.

He can already smell a very delicious smell coming from his Bentos.

Ryuichi smiled. His wife is such a good cook. Actually, Akihito can cook better than his Clan's Head Chef at cooking. And the Head Chief graduated from the top cooking school too. That's saying something.

Knowing that Akihito had cook for both Kirishima and Suoh to, he had Kirishima called him to eat with them in the office.

"Kirishima called Suoh," he commanded as open his bento.

A very strong alluring smell make Ryuichi's mouth watered. He smiled.

Kirishima smile as he texts Suoh.

For Kirishima, he found it very interesting that his boss's wife was such a good cook. And this is Kirishima saying it from the heart. After all, Kirishima is a great cook himself so he knows what he eats.

And damn it, Takaba-sama can cook better than him, without a doubt. Kirishima thought to himself as he handed his boss the paper that needs his signature, before going back to his job and his task of researching for more information.

The next day, early in the morning.

Akihito wake up and cook a protein breakfast for him, Ryuichi, Kirishima, and Suoh before they left for the Tower.

Akihito was wearing his student uniform from the Hunter class. His appearance wasn't his real ones but rather one that is taller and more muscular than he is. His appearance was a young male in his 30s with dark black hair and a scar on his temple. Making him look very intimidating and very danger, like a bodyguard.

Yeah, right. Like Ryuichi need a bodyguard.

Pfft. Okay, fine. Seeing the look on Ryuichi's face, Akihito pout and change his appearance again into a younger male around his age, with spiky gold hair and a totally normal face. Akihito even changes his height to just so that no one would suspect anything. After that, they finally left the house together and went to the Tower together.

When they got to the Tower, Akihito gives Suoh, as Kirishima is still on his research, a key to the storage department in the Tower's Security Storage that Akihito had rented out under Ryuichi's name.

"Suoh-san, you might need to bring a couple people to help you push the carts," Akihito said to Suoh as he skips back to Ryuichi's side. The sight was a little weird but who was he to judge? He could totally act like child if he wants to.

Suoh bows and left to get the things inside the storage room.

"Akihito," Ryuichi pulled Akihito into his arms as he seen the smirk on his wife's face. What is the boy planning now? In the short amount of time that Ryuichi had come to know Akihito, he notices that his wife is very mischief and like to prank people, a lot. Like that one time that the boy had pranked Akira, that sight was a sight to be seen.

"Hm?" Akihito asked, completely smiling in that smile of his that said he is looking forward to Suoh's face once he saw what is in the storage room.

"Don't prank Suoh," Ryuichi smile as he kissed the boy's on his nose, completely ignoring the redness on his wife's face. Although it feels kind of weird since the boy isn't in his original body.

Akihito smile, "I'm not. I'm just thinking that the looks on Suoh-san's face when he saw what is in the storage safe will be very funny. I bet that Suoh-san's going to be very surprised when he sees how many weapons there are in the safe," Akihito said as he places his head on Ryuichi's chest, completely acting like a cat on catnip. He nearly purrs because of Ryuichi's smell.

That particular smell that belongs to Ryuichi only and not because of that expensive colognes that he wears.

Ryuichi was going to kiss Akihito but feeling the presences of a lot of people coming near, he narrowed his eyes and watch as Akihito tense slightly and steps behind him, hiding away from people's sight.

Not even a minute later, a large group of people along with one person in particularly that make Ryuichi's eyebrows twitch, comes toward him, them.

A tall slender man with long dark hair in an opulent traditional Chinese clothing sees Ryuichi and he smiled slightly. With a smirk on his face, he walks toward Ryuichi without a care.

The people behind him all glared at Ryuichi. The glare was with so much hatred that Akihito, from behind Ryuichi's back, was taken back.

They're Chinese, right? Yeah. They are Chinese. Why are they in the East Tower? Shouldn't they be in the West Tower? There aren't a lot of Chinese in the East Tower. In fact, I think that there was only three Chinese in the East Tower. One was the wife of the Committee Head for Combat and the other two was just small children. I think it was Hibari Kyouya and his niece? What was her name again? That little girl with the bombs talent. Ah, right. I-pin. Her name was I-pin. Hm? I thought that Hibari Kyouya was only a half Chinese half Japanese, not fully Chinese. Hm, whatever. I don't want to know.

And this man is one hella feminine looking man... Wow... Akihito takes a peek at the expression of Ryuichi's face and nearly chuckle to himself.

Annoyance... huh.

Don't tell me that Ryuichi and this man... oh?

'Akihito, don't start thinking stupid thing. There is nothing going on between that man and me,' A voice said from Akihito's mind. From the back, where no visible can be seen, Ryuichi holds Akihito hand in reassuring for a second before letting go.

It won't do it if his enemy seen that Akihito is important to him. He didn't want to drag Akihito into his own conflicts. Akihito smiled as if he knew exactly what Ryuichi was thinking. He doesn't mind that Ryuichi might have exes, but he does mind that his exes still going to him. With a man like Ryuichi, if there was no couples of men and women going after him then it would have been strange. It wasn't like his impotent. So, Akihito understand clearly that there will be people out there that are just looking forward to killing him. Jealousy is an ugly thing; he knew from experiences.

After all, Akihito was not the former Akihito who doesn't really care about personal connections or more likely emotional connection. Akihito does not hope that the first man that he fell in love with would be snatch from him, much less letting anyone snatching from him.

Unless, of course, Ryuichi choose to do so himself. Akihito internally shook his head. No, Ryuichi isn't the type of people who would do that.

"Ryuichi," A somewhat feminine voice greeted. Akihito's eyebrows twitch. Somehow, this voice sounds familiar. Where did he hear this voice from before?

Nah, it can't be, right? Asides from DarkDragon, the only one person that annoyed Fireball enough for him to remember his voice was that half-elf- half-demon, FlyingDragon... That man who had nearly killed Fireball right after DarkDragon and he finished that Quest...

No, that's impossible.

Right?

Akihito sweat drops. Just the thought of having another FlyingDragon in this world make Akihito's thoughts complicated.

"Liu Fei Long," Ryuichi's voice greeted back, in a completely neutral voice.

Akihito flinched. No fucking way!

Didn't Fei Long translates to "Flying Dragon" in Chinese?! Fucking hell!

Akihito murmured a soft spell under his breath. A spell that would erase Akihito's presences. Shit.

Ryuichi, feeling the presence behind fade away, lift his eyebrows internally. Does Akihito know Fei Long? Ryuichi's eyes narrowed slightly in darkness, making his piercing eyes even more intimidating.

"What are you doing here, Liu Fei Long?" Asked Ryuichi, voice completely cold and neutral. Completely indifferent.

Fei Long look like he was pouting internally, as he lifts his eyebrow at Ryuichi in question.

It wasn't like they were close but Ryuichi was never this cold to him before.

Seeing the somewhat pout on their master's face, all of Fei Long's subordinate glared at Ryuichi with a look that if could kill, Ryuichi would have already been dead six feet under. However, since Ryuichi's own piercing glared at Fei Long was scarier than the Chinese's, all of Fei Long's subordinate froze completely in fear.

Right. They forgot who this man is.

This is the Young Master of the Asami Clan. Not some brat youngster that they can intimidate easily with a glare.

They all look down on their shoes. It was very interesting, the ground that is.

"Ryuichi..." Fei Long look at the cold expression of Ryuichi's face and blink.

"Boss!" A voice shouted, surprising everyone nearby. Both Ryuichi and Fei Long turned to see a panic Kirishima running toward them with large stacks of files on his arms. Akihito takes one look at Kirishima and his eyes widen.

Holy shit.

Kirishima-san's face was so pale, his eyes redden and there were bloodshot veins visible on his face. His clean suits look like it had just gone through a whirlpool and his hairs were all over the place. It looks like Kirishima was pulling it out of frustrations.

Akihito can feel Ryuichi tense before him as he looks at Kirishima-san.

"Kei?" Ryuichi asked, completely gawking as he looks at the usual nonchalantly man who is now looking like he had just come out from the laundry machine.

"Kei?" Another voice asked behind Kirishima. It was Suoh, who was driving a moving cart full of cargo boxes toward his boss and his boss's wife.

The people behind Kirishima was all gawking too. They had never seen Kirishima looking this... distress.

Alerts ring in Ryuichi's mind as he and Akihito both tense at the stacks of paper on Kirishima's arm.

"Kirishima-san? Why are you so distress?" Fei Long asked the man. He had never seen the nonchalant man this distress, not even when Ryuichi was wounded or when assassin targets his boss. What is going on?

Kirishima ignored the Chinese man, as he dashed toward Ryuichi.

"Boss, I had finished my task," Kirishima bow as he reported back.

Akihito's eyes blinked as he looks at the stacks of paper in Kirishima's arm.

'Ryuichi, maybe we should talk with Kirishima-san in somewhere quieter. It didn't look very good, whatever it was the Kirishima-san found out,' Akihito whispered internally to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi nodded as he signals for Kirishima to follow him, leaving Fei Long completely confused and gawking.

A vein pop up on Fei Long's beautiful face, making it twitches with annoyance.

What is this? What secret it is that make Kirishima, Ryuichi's right-hand man, this distress.

Shit. What is it?! Dammit, why is this making him so damn curious!

Fei Long grind his teeth in frustration as he stumps his feet to the ground all the while deciding to waits for Ryuichi to come back.

In a somewhat damp room filled with bookshelves and a couple reading tables, Kirishima, Ryuichi, and Akihito was currently going over the files that Kirishima bring.

The report that Akihito and Ryuichi were reading wasn't good. At all.

"From the History Record of the World, Years 5125 of Ancient Rouda History, Historical Event. Randel Magi Hall, Grandmaster of Event Records. I, Randel Magic Hall, make this oath of blood to testify all its truthfulness. Everything recorded in this Ancient Book is the truth to the best of my ability to comprehend. This book's subjects of research topics on the recorded ancient rune called "The Cataclysm of The End." Under the Grand Mage of Tower Moon located in Egypt, it has been found that the Cataclysm of The End had occurred three times within the Ancient Record. There are multiple pieces of evidence that more than a million years ago, The Cataclysm of The End brings along it multiple volcanic eruptions, multiple tsunamis large enough to submerge every land under water, multiple meteors that bring with it Red Mist that turned living beings into demons, causing the whole world to shakes, making the world divided into multiple parts all over. Years afterward, a Mage called Chronos Domini Julian called upon the first 100 Towers from underneath the Earth's, slowing bringing life back to the surface..." Akihito read as he shivers in fear.

Bringing it multiple volcano eruptions?

Multiple Tsunami?

Multiple Meteors?

Red mist that turned humans into demons?

The earth shakes from it? What? Earthquake?

And this has happened before? Millions of years ago?

Akihito and Ryuichi look at each other, in completely bewilderment and shock. Both Akihito and Ryuichi was so pale that Kirishima had to nod in understanding. When he read the information that his boss had he finds, he was so terrified that he nearly faint.

"Oh mothafucker, this world is in deep shit," Akihito cursed as he refrains from tearing the papers in his hand to shreds. It won't do to waste all of Kirishima's work hard, after all.

sigh* Kirishima sighed in agreement. Right, one sentence that would be summarized everything; This world is in deep shit.

There is nothing else that could be said about it.

Ryuichi can feel a headache coming.

Shit.

Akihito sighed.

It doesn't need to be said that Akihito wasn't stupid, but he sure wasn't a genius either. Yet, he still knows what would happen if all those disasters really occurred.

Radiations are the least of human's worries.

"Ryuichi, if all those disasters really happen then there are going to be a lot of radiations problems, asides from all the shit that's going to happen," Akihito said as he massages his head. A headache.

"I know, Akihito, I know," Ryuichi solemnly said. Of course, Ryuichi knows that asides from radiations problems, there will be a whole lots other trouble that would occur because of those... Disasters. Like Akihito said, radiations would be the least of humanity's trouble if all those happens. He just hopes that they won't occurs at the same times, otherwise...

The room was in silence after that, as both Akihito and Ryuichi start making their own plans. They knew that this was coming from the warning.

Arg. Kirishima looks at his boss and his boss's wife, he has to say, they both have very strong Will-power. When Kirishima first had read the myth, he feels like crying himself to sleep. Takaba-sama look like he really wanted to cut his head off from the headache but not enough that he would cry in hopelessness. Kirishima thought to himself: so, this is the man who caught my boss's heart. So strong-heart and not giving in easily. I could only imagine what it was going to be like if the boy gets to learn what it truly meant to marry Ryuichi-sama. The boy will be very strong in both mind and body, to be someone that would stay equally side-by-side with Ryuichi-sama.

Kirishima smile to himself as his hope for the future turn a bit brighter after seeing the exchanges look from his boss and Takaba-sama. Although, he sympathized with Ryuichi-sama; His wallet is seriously going to be at its pit button after this. Even if Ryuichi-sama make more than a billion yen a year, the amount that he would spends on the upcoming materials is seriously going to cost some headache.

It seems like the list of things that Akihito and Ryuichi need is going to increase, by a lot.

Weapons, protections wears, transportations, virus protectors; be it airborne or not, water purifier, etc. etc.

Seriously, the things that human need in the aftermath is seriously going put a large dent in Ryuichi's money.

Huh? Money? Time?

Akihito's eyes brighten as more than a couple ideas pop up into this head.

"Ryuichi! I recalled something that would help with the radiations and airborne viruses. It is called a Corrosion Collector. Its functions were to collects carbon dioxide, sulfur dioxide, hydrogen sulfide, helium and a bunch of other gases. It also protects against airborne transmissions. Not all of it but enough that it would lessen the chance of contacts by at least 80%. Ryuichi, you could have someone make it and installed into the houses of your subordinates and our families! Better yet, sells it to rich people who own mine as a way to protect their people!" Akihito was so excited that his face was so closed to Ryuichi, just a millimeter away from touching their nose together.

Ryuichi listen to every words that come out from Akihito's mouth with the attentions that brighten his whole posture. Listening to what Akihito said, he knew that this object/subject would be very high-tech. Which means that Ryuichi would get another income along with enough funds to at least builds another two or maybe three buildings, asides from the ones that is currently being build.

If that wasn't enough, Akihito continue his speech for another half an hour, all filled with hope and wicked ideas that cause Kirishima to take out a notebook to write it down, from words to words.

Kirishima had to stop Akihito a couple of times to confirmed what was said before moving forward.

"And then, there's a medicine serum that could protect against neurotoxin and neurogenesis-"

"Stop, Akihito, you are killing Kirishima," Ryuichi said as he pulled Akihito to his lap and passed him a bottle of water. They had spent nearing an hour inside the room already. And Kirishima was so excited by what Akihito said that his hand hasn't left the notebook, yet he had already change two pens already.

Akihito blinked as he looks at the flushed face of Kirishima. He blinks again in confusion. First of all, why would Kirishima be excited? Ah, that's right, this world's technology isn't as high as his... former world. Things like medicine that protects against parasites, neurotoxins, neurogenesis disease, volcano gases, airborne viruses, and the likes aren't something that is cheap in this world, if they even have them.

Dude, this world does have them. Only not as cheap as it could be due to limited resources and technology deficiency. But, wait, he thought that Ryuichi had his own company that made enough nanotechnology for his people. Unless...

"Hm? Don't tell me that you don't even have a Pharmaceutical Biotechnology Engineering Company?" Akihito asked Ryuichi, looking completely surprise that this Young Master from the Asami Clan, yes he found out what the Asami Clan is, does not have his own pharmaceutical company.

Ryuichi's eyebrows twitched as Kirishima wince in guilt.

Hm? What?

"Akihito, you are asking for it," Ryuichi said with a coldness in his voice, completely making up his mind to write to his grandpa for him to change the name of that pharmaceutical's owner from him to Akihito. Yes, Ryuichi had co-own a couple pharmaceutical around Tokyo but not a pharmaceutical biotechnology Engineering company.

Akihito wince as he read Ryuichi mind. Right. Sorry, Ryuichi. Akihito looks sheepily in guilt as he draws a picture of a cat with his finger on Ryuichi's chest. He didn't mean it like that, he was just surprise that Ryuichi, who had his hand on so much pie that he didn't know which one to eat first, didn't have his own pie. He knew that Ryuichi had more than enough company in Tokyo that belongs to him but Akihito didn't know which ones is which.

"Akihito, you are not getting away that easily. If I give you ownership of a pharmaceutical, could you turn it into a biotechnology in three months?" Ryuichi asked, completely serious.

Akihito thinks deeply. Three months? If he brought in the requires machines from Cosmos along with the designs and researches then, yes, Akihito only need three weeks. Akihito nodded.

In Cosmo, there is a Job Class called Survivalist Engineering Magician. This job originates for researching on all kind of biotechnology from real life and make it a workable class in Cosmos. The Shotguns and its shells were made possible because of this class. You know, the Class Gunsmithing was possible because of this Job. And the requirement for this Job is even harder than the requirement for a player to be a King.

"Good. I will forward the paperwork in a week. And, I will also bring along the scientist from my Clan. That way, we'll know for sure that there are no spy or traitor among them," Ryuichi said with a smile on his face, completely trusting in Akihito and his ability.

Kirishima smiles too. Knowing that his boss's wife will take care of what is needed.

Akihito's eyebrow lift, "Ryuichi, you do know that I am not a scientist, right? Much less a pharmaceutical scientist," He told his husband, completely serious.

"I know. However, as long as you take care of the little detail, then the scientist from my ends will take care of everything else. They aren't known as geniuses for nothing," Ryuichi said as he sneaks his hand toward Akihito's butt, making the boy blushed bright red, yet he didn't stop Ryuichi either.

"Then, I will go back to Cosmos this week and get everything ready. You need to get a pharmaceutical company ready for me within a week. Just so you know, I will be gone longer this time, okay?" Akihito warned, completely seriously as he warned Ryuichi. Ryuichi winced, remembering the feelings of ultimately isolations and that overwhelming feeling of loneliness when Akihito went to Cosmos. He does not like it at all. In fact, Ryuichi hate that feelings with a deep hatred that nearly sends him to the depth of hell.

"I know; I will try to rush as fast as possible. So, just do your things and don't worry about my ends," Akihito said as he places his head on Ryuichi's chest, letting Ryuichi hold him with a possessiveness that will leave bruise on his hip afterward.

The mood in the room turned gloomy again.

When it comes to the topic of Akihito going back to Cosmos, the mood is always gloomy. Especially for The Forever Emperor. When Akihito was gone the first time, Ryuichi had nearly go on a homicide rage that would have kill all of his subordinates. This was due to the mental connections of Akihito and Ryuichi. Imagine this; You were normal just a couple of minutes ago and then bang! You feel like your world was upside down inside out, and you can't make head from tail, your emotions were going hard wire like a computer with thousands of viruses on it. That's how Ryuichi feel when Akihito went to Cosmos the first time. All Ryuichi remember was the feeling of ultimately rage that make him want to kill everyone off the earth.

In Cosmos, Akihito wasn't feeling any better.

Hm? Ah, that's right. There is still that!

Akihito grinned as an idea comes to his mind.

"Ryuichi~ Let's hurry to the 15th Floor~ I want to see what kind of things inside it that I can bring out. Maybe there are something in there that I can use!" Akihito excitedly said as he pulls Ryuichi's hand, causing the Forever Emperor to look a bit dazed.

The smiles on Akihito's face is far too bright in this dark room.

Ten minutes later, Fei Long watches as Ryuichi's group left for their floor with a bunches... dangerous looking weapons in hands after they gotten their Hunter's Watch.

Guns that are smaller, compactors, and yet, look for more dangerous to a well train eyes. Fei Long was shocks. What in the world? Where in the fucking damn world did Ryuichi got those weapons from?! Are those illegal firearms?!

All of the guns were modified and he can feel a very dense amount of... aura from the weapons.

What did Ryuichi do to those weapons? They don't feel like normal ones. Are they all enchanted weapons?!

The hell? Since when was enchanted weapons become a thing that pop out like weed?!

While Fei Long was gawking at the group as they vanished into the Tower's tunnel toward their assigned Floor, five people in another dark corner of the room, wearing dark uniform look at each other and nodded with determination shining in their eyes. They are the people from the Asami Clan, under the order of the Young Master Ryuichi, for the purpose of getting a letter delivery back to the Patriarch. This job was a top secret one, which was why Ryuichi had got them to delivery it.

Three hours later, at the Asami Clan Headquarter, an old man in his 50s look at the letter that was handed to him by their emergency intel, from his son.

Behind him was another older man in a butler suite along with an older woman with dark blue hair and piercing golden eyes.

"What's wrong? Is that letter from Ryu-chan?" The woman asked, completely curious and yet alert. Ryuichi doesn't write to them that often. He only write if he thinks that communications through phones aren't secure. This must be important.

"Hm." The man hummed in agreement to the woman. "Father, Ryuichi wrote this letter after confirming everything that he found. He really does think that the world is going to be in peril soon. So, he wants us to secure our foundation," The man in the desk said as he looks at his wife then his Father-in-law, the previous Patriarch of the Asami Clan.

Silence reign the room. After a couple minutes of silence, the old man nodded his head.

"Very well. Have all the elders start moving. We need to get everything ready. And contact Nana's and Yukimura's house, I want to talk to Them," The command from the older man was swift and fast.

"Yes, Father," Ryuichi's father, Takahiro, replied back with a bow. For he to contact his sister, Nana, his father must be desperate now that his grandson had make the decision. Nana Inukawa, now Nana Sawada, was Takahiro's baby sister. She lost her memory when she got kidnapped the first time so her mind was a bit absences. Still, Takahiro and Nana haven't talk to each other for more than 20 years already, ever since Nana decided to married that man from the Sawada Clan.

"Reina, contact your clan, it seems like we need to prepared everything we can," The older man, who was called the Dragon of the Asami clan, Asami Ryu, said to his daughter, his own blood daughter, yet she's the sister of the Patriarch of the Yukimura Clan.

"Yes, Father," The woman replied back as she takes out her phone.

The old man, Asami Ryu, take out the letter from within the sealed envelope. Asides from the letter, there was five other pages filled with list of items and commodities that Ryuichi and Akihito had listed out.

Asami Ryu smiled contently. His grandson-in-law(?) was very capable.

His eyes scan through the list. A lot of the things on the list are easily obtained but there are a couple medical items that would cause people to talk if not handle properly.

"Sean, call the director of Tokyo's Pharmaceutical. Finalize the buyout of the pharmaceutical. I will give it as a gift to my grandson-in-law," Asami Ryu said happily as he commands the butler, Sean.

"Yes, right away," Sean, an older man with gray hair and piercing green eyes smile calmly as he bows and left.

Asami Ryu continues to look at the list of things and smile.

"They even concluded how much an estimate this will all cost. 14 billion Yen, huh. That's not much but it is enough to put a somewhat dent to our bank account. Ryuichi, I hope that what you said isn't the truth. Otherwise, with a mere 14 billion Yen, it won't be enough to save our Clan's people," Asami Ryu said softly to himself.

He turned silence afterward and then smile softly. He is glad that he has a grandson this intelligent and wise, he is even more glad that his grandson's mate is someone this... competent. He turned toward a coach behind him to see a human male in his twenties sleeping with a peaceful look on his face. The old man's eyes soften even more.

The old man smile. He closed his eyes and bring out his Hunter Status label.

| Name: Asami, Ryu | Level: 253 | Age: 1026 | Class: East Tower Founder Class AAA | Active Traits: The First Dragon | Health: 125,748 | Grandmastery: 47.38%|

"... Not enough." He concluded after reading his own information.

Had Akihito seen this status, he would be shocked.

Fucking hell, it was no wonder why Ryuichi's own status was monstrous, his own grandfather is a monster himself!

East Tower, Floor 15, Room 1(F15R1).

The 15th Floor of the East Tower was known as the floor for rodent.

Rat, mouse, hamster, squirrel, chinchilla, gerbil, beaver, murids, coypu, caviar, gopher, lemming, etc. etc.

This floor alone is the only floor in the whole Tower that allows this kind of dense gestations for animals of his class.

As the rodent species are either terrestrial or arboreal in nature, all biomes that the first room consisted in was a forest and plain biome, with a little bit of rocky range. All the trees that have different shapes of holes in them were houses/habitat for the rodent. Some have burrowed into the earth as their home but most of the rodent in the first room live in trees.

The only thing that is different about these rodents in the Tower compare to the outside of the Tower is their sizes. The rodents in here was huge. Larger than a man's thin, with sharp teeth that's strong enough to cut through woods in seconds, for burrowing and making home for themselves.

Akihito takes one look at the large forest and plain in front of him and smirk.

Behind him stood Ryuichi, Suoh, Kirishima, and all of Ryuichi's subordinates. Hmmm... Not Ryuichi's subordinate now. His subordinate too, since he is married to Ryuichi. Right. They are his people now too. He isn't used to the idea.

"So, how are we going to do this, Ryuichi?" Akihito asked.

"The normal way," Ryuichi signal.

"Yes, Boss!"

Akihito watches as everyone started to set up camps... the normal way.

What is the normal way of camping?

Akihito watches the way how everyone set up the camp and sigh out loud.

Oh my god, this is totally camping in the wildness. No house is built, only tents and the likes are set up.

This is totally normal. The only thing that aren't normal was the fact that a couple of Ryuichi's subordinate start to draw lines on the ground using ash as a marker.

"What is he doing, Kirishima-san?"

"He is marking the ground to dig. The whole area needs to be dug out a couple inches deep so that the campfire will last longer." Kirishima explains. It seems like they don't need to worry about forest fire so they don't need to place rock or stone underneath the fire pit.

Akihito blinks and nodded in understanding. Since this is a large group of people, the fires will need to be larger. It is understandable.

"Okay, I will help too," Akihito grin as he walks toward the man marking the ground.

Ryuichi didn't stop him. Before coming inside this room, all the spies that had touched the weapons that Akihito made had fainted. So, right now, there are no spies, only his trusted subordinates. They all know who Akihito is so they won't do stupid thing.

"Hey, what is your name?" Akihito asked the man who was marking the ground.

"Takaba-sama, my name is Nanase Kenjirou." The man bows.

x

Akihito's eyebrows twitch. He just can't get used to the suffix.

"How deep is the ground need to be dug? What's the space, Nanase?" Akihito asked, trying to ignore the suffix in his name.

"It need to be three foot by four foot and three inches deep," Nanase was confused as to why his boss's lover was asking him, but just as he was going to ask if he needs something, he watches as Takaba lift his hand and do a couple motions with it.

Before he knew it, an exact measure of earth from the ground that he had been marking was dug out, all in less than ten seconds. No, not dig out. Compressed into the ground is more like it.

His eyes widen. Does that mean that his boss's lover's traits are an Earth Affinity? Wow, there aren't that many people who're traits are Earth Affinity in Japan.

"There you go. Finish. You can go help other people set up the tents." Akihito smirked as he skipped back to Ryuichi's side.

"Ryuichi, can I build a hut or caravan in this Floor somewhere? It would make it possible for me to save this room as one of the Save Files under the System," Akihito explained as he asked Ryuichi.

"Sure, I don't see why not. What do you need to make it out with?"

"Wood is fine. I have all the agents for the woods so if someone could cut me some trees, it would save me a lot of time," Akihito said as he starts making plans. Let's see, there are 146 people in this group so a caravan isn't enough to house all of it. How about a semi-detached house? But that would take too long and too much materials.

Hmmm. A flat and long cabin? That won't take too long right?

"Okay! Let's build a flat cabin!" Akihito decided.

"A flat cabin? That would take a while. Go ahead," Ryuichi agree, only so that Akihito won't go hunting with them. If Akihito is busy doing something, then he won't have times to go hunting with them. Even if the rodents in this floor wasn't that strong, they are fast. He didn't want anything to happen to Akihito.

Akihito rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what is on Ryuichi's mind.

He smirked. If Ryuichi like to think that Akihito is that slow at building than that's his problem.

It wasn't like Akihito is going to manually build the cabin from the ground. He was going to use the System to build it.

"Let me borrow ten men!" Akihito demanded with a smirk on his face.

Ryuichi nodded as he signals for Kirishima to go grab the men.

While this was happening, Akihito start to inspects the land using one of his druid spells, Detect Earth, to search for the best location to plants the trees that he needs. He found it pretty easy. The biomes inside this floor's room was very stable.

Akihito smirked as he opened his Inventory and search for some of the Builder's Tree Seeds that he has. He had collects a lot of them in Cosmos since he does use it to build his own house.

What is Builder's Tree Seeds? They are trees that are specifically plants to use as wood for building. They are stronger than normal woods and have higher health. I wonder what would happen if I plants these trees in the tower? You know what? Let's just do it! Just, not the too strong ones or else it will mess up the environments in here.

Clicking on the Tab that label: Lumber Wood Seeds, Akihito click to see what kind of tree would be best to build the cabin with.

Three stacks full of Iron Cypress Seed X 5000. Another three stacks full of Iron Fir Seed X 5000.

Red Iron Pine Seed X 5000, Starcrossed Redwood Seed X 5000, Cross Spruce Seed X 5000, Silvergrains Hardwood Ash Seed X 5000, and so on. His inventory has at least three or four stacks of 5000 seeds of each kind.

Hmmm... The ones that grow the fastest would have been Oak Trees and Spruce Tree but will the soil in this room be able to support it? Akihito starts to doubt.

With a druid class as one of his subclasses, Akihito knew that the type of soil can make the tree stronger or weaker. So, which one? The ones that are best used for building strong foundations would be the Silvergrains Hardwood Ash trees but those requires a lot of spells to make it growth. Hmm. Akihito take a peek at Ryuichi, but seeing that the man wasn't looking at him but was talking to Kirishima about the locations for the training, Akihito went back to thinking internally.

'Would it be okay if people see me growing this much of trees? Ryuichi wouldn't mind, much less even bat an eye if he seen me growing trees nearly instantly. But, what about other people? They won't think that I am abnormal, right? After all, I saw a couple people growing trees nearly instantly in Hunter Class, so it should be fine right?'

Yeah, it's fine. But, we're not stopping in this room for long. Even if I build a house here, it won't be much of use. Ah! Right!

"Oh! Why don't I just plant the trees and harvest it for the next Room! It's not like we're going to be staying in here for too long!" Akihito smiled at his thinking as he takes out 10 of each type of seeds, totally to about 300 seed, into his hand.

Hmm, this should be enough. Akihito smirked as he starts to plant the seeds with the help of the System.

Each seed was planted separately by 30 meters, more than enough spaces for every one of them to fully grow.

When Kirishima come back with ten men, he was very confused as to what his boss's wife is doing.

Takaba-sama was running around and keep crunching onto the ground as he places something in it, before moving on.

What is Takaba-sama doing?

Kirishima didn't need to wait for an answer as he starts to feel the very ground shakes, softly. His eyes widen. What is going on?

They watch, gawking, in totally awe as trees after trees start sprouting from the earth and grow at a rate that causes jaws to drop. And Kirishima noticed that the place that the tree come out from was right on the spots that Takaba-sama had touches.

Even Ryuichi was so surprised that he drops his cigar.

Seeing the awe and shock look on everyone's face, Akihito grinned brightly as his eyes met with Ryuichi.

Wait for it. This isn't the end of it. He smirked.

Akihito starts to chanted couples of druid spells; Create Water, Stabilizing Life, Element Light, Restoration of Earth, Tree's Life Enforcement, Wood Calling, Daylight of Growth, Plant Growth, and Disease Remover.

First of all, Create Water and Stabilizing Life are both druid spells, along with Restoration of Earth, Plant Growth, and Tree's Life. As for Element Light and Disease Remover, they are enchanter's spells. Wood Calling and Daylight of Growth are from different classes of mage. Wood calling is from the Green mage's skills trees while Daylight of Growth is from something else. If classified, Akihito is pretty sure that it would be from the Holy-class, such as a priest's skills from. Yet, Daylight of Growth was a spell learn for and from agriculture and farming.

Because Fireball's Agriculture and Farming Proficiency Rank was very high, not Max out yet, so he got an extra privilege for an additional spell that would accelerate the growth of a seed. His Agriculture and Farming Skills Are Max Level but the Proficiency Level aren't max out.

Although, for this spell, there is a very long cool down time of 12 hours. Out of all his planting skills and spells, the Daylight of Growth was a AoE spells that had the longest cool down time. Aside from the cool down time, Akihito can only use this spell 15 times/constantly in a month. That's a limitation that cannot be changed regardless of the rank of proficiency that Fireball's agriculture and farming skills are at. Fireball had a wide range of skills that could accelerate the growth of plants but those skills list above were all his best ones. Best ones that should and could be use on Trees Seeds. Other seeds? All of the spells can be use excepts for Tree's Life Enforcement and Wood Calling. Since Tree's Life Enforcement and Wood Calling was specific for trees, it wasn't a good choice for anything else.

Akihito smiled as he continues to chanted. All of those spells rings one after another onto all the small sprouts of trees that come out from the earth. Akihito can recast Plant Growth, Create Water, Stabilizing Life and Element Light multiple times but all the other only need to be cast once.

Before they knew it, all of the tree grow past a hundred meters.

Within less than ten minutes, all the trees grow up to 300 meters tall and more than ten meters thick.

A screen notice pop out of after all the trees grown with a Ding!

| System: Your Agriculture & Farming Skills Rank Proficiency increase by 0.0024% | Agriculture & Farming Growth Speed Rank Proficiency Increase by 0.0004%| Farm Yield Set 166.85% | Location Bonus: + 1.24 Grain Thickness |

Well... That was a very small percentage of experiences. 'I forgot, my Agriculture and Farming Skills level is Max out but the proficiency isn't fully max out.'

Holy shit! Someone exclaimed in the background as they watch the sudden forest of trees that pop out of nowhere.

Akihito breathes in as he uses his detection spell to check on all the trees.

| System: 376 Trees, Status: 100% Healthy, 100% Growth | No Disease Are Found | Due to Farming in a different soil for the first time, the seeds from these trees will growth more efficiently if farm in the same soil type. |

Good, they all grow up healthy and strong. Although, the location bonus was a bit lacking, it is okay. So, the soils are good enough for the trees to leave seeds.

Ah, the grain thickness might make it harder for people to cut them. It is very hard when the grains are twisted. It might be too strong, thought, for Ryuichi's subordinates. At least, right now, the trees are stronger than them.

Usually, it would take at least an hour or so for all the trees to growth this fast, even in Cosmos. But because of Akihito's intelligent point in his character status, which had increased by a lot after he went back to Cosmos a couple of times, all the trees growth rate is even faster, afterward. Had anyone from Cosmos who had been Farming all his life seen the rate that Akihito's farm growth, they would be so jealous and pissed of that they're not Fireball. After all, Fireball didn't know that when it comes to Agriculture and Farming, he was the First player and last to ever got enough efficiency to even buy the skills Daylight Growth, something that all farming works all their life to gets.

Akihito would never know since he doesn't care about news from the Agriculture and Farming industrial. If not for news of new diseases or similar trouble, Akihito won't even bother checking out the news from the Agriculture and Farming sections.

What? Fireball is a cheat?

Yep, Akihito's character is one fucking damn cheats. But then again, this cheat was from all the times that Akihito had spent working on it. It is earned with his sweat, blood, and tears. He is pretty damn proud of it.

"Akihito, what did you do?" Ryuichi asked, as everyone else is still in a daze.

Akihito looks at Ryuichi and smirked. "Nothing but, just planted the seed, water it with water, talk to it, watch it growth, and I am going to cut it. Why are you so surprised?" Asked Akihito in a completely amusing mood.

Ryuichi smile softly but didn't answer Akihito. It's good that Akihito did see anything wrong with this. However, isn't his Kitty Cat a bit too powerful? Not that he minded at all. After all, it wasn't like Akihito is the only one that can make plants grow. Just that he is the only one that can make it grows this fast.

"Ah, I know. Ryuichi, why don't we make this a game?" Akihito asked, completely in mischief mood.

"A game?" For some reason, Ryuichi had a feeling that all of the men that Kirishima brought back will be extra tired tonight. His intuition was never wrong.

"Yes, a game. Whoever it is that can cut down one tree within an hour with nothing but an Axe, Hatchet, or tool less even, will get one or two presents from me. And no, you can't participate, Ryuichi. How about it?" Akihito smirked, completely taunting Ryuichi's ten subordinates.

Everyone snapped to attentions at the taunt, all excepts for Kirishima, Suoh and Ryuichi.

They look at each other before seeking permission from their boss. Akihito rolls his eyes.

Akihito smirked.

"Here's the rules: Within an hour, you can use any tools you have, no weapons thought, to cut any three you want. If within that hour, you successfully cut down the assign tree that you had choice, you win. If not, depend on how much you had cuts, I might give you guys something else in exchange. Now, any question? None? Okay, good. Starts by choosing your own tree! Go!" Akihito grinned so brightly that every had to rubbed their eyes.

Was that flowers in the background? A couple of them had to rubbed their eyes to get the brightness from their boss's lover away. Well, that and the glare from their boss cause them to get their eyes away from the blonde hair boy.

Boss is so scary when it comes to Takaba-sama! They all thoughts as they start moving toward their chosen tree.

One man in particular was sizing the trees up and down as he tapped and listen to the trees vibrations. He didn't go outright to take out his axe or hatchets and start cutting the trees but instead start to observe it.

Akihito's eyebrows lift as he seen the man twitches with every taps that he hit onto the tree.

Well... What do you know. There's someone here who can use echolocation.

Akihito smirked in satisfaction.

It won't be easy to identity everything with just echolocation.

Ryuichi take one look at the smirk on Akihito's face and he sigh internally. It seems like Akihito is planning on to train his men himself.

How did Ryuichi know that? Obviously because he knew that if Akihito really want to cut the trees then the boy could had done it himself. After all, Akihito could totally cut all the trees down himself without breaking a sweat, if he wants to. Ma, it's fine, I guess. This could be a test for them to see how well knowledge and intelligent they are when it comes to using tools to the best advantage.

"Having fun?" Ryuichi smirked as he pulled Akihito into his chest. Oh, he so wanted to kiss the boy till kingdom come but knowing Akihito, he would be so embarrassed at the boy won't talk to him for days afterward so no. He'll restrain himself, at least until they are by themselves and not out in the opening for all to see.

"Yep! I can't wait to see how many of your men can actually cut down one of those tree. Ryuichi, do you want to try cutting it yourself too? I believe that out of the ten men that Kirishima-san brought, none of them will be able to cut the tree in an hour," Akihito whispered as he put his arms around Ryuichi's neck, completely ignoring the fact that Kirishima is still there.

Ryuichi can see the pure joyful look on Akihito's face. He smiles as he returns Akihito's affections by pulling the boy even closer toward him and kiss his forehead. He wanted to kiss Akihito on his lips but he reminds himself of where they are and didn't.

"If I can cut it within an hour, what are you going to give me?" Ryuichi tease, completely flirting with Akihito and the boy didn't even notice it.

"You want a present? Hmm... Something that could be of use to you and yet not draw attentions." Akihito's brows draw in as he thinks. What would be a good present?

There is a lot of things that Ryuichi could use but he has them already.

"Ah! How about another Inventory Ring? Although, this one might be a bit smaller since you already have a Primary Ring. If that doesn't work, how about a Backpack-to-go? They're very small and could be wear as a vast underneath your jacket. It has a space of 24 cubic meters. How about it?" Akihito grinned so bright that Ryuichi had to blinked a couple of time.

"Anything from you is good," Ryuichi eyes narrow slightly in a tease, "How about a night marathon?" The breath that Ryuichi breathe into Akihito's ears make the boy's whole body shivers as he blushed.

"Ryuichi!" Akihito tried to move away but Ryuichi just hold on tighter.

While Akihito and Ryuichi are flirting with each other, being lovey-dovey, Kirishima and Suoh watches as the ten men that was trying to cut their own individual trees start to shout at the tree with frustrations all over their faces.

"Goddamnit! Why is this so hard?!"

"This isn't wood! IT'S FUCKING DAMN IRON!"

And similar exclamations were throw around.

Truth be told, both Kirishima and Suoh had thought that it would take no more than 10 minutes for the men to cut a three down. And yet, here it is, 15 minutes passed by, and none of the men could get even a third of the tree base cut.

Just how hard and strong is these trees, they wondered.

Suoh and Kirishima exchanges look.

An hour or so later, all of the ten men were all over the floor, panting for their breaths.

Akihito take one look at the trees that were target and shake his head. There was only one that had a somewhat deeper dent than the rest but none of the trees were cut deep enough to even count it as half-way.

He sighed. So, if observe it right. Most of Ryuichi men are pretty strong. If comparing it to a player from Cosmos, then their levels are around the 50s but comparing it to players from Cosmos isn't very good. It would be totally unfair to everyone involved, as the players from Cosmos would be a totally cheats in this world.

Let's see.

The deepest dent on one of the tree was only 3 inches deep.

Akihito look at that particular tree that had the deepest dent of cut on it.

"Observe," Akihito commanded the System.

| Starcrossed Redwood Three | Health: 99.46% | Seeds Germinate: 134 | Healing Rate 15% per minutes. |

Akihito smirked. That's right, one of the reason why it was so hard to cut those trees was because it's healing rate was far too fast. Not that it would stop Akihito from cutting it within less than ten seconds.

"Well... that take a while. Whose tree is this?" Akihito asked.

"It is mine, Takaba-sama,"

"Oh? Nanase? What's your Hunter level?" Akihito asked, curiously.

"It is level 25, Takaba-sama," Nanase bow, or tried to haven't it been because he was dead tired and currently is getting intimate with the ground.

Shit, these freaking damn trees must have made out of iron, not wood. Nanase, one of the strongest men that his boss has, can't even cut the damn tree in an hour. This is humiliating! Even Tachibana, the strongest and smartest person in this group, couldn't do anything to those damn trees!

Takaba-sama might not know but Kirishima-sama had chosen them all because they are the top 10 strongest among Young Master's subordinates, in this group at least. They might not be the smartest but their strengths are something that Young Master Ryuichi had personally chosen.

Yet!

What is with this situation?!

They can't even cut down a tree by themselves!

"Hmm. Kirishima-san, you have the Examine Skill, right? Why don't check the tree to see what level they are?" Akihito smile bright at Kirishima while hanging from Ryuichi's neck. Completely didn't get embarrassed since he was far too happy with the fact that none of Ryuichi's subordinate can cut the trees down.

"Yes," Kirishima replied as he touches one of the tree nearest to him. A second later, his eyes nearly pop out in shock.

Ryuichi lift his eyebrows in question. What got Kirishima so shock that he didn't closed his mouth? Ryuichi looks at the tree nearest to him as his eyes tint red for a split second.

What he seen is totally different from how Kirishima seen it. Yet, there is a common factor that both of them could see. Ryuichi blinked for a couple of seconds before smirking at Akihito.

Akihito smirked at Ryuichi, totally teasing him. Akihito let go of Ryuichi's neck and made his easy toward Kirishima instead.

"So, Kirishima-san, what level is it?" Akihito was smiling so damn bright that it causes a tick too appeared on Ryuichi's forehead. No, he isn't jealous!

"..." Kirishima didn't even know what to say.

"Just said it," Akihito encourage, totally smiling and didn't get a damn that he might be breaking Kirishima's mind.

"..."

"..." Akihito is still smiling brightly.

"Level 100. These trees are all level 100," Kirishima said with a dazed look on his face. Totally didn't want to believe it himself.

No, Kirishima isn't joking. All of the trees that Kirishima had known of inside the Towers and the Tunnel had never reach level 50. The tallest and strongest tree in Floor 57 of the Northern Tower located in Hokkaido was only level 47, and it was already large enough that it forms a whole city, on Floor 50 Room 10. It is known as the Town of Evergrowth, which was created from craving into the tree and making houses inside it. Even then, the tree had so much vitality that it is still growing one inch every five years.

There is also a Room inside the East Tokyo Tower that is in similar situations to the Hokkaido Northern Tower's Floor 50 Room 10, and that is on floor 52 on room 10. Although the tree wasn't a maple tree like the one in Hokkaido, this one was still very beautiful due to its silver lining on its leaves and stems. This room's tree was called "The Silver Storm Tree" and that room was called Silver Storm City, since the amount of people traveling to this room daily wasn't something that the tower in Hokkaido can compare. So, it made sense that a city would formed in the East Tokyo Tower after all these time.

Yet, that Silver Storm Three is only level 40. It is far higher, larger and looks stronger than these trees that Takaba-sama had growth.

So, what is this?

Level 100? These trees are fucking damn level 100?!

Fuck it. All of the men thoughts.

"Well, it is no wonder that you guys aren't able to do any damage to these trees. Imagine Silver Storm only twice as strong and all compressed into a much smaller tree. See why now?" Kirishima added as he messages his headache. He didn't think that something like this was possible. Never before had he hear of something like this. Well, what do you expect from The Forever's Wife? Not any ordinary. That's obvious.

"..." A bunch of silence was Kirishima's answer. As none of the ten men knew what they should say. In fact, if just one of them have the "examine" or similar traits/skills out then they would have known already that it is impossible for them to harm those trees in a mere hour, much less even cutting it.

In fact, Nanase could have use the artifact that was giving to him after completing a rank A quest for the East Tower's Hunting Guild, then he would have notice that it is impossible for them to do much damage to those trees. However, because Nanase didn't bring that artifact with him this time, he didn't know of the trees' fearsome vitality and hardness.

"So, now what? You guys fails," Akihito said as he walks up to the nearest three and give it a tap.

In front of his eyes was the following information:

|Starcrossed Tree | Level: 100 | Health: 100% | Seed Germination: Completed X 134 Seeds | Flowers: 538 | Starcrossed Grain: 10,000 layers|

It said.

The reason why these trees were called Starcrossed Tree was because the inside grains of the trees itself will naturally form three stars that crossed each other, giving it its name. Asides from the grain, the leaves are all in the formulation of a star, and when flowered, the flowers are called Golden Star Flowers. The flowers smell a bit sweet and vanilla-like along with a hint of orange, these flowers are used in alchemy for potions. No, not health potions, but rather potions that are used on ammo, to make it last longer and stronger. Like a kind of Repair Potion for Ammunition?

"Wind of Collections, rank 1," Akihito whispered, calling out one of the spells that would collects seeds, flower, fruits, or leaves from a plant that he sowed. He could have use the other spell, the one that would automatically collect everything into his Inventory but, for some reason, Akihito didn't think that that is a good idea. The spell Wind of Collection are a 'subclass' spell that collects the winds and make it into hands that stretches up to pick up the desire 'subject' that the farmer desire. In this case, it was the seeds of these trees.

As the wind forms small little hands all surrounding him. Those little hands move toward the golden flowers on top of the trees and softly collecting them before returning back to Akihito, who already have a large box on the ground waiting for them. The sight was so surreal that it makes it look like Akihito had multiple hands coming out from behind him.

Ryuichi take a look at the flower and his eyes nearly pop out. The aura that radiated from the flowers were shining like a lightbolt.

"Sol's Flower?" Ryuichi whispered to himself.

"No, Boss. That's not Sol's Flowers. The shapes are a little too large for it and the smell are different too. Sol's Flower smell like coffee while these ones smell a bit sweet and vanilla," Kirishima confirmed as he lifts his glasses up, creating a glint on the surface.

Ryuichi silently watched Akihito.

After all the flowers were collected, the wooden chest vanished, leaving no trace behind. Before long, another color chest was place on the exactly same spot as the one before and Akihito once again whispered out; Wind of Collections, Rank 1.

This time, the small little hands all went over to where the seeds are and start collecting. It didn't take much time for all the seeds to being collected. The chest also vanished too.

Next, Akihito put out a pair of red glove that had a print of a cat on fire on the back and put it on. Akihito smirked as he taunts Ryuichi subordinate.

"Watch me," He smirked as he raises his fist toward the three and give it a good punch.

BOOM! A huge vibrations come from the three. A split second later, the tree slowly fell down, showing a clear cut at the place that Akihito hit.

"One tree down, 375 more to go," Akihito said as he grinned with his hands on his hip, totally taunting Ryuichi and everyone else.

Everyone's eyes were opened so wide that it looks like it was going to pop out.

Akihito smiled happily at the dumb look on everyone's face as he skipped toward Ryuichi. With his hand on his hip, Akihito smirked at Ryuichi.

Ryuichi look at Akihito in bewilderment. He knew that Akihito was strong but for him to one punch a level 100 tree in only one punch was a bit unbelievable. Wait a second.

"Akihito, that glove that you're wearing, is it because of it?" Ryuichi asked, looking at the red glove on his wife's two hand.

"Hm? Ah, this glove? Nope. The glove is just to make sure that I didn't accidentally combust the whole tree on fire. The cut was my own strength," Akihito said as he let Ryuichi look at the glove.

"What do you mean by setting the whole tree on fire?" Ryuichi asked as he take Akihito's hand and start to examine the gloves closely.

Using one of his talents, Ryuichi can see the information of the glove.

It was just simple information.

|Glove of Fire Protection| Level 10 | Inform: Make by Fireball as a protection gloves for harvesting: Prospection, Foraging, Mining, Deforestation|

A level 10 protection glove? That's the first time that Ryuichi heard of this level of protection. The highest that he had ever seen or heard of was only a level 7 necklace that the current Emperor have.

Ryuichi was very surprised. It seems like his wife is a treasure stoves.

Akihito look at Ryuichi and rolled his eyes. He could totally tell what the man was thinking already.

"Ryuichi, this glove is only a level 10 glove, why are you so impressed by it?" Akihito asked as his hand tighten the hold of Ryuichi hand. Ryuichi twitched. Kirishima misstep and fell down. Luckily, none of the other people heard Akihito as they are still shock over Akihito's overpowered display of power.

"What?" Akihito asked, blinking as he feel the twitch from Ryuichi.

A split second later, his eyes widen as a possibility come to mind. He looks at his gloves and then at Ryuichi eyes.

"Ah, so that's why huh. I will have to be careful to not shows them in public," Akihito said as he takes his hand away from Ryuichi and take off the gloves.

A glint of appreciation and respect appeared in Kirishima's eyes. Ryuichi only smiled and nodded as he put Akihito to his side.

"What are you all gawking for?! Go process the tree that's down!" Ryuichi yelled, startling everyone as they come to their sense.

"Ahh, Ryuichi, wait... too late." Akihito sighed.

"What is it?"

"No, it's nothing. I was going to tell everyone to be careful of the leaves but they're aren't stupid so they take precaution already. Heh, it seems like they knew that each leaves are a blade of their own," Akihito happily compliments the men, causing them to all blushed in shame.

Of course they knew that high level trees' leaves are as hard as iron and steel. Even trees that are only level 20 on Floor 20's are already deadly when they didn't take precaution. There is no way that they wouldn't take precaution against a level 100 trees. They all sweat drops at the thought of not taking any precaution.

One word would describe them then: bloodbath.

Ryuichi look at his men as they carefully take out one leaf at a time off the tree long with sweats on their forehead.

Just how hard is each leave? Ryuichi wondered.

"Each leaves have a percentage of the tree's life force so it is very hard, even after taking off the tree itself. About as hard as a fruit knife?" Akihito answered Ryuichi as he tilted his head to the sides.

Ryuichi blinked. Ah. That's pretty strong. Ryuichi wonder what his mother would think if she knows of this. She would totally nip Akihito away from him and... never mind. Don't think about it. One of the thing that Ryuichi shared with his mother was their possessiveness. So, he knew that if Akihito make her curious enough, she would try to play with Akihito to make Ryuichi mad; as she likes to tease him.

Looking at Akihito, Ryuichi smirked. Nope, his mother can't hold a candle to Akihito.

Akihito look at the satisfied expression on Ryuichi face and rolled his eyes internally. He could totally tell that whatever it was that Ryuichi was smirking at won't do him any good.

Oh well, let he have his fun. Akihito didn't mind much.

They watch as the ten men continues with their order.

Another three hours passed by and yet, the men haven't finished their job yet. In fact, only about 1/3 of the leaves are done.

Akihito and Ryuichi had long ago stop watching them as they went to do their thing. Akihito and Suoh was searching around for anything usable in this room, while Ryuichi had start to organizing his troop and pass out quests.

In this Floor, there are 15 kind of quests that the Hunter Organization gives out. For individual, there are 10 rank of quests or missions, and for group party like theirs, there are only 5 missions. From rank A to E, highest to lowest, each missions and quests are different.

In their case, Ryuichi have too much influences inside the East Tokyo Tower so the missions that he got was far more uncommon and harder to complete. Obviously, the quests are going to be harder to complete since their goals was to trains his people, not for making money.

Each person got the following quest, with the exception of Akihito, from lowest rank of Rank E to highest rank at Rank A quests;

1 quest for hunting 10 Giant White Rat (Rank E)

1 quest for collecting 50 White Rat's pelt (Rank E)

1 quest for collecting 10 Gopher's pelt (Rank D)

1 quest for hunting 100 Giant Lemming (Rank D)

1 quest for Collecting 100 Giant Red Squirrel's meats and pelt. (Rank C)

1 Quest for Hunting 100 Giant Purple Gerbil (AKA Desert Rats) (Rank C)

1 Quest for Hunting 100 White Lightning Murids (Rank B)

1 Quest for Hunting 10 Red Moon General Murids (Rank B)

1 Quest for Collecting 10 Snow White Rat's Fur (Rank A)

1 Quest for Collecting 10 Blue Lightning Lemming's Fur (Rank A)

As for the group missions, it was far harder. Especially since this is the first Room in Floor 15th. They got the mission but none of the required items can be found in this room. They will have to go to the upper room for higher ranks beasts.

1 Quest for collecting 10 White Gerbil's Fur (Rank B)

1 Quest for Collecting 1000 pounds of White Gerbil's Meats (Rank B)

1 Quest for Collecting 100 White Eyed Murad's Fur (Rank B)

1 Quest for Collecting 10 White Moon Lemming's Fur (Rank A)

1 Quest for Collecting 10 White Giant Squirrel's Eyes (Rank A)

In the first room in this floor, Rank C to Rank E rodents are like fish in the sea so it wasn't hard to find enough Giant White Rat for everyone. However, there are none of the Rank Bs animal in this room as the grade are too low.

The Giant White Rat that Akihito is talking about is about twice the size of the normal rodents found in this Floor; which, considering that the rodents here was already about the height of a normal five years old, you can say that the Giant White Rat is high enough to reach Akihito's chest. In fact, any animal, mammal or otherwise, if have the word Giant is in the front of their name(s), then, they are pretty much guaranteed going to be very big.

With the exception of the White Giant Squirrel, whose two eyes shine so strongly and are so big that it makes diamond burst in shames, everything else can be found easily. At least it is easily for Ryuichi subordinate. So, it didn't take long for everyone else to gather enough for everyone, including the ten men that are still taking off the leaves on the tree.

It also didn't take long for Akihito to get impatient too.

Come on! Three hours had already passed by!

"Okay, enough. You guys can continue doing that so move the log away from here. I'm cutting down the others," Akihito impatiently said as he taps his feet on the ground with his hands over his chest. Totally pouting and eying which trees needs to go first.

The men look at their boss's lover, wife, as they complied and start to move the tree away. Very slowly. Why? Because just that one tree, log, it's weight was already about 2,000 pounds. It was a good thing that they can still move it and didn't embarrassed themselves in front of their boss and his wife. You can't imagine what the consequence will be like if they did embarrass themselves.

After Akihito make sure that everyone is out of the way, he starts to collects the flowers then the seeds from all the trees. It didn't even take Akihito 5 minutes to collects all the flowers and seeds from all 175 trees. After that, Akihito starts punching each tree down and proceed to collects all the leaves.

When the ten men seen how fast Akihito was when collecting the leaves, their jaws drop to the floor and their eyebrows twitches in bewilderment. Each leaves were placed in a stack and then it would get compressed by Akihito into a bundle. Akihito isn't willing to waste the leaves. There isn't much use for the leaves but he can use them to make compost for farming so he won't waste them. It might take a long time for the leaves to decompose enough for it to be usable but Akihito was willing to wait. After all, he still has five months left until then. He can use this chance to make new compost that he hasn't made before. If they are usable, he can use them on his crops inside Cosmos, accelerating the growths of those crops.

After all, the only reason why Akihito didn't have Ryuichi stock up grains and meats was because he had enough to feed a whole country for another thousand years inside his House in Cosmos. He just has to go get it before shit hit the fan.

After Akihito finished putting the leaves into his Inventory, Akihito turned to see Ryuichi watching him while signing some paper that Kirishima had brings. Akihito sighed internally. Ryuichi was so busy that he makes a King look like his slacking.

Akihito pout as he takes out a small axe from his Inventory. It was just an ordinary axe. Except that it is made out of Mithril so you can say that it cost over a thousand gold coins. Akihito swiftly cut the branches of the trees into a pile before putting those away into his Inventory, not minding the fact that his action causes the other ten men to wince as they start feeling depressed. They all knew how much a log weighted, so they aren't delusional at all.

He then started to make a large pile of all the logs and place them inside his Inventory. Akihito was tempting to replants the trees again but he refrained. The grounds need a couple of months to recuperate itself after the trees sucks out all of the vitality. So, no, Akihito won't replant them in this room. The next room? Maybe, since he wanted to build a house inside Room 10 of this Floor. So, he will have to collect enough woods for building as he already have everything else.

By the time that Akihito finished, only 30 minutes passed by. He looks toward Ryuichi and sigh internally. His husband was still going over his paperwork.

'I swear that Ryuichi love doing paperwork.' Akihito thinks to himself. He quietly makes his way toward Ryuichi and take out a chair from his Inventory. Its label was that of a chair but in truly, it is a coach made with wood. It has six legs and it's more like a branch to set during summer. But, the System label it as Chair since Akihito made it himself during his beginner level of woods craftsmanship. The chair was made out of normal woods, the ones that anyone can find even in this world, so the durability isn't high.

|A Crude Wood Chair| Durability :10/100|

That's right, Akihito can only use this chair 10 more times before it vanishes, broken into dust and then Gone with the Wind. He didn't mind, he still has a couple more in his Inventory.

It didn't take long for Akihito to feel sleepy as he watches Ryuichi signs his work off. So, it makes sense that he would fall asleep by the time that Ryuichi finished signing.

Ryuichi nearly twitched as he turned to see a field barred of any trees. He could have sworn that it was a forest a couple minutes ago. So, that only mean that Akihito had finished cutting them. How long was that ago? Ryuichi take a look at his watch and twitched. It didn't take long for Akihito to finished cutting all of the trees. That was surprisingly fast. Only an hour had passed by since Akihito decided that he wasn't waiting for his men to finish cutting the log. Oh? They just finished too. It looks like he will have to increase the training for everyone at this rate. Including himself.

The Forever Emperor turned to see his wife sleeping on a -wait is that a couch? - yes on a coach. A wooden coach that look like it was crafted by a beginner. Hmm, it seems like Akihito made it.

Ryuichi nearly sighed out loud. Akihito is probably the only one in this world that would bring a coach to inside a Tower. And actually sleeping on it without a care in the world.

Ryuichi's face soften as a small smile stretch on his face.

That first night was spent going over the new training schedule that Ryuichi had Kirishima made. Everyone was very surprised that Boss had decided to increase their training level, all except for the ten men that look like they are crying. Luckily, no one else knew why their training regime was increased all of a sudden. Otherwise, they would had hate the ten men to their death!

In the second room, Akihito didn't plant the seeds again since the ground in that room wasn't good. It was all swampy and there are too much sands. A combination that is very rare as sand tends to absorb water when meet with earth. They didn't stay in room 2, as the air was very boggy and stinks. After collecting enough White Rate's furs for everyone, they move on to room 3. They'd rest the night in room 3. Akihito found two new plants that good for making medicine in room 3, causing this Floor to increase its value. The plant was rare due to how long it would have taken it to mature. According to the system, whom had identity the plant as Vistafoe - a new name made up from the plant Vasa and the fact that this plant is deeply hidden - this herbal plant takes up to 5 years to mature.

The plant looks like a Bacopa plant, which is use for nervous, memory enhancer, and mental disorder. However, Akihito knew that it wasn't a Bacopa. In Cosmos, the plant Bacopa was just called Water Creep. It has the same function as the plant in real life so Akihito isn't a stranger to this plant. In fact, in his herbal farm in Cosmos, he had planted a row of this herb for making memory potion to be used for Scroll making. So, no, he isn't a stranger to the plant Bacopa.

This herb, which Kirishima can't even identity, was far different from Bacopa. The looks are the same but the function isn't. You can say that this one is more similar to the plant vasa, or adhatoda vesica from the family of Acanthaceae. It is for antispasmodic, respiratory and stimulation to the lungs. Knowing that this plant will be greatly helpful when treating any respiratory disorder when the airs in the future are polluted, Akihito had taking its seeds and roots with him.

He plans on farming them inside his herbal farms. Even though Akihito already have a lot of plants that have the same functionality as Vistafoe, or ones that are far stronger, he still collects them.

Ah, by the way, there was something very weird in this room too.

Something very blobbing and hopping as it leaves a trail of water behind.

What do you think that is?

They are very cute and adorable but they will melt your clothes upon touch.

What else could it be aside from fucking damn SLIME?!

I hate slime!

Ryuichi was so surprised that Akihito nearly destroy the whole room because of one slime. Good thing that Ryuichi stopped Akihito from killing the slime, which they called Water Solution beast.

Why? Because they are a rarity in Japan. Slime are a rarity. Asides from their acidic solution which can melt clothes, their core are used in medicine pills for healing poisons. Not all kind of poison but rather poisons that are used by the beasts found Floor 45 and below. Higher than that and it won't work. That's why Slime are a rarity in Japan. Most of the Slime's core are from Korea and China, but they are fucking damn expensive that it caused the pill "Antipoison-Purification"'s cause to be sky high.

So, yes, one slime equal one core, equal 100 antipoison purification pills. Which mean that now Ryuichi have 100 antipoison purification pills.

Do you know how speechless Akihito was when he known of this?! Slime are rarity?!

No wonder Akihito have no memory of Slime in the lower floor when he blazed through his Graduation Requirement! Because it was a rarity! The ridiculous make Akihito wanted to smash his face into the wall.

So, yes, Akihito included slime core, the substance gem-like rock that is formed after the slime is killed, into his list of things to get when he goes back to Cosmos. Especially Water Element Slime's magic crystal, or core.

Fucking hell. A level 1 slime that can be found anywhere near beginner towns, in Cosmos, is worth that much? In Cosmos, Slime Crystals are just a general loot item that can be sold to vendors for copper coin. The price for general loot items are very low. Their rank is the lowest in the general loot, at Mundane rank.

10 slime cores are worth only 1 copper. Sometime, if you are lucky, then it would drop the Slime Gelatin instead of the core. The Slime Gelatin can be eaten to heal 3 HP. It tastes a bit salty and pungent with a hint of coolness. However, the rarest loot drop from a Slime monster are coins. Right. They would drop money. When players run around the wild without a [Purse], [Money Bag], or a [Coin Bag], which was giving to all players once they hit level 10 for free, they would drop copper coins randomly as they walk by. The slimes will pick those up.

Akihito's character, Fireball, first pet was a giant red and blue slime. He got it after killing the King Slime soloed. It was right after that he met DarkDragon. He was only level 4 then.

Anyway, moving on. After that, Akihito keep repeating his action from the first room until he got enough woods to build a house. No, a mansion is more like it. A mansion made out of wood. You know those traditional Thai house made out of wood from centuries ago that is still standing today? Yeah, Akihito is thinking of building a mansion similar to those. So, he will have to gather enough wood materials. Since he had planned to make a mansion large enough for 100 people and still have room for everyone to have their own room, he would need at least 10,000 logs just for the foundation footing. The bearing walls foundation need another 300 logs. Akihito haven't check to see how much wood does he really need yet, but he estimated that he would need at least 100,000 logs. Best if he got around 500,000 logs of woods and an additional 10,000 stone slab.

That's why Akihito keep on planting trees on every rooms that they passed by, at least in rooms that let him.

According to Ryuichi, in the last room that they will be staying in, at room 25th, where all the Rank A rodents are in, there is a huge mine that have a lot of slate stones. I am looking forward to it. Especially when the stones are all Sodalite rocks.

By the time that the party come back out from Floor 15, all of Ryuichi's subordinate's level increase by at least 10 level. Three of them are severally wounded, two broke their legs and one of them got a concussion. This time, because Akihito come with them, none of them died. Although, the training was ten times harder, their skills and perspective of combat also increase faster.

When they went inside the tower, it was on Monday. Inside, four weeks had passed by, yet, when they come out, only a week - 7days - had passed by.

So, the time ratio inside Floor 15 this time is 1:4. Good. The time ratio is a good one. Four times is a good ratio. It was a good thing that Akihito had Saved Room 10th on Floor 15th as a Saved File inside the System after he built that Traditional Thai House/Mansion inside.

Surrounding the house, which he called 'Tai's Lum", was a field full of Silvergrains Hardwood Ash Trees. The Silvergrains Hardwood Ash Trees are exactly as its name applied. The grains inside the wood are all silvers and the wood was hardwood. The ashes make from burning these trees are all precious ashes used in fertilizers for farming, in potions for alchemy and in Scripting when making ink. However, what is the most useful for the Silvergrains Hardwood Ash Trees isn't just that. The fact that with a field of Silvergrains Hardwood Ash Three, it would form a natural barrier/cage from the outside was a huge deal. Majority of the players in Cosmos would rather plants hundreds of thousands of Silvergrains Hardwood Ash Trees than buying Barrier Scroll of Protection for their houses or guild building.

Which was why, Akihito had planted at least 50 stacks worth of seeds of the trees, surrounding the house that he built and Saved it to the System.

On the way back, Akihito went to get Little Jagā. The 300-pound jaguar was so happy that he gets to come out of the Tower with Akihito. Of course, Ryuichi intimidate him so badly that the little guy nearly fainted from fear.

"Ryuichi! Stop scaring Little Jagā!" Akihito protectively shield the little guy away from Ryuichi's view. After taking out the Little Jagā from the Tower, the System official recognize Little Jagā as a pet and make the little jaguar smaller. Now, the black cat looks like a normal size looking kitten.

Ryuichi didn't bother acknowledging that complain as he pulls Akihito into his arm instead as he glared at the little black beast. Akihito is His, he does not share.

Akihito rolled his eyes as he read Ryuichi's mind. Damn possessive man!

The little cat-like jaguar whimpered as he places his head down onto the floor, which makes him look even more adorable.

Akihito's eyes shine as he grabs the little black jaguar and squeeze the hell out of it as he rube his face to the cat's.

Akihito didn't see how Ryuichi's eyes and face darkened nor does he sees that both Kirishima and Suoh had moved a little away from their boss. He does not see that the little black jaguar's face had pale, if that was possible, nor does he sees how Ryuichi's golden eyes had turned pitch black with a red pupil. Totally looking like a wild and dangerous beast on the verge of destruction.

However, what Ryuichi didn't see was that Akihito's eyes had narrowed and his lip had turned a little too dark.

Akihito was doing this on purpose to make Ryuichi jealous. He needs Ryuichi to be jealous to distracts him from reading the little jaguar's mind. Ryuichi didn't see it but the little jaguar did, so he whimpered and tried to tell his new Master to stop playing around, because, damnit, this man can't be human with that looks in his eyes!

Little Jagā was honestly scared and terrified of this man, whose smell does not seem like a human at all. The bloodlust was so strong that it seems like the man was wearing it as a jacket. At least, with his Master, the blonde hair boy smell like human no matter how much powerful he is! But with this man that his Master called Ryuichi, he does not smell like a human!

He smells of power, instincts, and destruction! He smells like that being up in the 55 Floor that every beast in this Tower fears!

He smells just like the Dark Dragon of Eternal Night! As a non-aggressive beast, Little Jagā's intelligent is far higher than normal so he can sense that being up there with a far more clarity.

Little Jagā was completely terrified as he whimpered from within Akihito's arm.

Ryuichi didn't see that Akihito's eyes widen when he read Little Jagā's mind about the Dark Dragon of Eternal Night nor does he see that Akihito's hold got tighter as he sees a connection between the Ring on his marriage finger and the Tower itself.

Because, damnit, Akihito had already search all over the Room's that they been into and what he finds does not make him happy. That's why he choice to get Little Jagā now rather than later.

With every little details that he understands about the Tower, the more it makes his heart cold.

With every little details that he connects to the researches that Kirishima founds, it just makes him more and more worries for the human society itself. He just hopes that it wasn't that severe. In fact, he hopes that the Towers and Tunnels would stay the same regardless of whether or not it will open to human when the time comes.

After all, it makes little sense if he's the only one that can go inside.

Just as Akihito was thinking of that, he suddenly feels his view of the world change and, before he could do anything, his lips were sealed with a soaring heat of passion that it made his head dizzy.

Akihito moaned into the kisses as his arms went around Ryuichi's neck and deepen their kisses.

"Ouch!" Akihito hissed as he feels pain on his lower lip. He could taste the taste of blood and knew right away that Ryuichi had bit him hard enough to bleed. Akihito's eyes meet with Ryuichi enraged eyes and he shivers.

"Shit," Akihito cursed.

Before he knew it, their location changes and Akihito found himself with Ryuichi inside their bedroom.

Well, damn it! Why does Ryuichi always do this when his mad?!

"Ryui-!" Before Akihito can say anything, Asami had already plunge his lips and tongue inside Akihito's mouth, completely shutting him off whatever it was that he was going to say.

Akihito was pushed into the bed and had his hands pinned over his head. Totally caging him in as Ryuichi claimed his lips with a heated passion.

Akihito can't help it as he moaned and withered underneath Ryuichi.

". Ryuichi..." Akihito breathless said as his and Ryuichi's hand held onto each other tightly. Ryuichi's eyes slowly descended back to his normal looks, the black and red glows vanished, and the white sclera return as the red iris turned back to golden.

"Remember, Akihito, You are mine. And I don't share," Ryuichi's tight voice called out possessively as his tongue did something that make Akihito completely lost his senses.

His moral senses, that is.

Before Akihito knew it, he had somehow pin Ryuichi underneath him- which, under normal circumstances, would be impossible. But now that all of his senses had gone completely out of the windows, his tightly self-control of not going into instinctual- mode was totally turned off at whatever it was that Ryuichi did.

Ryuichi eyes widen in surprise that Akihito was able to turned him down. When he looks up at Akihito's face, his eyes widen even farther.

The normally hazel-greyish color of Akihito's eyes had now turned… completely different. Akihito's pupil was dark purple, and his iris was strangely a mixed of grey and blue, and it was glowing slightly. Akihito's sclera turned red as if a beast is inside his body. His eyelashes got longer somehow and as Ryuichi notice, his fingers started to lengthening.

Ryuichi recognize the traits with a startle jerk.

"Akihito… You're a demigod?" Ryuichi asked but Akihito completely didn't hear it as his face flushes a little red- as if he was drunk- and his mouth parted to show two pair of sharp and long canines. Both on button and top.

Ryuichi's eyes widen in disbelief at the image of the boy in front of him.

The boy smile as his tongue lick his lips, making his sharp teeth stand out even more.

Ryuichi can feel his blood boils at the look on the boy's face. It was utterly sexy and yet cute at the same time.

Still, as much as he like to make love to Akihito like this all day and night, something just doesn't seem right about it. Asami Ryuichi, The Forever Emperor, narrowed his eyes as he let out the other half of his dominated blood to the surface.

"Yeow~!" Akihito whimpered as he feels the presence of someone stronger than him. Yet, strangely enough, he didn't whimper in fear but rather in heat.

Ryuichi's blood responds in excitement.

"Shit!" Ryuichi hurriedly hit a pressure point behind Akihito neck and ears as the boy's senses come back to life.

Akihito slumped onto Ryuichi's chest. Completely knock out and snoring with two pointy canines poking out. Akihito's nail was still long and strangely sharp like a blade. His eyelashes were still longer than normal and oh-okami-sama, does he look very delicious.

Ryuichi's manhood tightened. Ryuichi sighed out loud. His control nearly snap.

Still, what is with this boy? Why does he keep surprising him like this?

Ryuichi's eyes narrow as he opened one of his talents that let him examine people. After he got engaged with Akihito, all of his similar talents got a lot stronger. Talents like Examination, Inspection, Investigation, Evaluation, Appraisal and Inquisition all level up so fast that Ryuichi had to bite his tongue to make sure that he isn't dreaming.

"Examination," Ryuichi said softly.

|Name: Takaba, Akihito Seimei | Level: 35 | Age: 25 |

|Class: East Tower Room 1A.S. A | Active Traits: Infinity Mana Regeneration|

|Mastery: Secondary Intermediate | Title: Adrenaline Brat, The Dimensional Traveler, Mate of The Forever Emperor, ...

|Health: 2934 | Magic/Spirit: 4983| Status: DNA Morphing|

Akihito's level increase by 3 whole level just by planting and cutting trees. He didn't go train in combat with him and everyone else. And yet, his level still increase by a whole three level.

Still, what the hell is with DNA Morphing?

Ryuichi take Akihito's hand and bite his finger lightly. A drop of blood seeped through from the bite as Ryuichi lick it.

Ryuichi's eyes flash red for a split second as his whole body freezes in shock at the taste of Akihito's blood.

In the little time that they had been together, Ryuichi had never tastes Akihito's blood. He didn't want to taste the boy's blood due to fear of getting too addictive.

Asami Ryuichi isn't from the Yukimura Clan nor was he from the Osaki Clan. He does not belong to the Blood-Clan either.

Akihito might be very powerful when inspecting him but Akihito didn't know that the Asami Clan itself is very special. Unlike the Inukawa Clan- who was rumor to had married a god before, the Asami Clan's origin was a complete mystery.

Also, unlike the Satomi Clan, the Yukimura Clan, the Kaede Clan, the Osaki Clan and the Fujisawa Clan, the Asami Clan does not take sides in world politics. Well, that was until Ryuichi came along and changes everything.

What is special about the Asami Clan was that their Origin cannot be traced back at all. That's because there is nothing to trace it back to.

Unlike the oldest clans in Japan, the Fujisawa Clan and the Satomi Clan, who were both rumor to had married God or Goddess before in their bloodline, the Asami Clan starts with Ryuichi's Grandfather.

Asami Ryu.

That's right. His grandpa isn't fully human.

According to family secret, his grandfather came from inside the tower. Which tower, his grandfather cannot recall. He knew that he wasn't human because when he first come out of the tower, it was in his true form. Not his human form. Back then, human still feared for the dark and the unknown- still does today but not as much. And man, does that make his grandfather old in human term.

Right now, Asami Ryu look like an old man only because he will it to look like that when in fact, his true look is even more younger looking than his grandson, Asami Ryuichi. Asami Ryu's Mate was also very young looking too even when his far older than anyone else that he knew of, even his grandfather. His grandfather's Mate was not his grandmother. His grandmother and Grandfather married for convenience sake and does lived together even before they had his mother.

So yes, Ryuichi's mother and him have his grandfather's bloodline inside their veins and heart. That's why they are so much stronger than normal human.

And now, Ryuichi found out that Akihito's blood had just did something to his hidden bloodline. Something that make Asami's blood and soul itself vibrated.

Ryuichi groaned as pain caused his vision to blurred for a second before it returned to normal.

It left Ryuichi clenching onto Akihito as he pants for his breathe. The pain wasn't on a physical level but rather from somewhere deep within himself.

"Hmm… Ryuichi?" Akihito wakes up with a headache.

Akihito's eyes blurred with sleepiness and an ache that he isn't so unfamiliar with. He recalled this kind of pain from staying in bed all the time when he wasn't feeling so well back in his former world. This is the pain from taking medicine for enhancing his body.

Which could only mean one thing. His Instinctual Mode was turned on somehow. And Akihito knew that he didn't turn it on. Which could only mean that Ryuichi had somehow accidentally turned it on when he was touching Akihito. And for Ryuichi to be able to do that, his Spirit must be higher than 50,000. But that's not possible. The last time that he checks Ryuichi's status… wait a second, he doesn't have Spirit or Magic?

What?

Akihito blinked his eyes as he looked at his soon-to-be husband. Noticing the sweats on the man's face, Akihito worriedly wipe away the sweat on Ryuichi's face as he asked if he's okay.

"Ryuichi? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Akihito panic as he places his hand on Ryuichi's face and feel the man's temperature.

The temperature was okay but for some reason, Ryuichi starts shivering and trembling when Akihito place his hand on the man's face.

"Ryuichi?" Akihito asked, starting to panic a little bit before he remembers that he have a lot of healing spells.

"Recovery!" Akihito said as he places his hand over Ryuichi's chest. However, even as his hand flash bright and feeling his power coming to life, Ryuichi's complex doesn't change. He was till pale and not healing at all.

Akihito clench his teeth. "Cleanse!" A spell that removed any abnormal conditions on a target for 20 seconds and cost Akihito an astonishing 80 Magic point upon used was cast. In this world here, not Cosmos, Magic point work a little different even for Akihito. In Cosmos, it is Mana. A point in Magic Point represents the amount of magical power a character has. The higher the magic point, the higher the power, the higher the spells it can cast and the cost it lessens as your character level got higher. In this case, this world's magic point is more like stamina and strength of control over magic rather than how high your intelligent and wisdom is.

In Cosmos, Magic Point, MP, are affected by how high your Intelligent and Wisdom is. For Akihito, this was like the backbone of his MP.

However, in this world, this dimension here, it works a bit different. His Magic/Spirit stats is like a combination of his stamina, his control over mana, his dexterity, his intelligence and his wisdom.

Because Akihito's original stats for his stamina, dexterity, intelligence and wisdom was already far too high, his magic/spirit power was still increase at a steady pace even if Akihito did nothing.

Don't forgot, his stats in Cosmos was this;

|Name: Fireball A.T. | Level 500| Gender: Male| Race: Demon-Cat, Halfling|

| HP: 9,999,999+| Mana: 9,999,999+| PA: 100,000+| MA: 1,200,000+|

| Classes: {Primary} Tri-Mages| Subclasses: Druid, Rogue, Dualist, Archmage, Shadowcaster|

|STR: 99,999 | DEF: 99,999 | VIT: 99,999|

|AGI: 99,999 | OFF: 99,999 | Haste: 99%|

|INT: 99,999 | WIS: 8,999 | CHR:2030|

|Spirit: 9,999 | RES: 9,499 | Crit: 25%|

|END: 9,299 | M. RES: 50%| P. RES: 80%|

|Expertise: 99.97% | PvP Power: 12.04%|

PA- Physical Attack and MA- Magical Attack. Do you know that Akihito will One-Hit kill any level monster of 500 and below that have a HP of less than 1,500,000 in Cosmos? That is how he had been clearing Hell level dungeon and higher all by himself.

As Akihito cast his spell, a white mist surrounding Ryuichi's whole body, making it look like a god had descended into the human realm.

Akihito watch with bated breath as Ryuichi's pale face turned back more normal looking.

Ryuichi opened his eyes to see a teary looking Akihito with worried eyes.

"Ryuichi?" Akihito asked hoping and scared that he might had harmed the man in his instinctual mood. He can't remember what he did but seeing the painful look on Ryuichi's face and no wound on his body, Akihito had probably done something spiritually instead of physical.

He hopes not. He really hopes not.

"Akihito, are you a demigod?" Asami Ryuichi asked as he breathe in a steady pace as the pain inside him resides.

Huh?

"What?" Akihito asked, completely confused as to why Ryuichi would think that and - what is a demigod?

"Are you a demigod, Akihito? Your blood doesn't taste like a human's blood," Ryuichi asked again as he kissed the boy on his forehead after making sure that he doesn't feel like his whole soul was being... seduces. And god, Ryuichi was falling into it faster than he thought. The way that Akihito's soul makes the shivers just by being touched by it was very dangerous for him.

"Demigod? What's that? And no, I am not a demigod or whatever it was that you think I am. Ryuichi, I'm one-fourth lab enhanced. Do you forget that I spend more than half my life in the hospital?" Akihito asked with his eyes wide open in surprise and a little confused.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ryuichi?"

"Lab enhancement?" Asami Ryuichi, The Forever Emperor, for the first time ever in his life was completely confused. Ryuichi knew that he didn't tell Akihito what the higher up in the Hunter Guild and Hunter Association conceals. But that's due to a written agreement between all those that are in the knows. As long as Akihito married him, he didn't need to hide it from the boy. As of yet, when they haven't even official married yet, he can't tell Akihito anything.

Akihito nodded as he looks at Ryuichi's confused face.

What? Did Akihito never told Ryuichi this? That he's a enhanced human and not fully nature.

"..."

"..."


End file.
